Hewa
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: 701 Coda - Steve reacts quickly to an intruder in his house. And then the whole story sorta goes on its own little joyride...
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been ordered to stop stalling by two lovely people. Big thanks to Swifters and Tracey450 for their help.**_

* * *

The attack was swift. There was someone in his house. Possibly the fucking serial killer. He took them down with terrible precision. The surprised assailant didn't have a chance to fight back.

Nobody invaded his home without paying the price, but he needed answers. So he did manage to show them some measure of mercy rather than a bullet to the back of the head. His partner would be proud.

Then, it dawned on him what he'd done.

"Danny...ahhh shit..." Steve flicked on a light and crouched down, his hands everywhere. Checking for damage. "What are you doing here?"

His partner groaned, trying to get away. Disoriented. Took Danny a second to focus on his friend.

Steve held him down. "You'll be okay, buddy. Just give it a minute."

"Hate you." The next groan came out this time as a growl as Danny tried to sit up. "Hate you so much."

"What did I tell you about knocking?" Steve tried to keep things light. Make a joke. But Danny continued to struggle against him. "Stop it. Stay still. Let me check you."

"I'm okay." Danny relaxed finally, more focused on simply breathing. "Did knock. Yelled for you. Lights...went out."

"God, I hit you pretty hard. Shit you're bleeding." Steve lifted Danny's shirt. "Your incision."

"Hurts." Danny covered Steve's hands with his own. "Feels like a busted rib. Fuck."

"I'm calling 911." Steve pulled his cell out of his pocket.

Danny smacked the phone with more force than his friend anticipated. "No."

Steve rocked back on his heels, putting a hand down so he didn't fall over. "Danny...shit, I coulda -"

"You didn't, babe." His words were slow, breathing labored.

Steve was not in the mood to argue. A stern exterior was betrayed by worried eyes. "Humor me. Let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine. Just had wind knocked outta me by brick SEAL wall."

Steve was almost completely undone by how much energy it took for his partner to say those words. He couldn't let Danny know how concerned he was. He did his best to keep an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going out for wings."

"Checking on you." His eyes drifted closed and then blinked open. "I shoulda...shoulda..."

"Danny?" Steve gave him a shake, dropping his phone. "Hey you with me?"

An unintelligible murmur and then nothing from his partner.

"Shit. Danny. You're scaring me, man." He checked for a pulse, lightly tapping his friend's cheek. "Hey, buddy. Open your eyes."

No response from Danny.

"Please don't do this to me." Steve nudged him again. "Come on. Don't-"

Taking a deep breath, he tamped down his anxiety, checking Danny's pulse again. Then made sure he was breathing. "Thank god. Fuck...wake up."

Steve picked up his cell, all the while chanting how sorry he was. He dialed 911, requesting assistance, and then made another call.

"Chin - it's Steve..."

* * *

 _ **Go ahead...yell at me. I can take it. I'll post the rest tomorrow...barring anything unforeseen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. I've decided to add a previously deleted section back into the story, so rather than keep you in suspense - and break my word - here is another piece of the puzzle. I hope it satisfies you all for now...**_

* * *

"Steve, did you get yourself checked out?" Chin was insistent. And did not cover his feelings with his usual stoic mask.

"No need." Steve gave away no emotions with his calm and even voice.

"After the day you've had?"

Steve remained hard and unmoved by his friend's concern. "I'm fine. They checked me earlier."

"But Danny- Didn't he?"

Steve met Chin's eyes. "It happened so fast. He didn't have a chance to fight back."

The two men stared at one another for a moment. Both knew the truth. Steve could have killed Danny.

"He surprised me. I'd just found this-" Steve showed Chin the chess piece he'd had in his pocket all night.

"Steve. Where?" Chin was visibly disturbed.

"My house."

Chin shook his head, hands on his hips, and looked away for a few seconds.

Steve continued, sounding almost relieved to finally tell his tale. "I found this in the kitchen and then I heard someone out back. I checked the property. No sign of anyone. Went back in the house. Heard someone. Attacked. It was Danny...God. I hurt him."

"Not your fault, Steve. Accident. You thought-" Chin took a second to collect himself. "You thought he was a threat."

Steve's hand cut through the air in an undeniable gesture for his friend to stop talking. "I overreacted. I should never do that. I didn't even think. Instinct just-"

Chin put a hand on his shoulder, his grip firm. "Hey. This is not on you. Danny will understand."

Steve couldn't meet his eyes. "Yea, maybe that's a problem."

"Come on, sit down. Have some coffee."

Steve could see the worry in the normally guarded face of his friend, so he obeyed and parked himself in the nearest chair. Making sure he had a clear view of the ER doors.

No matter how warm the coffee and how pleasant the company, he couldn't shake the weight of the guilt he felt. One hand held protectively over his incision, he stared at the cup Chin offered.

"I owe Danny more than one apology, Chin."

/././

"Detective Williams should be fine. We're monitoring him overnight for a concussion. He's also dehydrated, so we're running some fluids." The doctor paused, watching both men for their response.

Steve jumped in, voice loud and hesitant at the same time. "He complained about his ribs."

"Yes, there's some bruising to his sternum but thankfully no new fractures. His incision did require additional sutures, so we're also administering a dose of IV antibiotics. I'm aware of your recent history, Commander. I'd like to examine you as well."

"I'm fine, thank you. Just concerned about my partner." Steve stiffened and backed away from the physician. "This is _not_ about me."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did this happen? Detective Williams wasn't fully cleared-"

"Run in with a suspect in a new case. Totally unexpected." Chin lied.

The man nodded. "Well, I can see that being a hazard in your line of work."

"No, I can't do this." Steve shook his head. "I did this to Danny."

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "You did this?"

"He surprised me. I was already on edge and I overreacted."

"Again, I'd like to sit down with you, Commander. Go over your file."

"I'm fine." Steve frowned at the doctor, jaw tense and nostrils flared just a little.

Chin stepped in, literally and figuratively, placing himself between Steve and the well-meaning doctor. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Please don't make excuses for your colleague, Lieutenant Kelly. His stubborn streak is legendary around here. Multiple GSRs and a liver transplant are not to be taken lightly. It's of my opinion that you were released too-"

A glare from Steve made it clear that the physician's opinion was not welcome. Defiant, he launched into a rant worthy of his partner.

"I'm tired of this. I signed all the requisite paperwork. I'm taking my meds and the advice of my doctor seriously. What happened was an accident. A suspect had broken into my home, and as I investigated the break-in, Danny surprised me. That's all. You said it yourself. He'll be fine."

The three men exchanged glances and the conversation ended with the doctor informing them someone would be out in a few minutes to take them to their friend. Chin and Steve watched the retreating form of the doctor as the doors swung closed behind him.

"Steve, you go. He'll want to see you when he wakes up. I need to update everyone."

Steve agreed. He knew Danny wouldn't hold him responsible. He'd be grouchy and intolerable for the next day or so, but Steve owed his best friend as much and more.

"This isn't your fault."

"You can keep saying that, Chin. If it makes you feel better. Go right fucking ahead." Steve growled. "I put my hands on my partner. I could have killed him."

"You didn't."

"Stop-" Steve threw up his hands. "Just stop. This is my fault. No point in pretending."

Chin took his friend's angry tone as a sign to simply stop talking. They waited in silence for the nurse to take one of them to Danny's room. Chin took the time to text Kono and Lou. Steve watched the doors, face etched in stone, his cold stare giving no hint of the emotional turmoil roiling just beneath the surface.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry...you'll see Danny next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The muse has clearly decided this story wasn't long enough. I hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

"Look who decided to join us. Detective Williams, Danny, can you hear me?"

"Yes." He focused on the voice, because his vision was blurred. He badly wanted to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move his arms. Felt like someone was sitting on him. "M'okay. Lemme up."

"Sir, please relax." The physician's assistant checked Danny's IV port, motioning for help keeping their patient still. "You're not going anywhere for now. Let us help you."

"Steve...tell him." Danny twisted his head to avoid the oxygen mask a well-meaning nurse was putting in place. "Please...Steve. My partner."

Someone squeezed his hand. "Danny, we need to finish here. Okay? Then you can tell Steve yourself."

He nodded and calmed down for a few seconds. Then his heart rate rose again as he kicked at a perceived threat. Faces loomed in and out of his sight line. He felt like he was falling, and he cried out.

"Easy, Danny. We're just making you more comfortable. Okay? You're safe."

The nurse motioned for the tech to continue his ministrations. The new bed was made around Danny, as he was gently rolled from side to side, and a light sheet was pulled up to his chest. She handed the PA a syringe, and then ran her hand through Danny's hair, whispering reassurances.

He turned into her touch. "Yea, okay. Please...Steve. Not his fault."

"Steve's waiting for you just outside. I'll send someone to tell him."

"Good, that's good." Danny mumbled as the sedative took effect.

/././

Steve stood by the door, waiting for permission to enter. They were still getting Danny settled after moving him up from the ED. He used the extra moments alone to stew on what he'd done. Better there than downstairs in the waiting area where Chin could try to reassure him again and again until he felt like he'd explode.

All he'd wanted was a quiet evening by himself. His life had been wall to wall people since that fateful undercover op. Doctors, nurses, therapists, nutritionists and well meaning friends. God, he hated all the attention, and he definitely didn't know what to do with all the emotions swirling through his brain. Gratitude, frustration, annoyance and a good dose of uncertainty plagued him if he stopped for too long.

Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the uncomfortable tug on his sutures. No way was he admitting how he felt. He was not the patient now. He didn't want any special attention. Danny needed him.

Yet Steve was nowhere near his usual form. He rubbed his face and scratched his head, hoping to wake himself up a little. His reactions were off kilter. He'd been working on auto pilot all day, and for the first time in ages, his instincts had failed him. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd hurt his best friend.

"You can go in now, sir." A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. "He's sleeping, so keep it down."

He knew she was joking, but he was too exhausted to smile. "No problem. Thank you."

/././

Steve watched Danny from the far corner for a few minutes. It hurt to see his him like this. Vulnerable, tethered to an IV, drugged to help him sleep. Somehow it had been different when he was in the bed next to him. They'd shared in something special then. This was all sorts of wrong.

His eyes watered, and he bit his lip in a vain attempt at forestalling the inevitable. He knew he was a mess. He'd laid his hands on his partner. He'd mistaken his best friend for the enemy. _How the fuck did that happen?_ He couldn't blame it on the dark. That was too easy. _Why hadn't he heard him?_ Danny said he'd knocked. _Why would he lie?_

Danny sighed and Steve swore that he heard his name. Maybe he was waking up. He moved to his friend's side in one swift move and grabbed his hand. "I'm here Danny. You're okay. God I'm sorry."

The words were strung together in haphazard sentences punctuated by unhindered sobs and tremors Steve didn't hide. There was no one there to see them now. No one there to judge him or call him weak. He was simply a man comforting his best friend. They didn't need to know he'd done this damage. That he was responsible.

/././

Danny had only woken briefly since arriving at the hospital. But even disoriented, he'd been thinking of Steve. Worrying about him. Wanting him to know it was okay. The nurse had told him, probably thinking it would make Steve feel better.

He wasn't so sure.

As he watched his partner sleep, his mind wandered. He couldn't stop questioning himself. _How had he let this happen?_ His game was slipping. Hell, he'd almost jumped off a building. If Danny hadn't called his name, he might have followed the suspect to his death. And no transplant would have saved him.

He was a fool to think he was 100%. His denial of that fact had almost cost him his best friend. He could easily have killed Danny. His training had taught him to take down the opponent. No mercy.

He could have shot him. He could have broken his neck. Just a quick snap would have ended his world. _What then?_

Steve leaned back in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position. His body ached. He'd overextended himself. He knew it. He could hear Danny scolding him. Sighing, he slid down a little and stared at the ceiling.

"Commander McGarrett."

Steve straightened and looked up to see a familiar face. They'd been at this hospital too many times. The staff knew him on sight.

"Has he been taking his meds?" The nurse checked his partner's vitals.

He stopped breathing for a second. He had no idea what meds his best friend was even taking. He played it cool.

"I don't know. We had a case. We've - it's been a busy day." He swallowed, shaking his head. "It never came up."

"That's okay. We're waiting for labs to come back. Or Danny will tell us himself. He should be awake soon." Her smile actually made Steve feel better.

She gathered her things and pushed the cart a few feet toward the door.

"You should sleep, Commander. I can get you a better chair. That way you're here when your partner wakes up." Over her shoulder she added. "And I can keep an eye on _you_ too."

He couldn't resist her kindness, and Steve knew he didn't have a choice. "Sounds good. Thank you."

* * *

 _ **More tomorrow or the next day...I won't keep you waiting too long. The boys need to talk, don't they?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blame the delay in this chapter on mice. That's right. You read that correctly. Mice. I found out I've been driving around in a mobile mouse condo for lord knows how long. The disturbing part is they chewed through one of the side airbags in addition to crapping just about everywhere in the vehicle. Darn litter critters are dangerous as well as expensive. The muse was not pleased and decided to take a break for a few days.**_

* * *

"Shit, what happened? Did I dream we were released?" Danny groaned and rubbed his eyes, his voice rough with sleep. "Worst hangover. Ever."

"Danny, hey." Steve stretched, the recliner creaking as he pushed in the footrest. The smile on his face was like Christmas morning. "How are you feeling? Man am I happy to see you. Can I get you anything?"

Lost in his trial of waking up and reorienting himself with the conscious world, Danny plowed right through his friend's hopeful overtures and continued with his own complaints.

"What hit me? My head...fuck. Hurts to breathe." He ran his hand over the bandage on his abdomen, and Steve nudged him with a cup of ice. "Thanks, babe."

Danny sucked on a couple ice chips, and as he did, memories flashed through his mind. They had indeed been released from the hospital. He'd won a wheel chair race, which made him grin for a few seconds. But there was something else.

 _A case_. They'd already started on a new case. The serial killer. Steve had overexerted himself as usual too. Danny was sure his current predicament had something to do with all of it.

"Wait." He sat up a little straighter, one hand bracing his chest, and scratched his head. "I stopped by your place."

With those simple words it felt like they'd dropped off a cliff. All the color left Steve's face, and he couldn't hide the shift even by ducking his head. Danny caught the change and reached for his partner, but Steve pulled his arm away, jostling the cup of ice so much some of the pieces hit the floor and skittered under the bed.

"Hey, babe, this isn't your fault. Steve, look at me."

"I'm just - I could have -" Face in his hands, Steve shook as words tumbled out in a semi-coherent jumble. "S'sorry, Danny. God, never meant - this was - you have to - I didn't- Fuck I can't believe I- please forgive-"

Steve was close enough for Danny to smack his leg, and he did so with relish. "Stop it, you idiot, before you hurt something. I surprised you."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I will be." Danny grunted with pain as he adjusted his bed. Steve grabbed some pillows and began rearranging everything. "Stop it, Steven. I can't relax if you don't."

They stared at one another for a few seconds and then nodded like something fell back into place.

"You never knock." Steve returned to his seat. "Why were you there anyway?"

"Checking on you." Danny smiled.

"No wings with the team?"

"Nah, you're more important."

Steve's voice lost some of it's playful tone. "And you weren't hungry, were you?"

"No." Danny didn't meet his eyes.

"You're running a fever. Probably were all day. The nurse told me. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nothing. Thought I was just tired. That's been my normal lately."

Steve sighed. "I get it, I do. You seemed fine enough."

"With you as a partner? I had to make sure you're okay. Protect my investment."

"Will they ever end?" Steve rolled his eyes.

Danny played dumb. "What?"

"The liver jokes."

"No way. You're stuck with me."

Steve chuckled before adding. "Thank you, Danny. I don't say it enough."

"We're partners. It's what we do, babe."

"And now I'm gonna take care of you." Steve grinned his most evil grin.

"Funny."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You taking care of me." Danny giggled, wincing as he did so. "You practically broke every post op rule."

"Now _you're_ funny. You were behind on your meds. Dehydrated. Low blood sugar."

Danny looked away again.

"See, I'm right. You weren't taking care of yourself, buddy. And you nag _me_ all the time." Steve raised his voice.

"Someone has to." Danny's voice was soft and drowning in resignation.

Steve exhaled loudly. "We're gonna keep going round and round. I'm tired."

"Me too." Danny settled himself amidst the pile of pillows, tossing one at his partner.

Steve caught the pillow and grabbed a blanket from the closet, making himself comfortable again on the recliner.

"Go home, Steven."

"I am."

"You're crazy. This is nowhere close to home." Danny waved his arm.

"You buddy. You're here."

Danny laughed. "Alright then. And don't think you're off the hook. There's something you're not telling me."

"It can wait."

They were quiet for a minute and then Danny asked. "You take your meds?"

Steve opened one eye. "Yea, mother hen. I did."

"Good." Danny closed his eyes.

In minutes, both men were asleep.

/././

Early the next day, Steve, Chin and Lou sat at a table in the corner of the hospital cafeteria. The breakfast crowd had consisted mostly of staff and a few visitors. Now only a few stragglers remained, and the guys had the place practically to themselves.

Lou was the first to speak about anything other than the food no one was eating or how wonderful the weather was. "So, how's Danny this morning?"

"How do you think? It's morning." Steve eyed his colleagues, crossing his arms over his chest.

His impatient stare dared them to push him. Lou took the challenge quite willingly.

"Not much better than you by the looks of things. How long has it been since you stood close to a faucet?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe your clothes'll stand up by themselves?"

Steve didn't respond, and Lou didn't continue. Chin jumped into the conversation, focusing on a different angle.

"Did you tell him about the chess piece?" Chin sipped his coffee.

"Not yet. Please don't mention it."

"Yea you both need your rest." Lou nagged him again.

Steve twitched and frowned at his colleagues, both men a rather formidable wall across the table from him. One he would not get through this morning without effort. They wouldn't let him bulldoze his way through like normal.

"Steve, come on. We only want what's best for you. And Danny." Chin tried the sensible route.

Lou just couldn't help picking. "Don't give me that look, McGarrett. You look like shit. And you're still recovering-"

"I showered, Lou. Get off my back. All I've been doing lately is resting. And I slept for a bit earlier."

"That damn recliner in Danny's room doesn't count. It's practically a torture device." Lou scowled.

"I've slept in worse."

"I know - you're a big bad ass Navy SEAL, and you could sleep standing up in the middle of a hurricane while red ants crawled all over you with a stray dog pissin on your leg."

"Really Lou? You finished?" Steve glared.

The big guy ignored Steve's foul mood. "That last part was added for emphasis because no dog would be caught dead out in a hurricane. You on the other hand..."

Chin just shook his head, fighting off a laugh. "Stop, you two. This isn't helping."

Lou didn't stop. "You're pissed off. I get it."

"That bastard was in my house." Steve growled.

"I know, and we're dealing with that. But you need to calm down, McGarrett."

Steve pushed his chair away from the table. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Hey. That's enough." Chin raised his voice. "We've got things covered with HPD, Steve. Stay with Danny. Fill him in."

"Yea we already have some extra eyes on Rachel and the kids."

Mention of the kids completely derailed Steve's anger. "Yea, thanks for thinking of them. Good idea."

"That's right. We've got a crazy killer out there leaving dead bodies and chess pieces all over the island. Not taking any chances with our families, man." Lou leaned back in his chair. "You keep track of Danny, and we'll take care of the rest for now."

/././

Steve took the longest route possible back to Danny's room. Things had been easy between the pair, but neither had delved too deeply into what happened.

The conversation he dreaded started with a simple show and tell.

"I found this." Steve held up the chess piece. "Right before..."

Danny's face changed slightly as his eyes moved from Steve to the piece and then back to Steve.

"I heard someone. I followed the sounds out back, but no one was there. The house was dark. I'm sorry, Danny, I didn't hear you knock or say my name. I didn't - all I knew was someone had been there. This piece. The case. It all just -" He shook his head and swallowed. "I came back inside. I was beyond wired."

"And exhausted."

"Danny, please, let me-"

"Okay, babe. I'm sorry."

"God, don't ever say that to me again. Don't ever apologize."

They locked eyes. It took Steve a breath or two to continue.

"I heard someone in my house and - thank god I didn't have my weapon - because you'd be here with -" Steve closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek.

"You don't have to do this."

"Stop Danny. Don't try to make me feel better, goddammit." Steve raised his voice.

"No, I won't stop, Steven. Enough torturing yourself." He grabbed his friend's hand. "It's over. And I'm fine. I mean it. Enough. It's done. Please."

Steve took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

"Good." Danny rubbed Steve's arm before letting go. "We're good, and that's it."

"That's everything, Danny."

They didn't speak for a while. Canned laughter from the sitcom on the TV was the only sound besides the usual hospital background noise. Danny closed his eyes, head pounding. When he opened them again, the room was darker and Steve was still beside him, now sound asleep. He must have dozed off because a dinner tray sat on the table next to him. Pudding cup already gone.

Chuckling, he picked at the pile of what was supposed to be mashed potatoes. The stuff was cold and already congealing into a pasty mass of tasteless goop. The roll appeared edible but the butter packet was hard as a rock, and the fruit cocktail looked like it had come out of a twenty year old time capsule. The cherries were a sad grey-purple shade of pink. A small brick of what might have been meatloaf sat in the middle of the plate with a smear of ketchup. He peeled the plastic wrap back and gave it all a sniff, regretting his decision when his stomach turned.

Steve heard his groan and opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Man, where's Kamekona when you need him? I could use some chicken or a shrimp plate."

"That could be arranged, ya know?" Steve looked hopeful for the first time all day.

Danny sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. My eyes are bigger than my stomach or what ever."

"You have to eat something, Danny."

"I'll find something later. This has done nothing for my gut." He pushed the tray away, sliding the side table just out of reach. "Get outta here, please. Go home. Get a good night's sleep. Eat something besides my pudding cup."

Steve wrinkled his nose.

"I know you did it. I close my eyes for a few minutes and you -" He waved at the food tray. "You eat the best part of this thing they call dinner."

"I'll leave if you promise to rest too."

"That's rich coming from you. And what exactly do you think I'm gonna do here? Run laps?"

"Danny, please." Steve pushed the recliner to the corner. "You've got two HPD guys out in the hall."

"I don't think that's necessary, but I'll take it." Danny shifted in his bed, stretching his legs. "They're releasing me in the morning."

"I'll be here. Bright and early." Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder before backing away. "

"Thank you, babe." Danny's smile faded. "We're gonna need help with this one. Maybe Jerry knows some expert in serial killers or something."

"Already on it."

"Good. Because we can't do this alone, Steve."

"I love you, buddy."

"Love you too babe. Get outta here."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading. There should be one more chapter to wrap up this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hadn't planned on extending this sorta coda, but now it's happening. My story diverges from what happened on the show because my brain is a bit more twisted. Thank you all for reading so far. I hope you enjoy the rest. Extra thanks to Tracey for pushing me.**_

* * *

"Here, make yourself useful and help me with this shirt."

Steve nodded and took the shirt from his friend, holding it up so Danny could put an arm through each sleeve. They hadn't said many words to one another since the night before. Each man comfortable with the silence.

Until they weren't.

Danny grabbed Steve's wrist. "Hey, are you okay?"

"There you go again, Danny." Steve smiled as he buttoned the dress shirt. Not even bothering to ask his friend if he needed the extra effort. "Worrying about everybody else."

Danny smoothed out the wrinkles and pushed Steve's hands away gently. "Can't help it, babe."

Steve backed up, surveying his partner. "You look better. Like you got some sleep. And yea, I'm okay. Can we leave it at that for now?"

"Sure, where's our ride?"

As if by magic, Chin popped his head in the door.

"No wheel chair races this time, guys?" Their colleague and friend smiled. "I heard the last one was epic."

"And Kono took ten bucks from Lou." Steve laughed.

"Well, thankfully this time only one of us has to be wheeled outta here." Danny turned his head, trying to glance at Steve. His range of motion was still a little shy and he winced.

"Easy there, partner. Have a seat." Steve pushed the wheelchair toward his friend.

"Do you always have to drive?"

Chin laughed as Steve rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Do you always have to bitch about it?"

/././

A few days went by with no movement in the case. Steve paced his office while Danny reclined on the couch. He'd refused to stay at home for more than a day. The team felt much better together anyway. There was an air of uncertainty. Nowhere seemed safe. The next shoe could drop any minute. And a hundred other clichés. None of them liked waiting.

Especially their fearless leader. His frustration was having an effect on everyone, including inanimate objects. Steve had already broken the Smart Table twice. It froze if he even looked at it. Kono had laughed and said it was bad juju. Her joke falling flat. Now they simply steered him away from it, corralling him in his office until they got some news.

This morning, they were waiting for word from Jerry. He'd contacted a retired FBI profiler and was negotiating a meeting. Seemed the woman was rather cagey about talking to anyone regarding her former profession. Danny thought this was odd and wanted to approach her with extreme caution. Steve was ready to plow ahead, caution be damned.

Someone had been in his house. And that invasion had caused him to - well they'd all promised not to talk about what had happened to Danny.

When his cell phone chirped, Steve pounced on it. "Jerry. What took you so long? Yea, give me a second to grab a pen."

Finally, they had an address and a time to meet former FBI Profiler Alicia Brown.

/././

"Uh that went really well, babe."

Steve frowned at Danny and sped away from the house. The former FBI agent had not been cooperative. She'd been close to borderline combative. Danny didn't like it. Being toyed with didn't rank high on his list of things to do with his time, especially when the mind games came from a fellow member of law enforcement. Because it didn't matter if you were retired. Once you signed on for this gig, you were in it for life. They all knew it.

"She real interested in helping."

"She'll come around, Danny."

"You seem sure of yourself, Steven." Danny studied him from the passenger seat. He shook his head and laughed. "Wait - don't tell me. You left your chess piece behind, didn't you?"

Steve put both hands on the wheel and stared straight ahead.

"I'm right, aren't I? You really think that'll sway her? Seriously?" Danny giggled.

"She's like Jerry. She won't let this go."

"Like Jerry? Is that a good thing?"

Steve took the next turn a little hard, throwing Danny sideways.

He braced himself, wincing. "I know you're pissed about this, but come on."

Danny closed his eyes, hand on his chest. He'd turned a little pale. Steve noticed.

"I'm sorry. I just - the fucker was in my house. _My house_."

"I know. I was there, remember?" The words were sharp. Danny hadn't opened his eyes and didn't notice the hurt look on his partner's face. They had agreed not to speak about what happened. Rehashing what Danny viewed as an accident would do neither of them any good. Feelings still ran deep, and it was tough to tame one's unconscious mind if they poked at each other too much.

"You sure you're okay? You're supposed to be resting today."

"Right, and you listen to every piece of medical advice you get."

"This isn't about me, Danny."

"It's not about me either, Steven. We're trying to catch a killer. Or killers. We have little to go on here. Pissing off our best source of infor-"

"We don't know if she can even help."

"Then why did you leave your chess piece behind?"

"It's not _my_ chess piece." Steve raised his voice. The little piece of walrus ivory had personally offended him and he wasn't shy about letting everyone know.

"Fine. Semantics. Like they matter here." Danny shook his head. "Maybe I do need to lie down. Take me home. Please."

Steve smashed the steering wheel.

"Hey, easy there."

Instead of the usual belligerent retort, Steve wilted. "I'm sorry."

"What's that?"

Steve ran a red light taking a dip in the road a little too fast. "Don't make me say it again."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry too, Steve."

"What did I tell you?" Steve swerved slightly when he took his eyes off the road to glare at his partner.

"Hey, we agreed to move on. And I can apologize all I want, babe. Would you please keep your eyes on the road? I'd like to make it home to take a nap in one piece."

Exhaling loudly, Steve didn't say anything.

So Danny kept talking. "We've been running on fumes this week. Let's call it a day, alright? Watch a game. I'd say have a beer or two, but it's root beers for now. And that just doesn't feel right."

"Nothing feels right about this, Danny."

"I know. I hate it too."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is where my story takes an even bigger turn from the show. I've taken bits and pieces from the actual S7, shaken it up a bit and then dumped it all over the place. This chapter is a slight change of pace and may be seen as filler ... until it's not...**_

* * *

Steve ached. He'd taken a few unsatisfying micro sleeps on the couch, gun tucked into the cushion beside him, but those naps had only served to make him feel worse. Most of the evening, he'd been alternating between pacing and reading files. He and Danny had a meeting with a shrink about a police detective named Philip Lau later the next day. Jerry had dug up some information regarding cases the guy had been looking into before his untimely death. Which their resident conspiracy buff had already deemed suspicious.

None of this felt right. Chess pieces. Well timed suicides. Frustrating former FBI profilers. And it was all going downhill fast. Steve could feel it.

Frowning, he blamed his current streak of pessimism on his new liver.

Steve thought about calling his benefactor. But he knew his partner had been listening to the doctor and taking something to help him rest. Lord knew Danny needed his sleep. He spent far too much time worrying about the rest of the world. Putting others first.

Maybe that's why they got on so well. They were more alike than they'd ever admit.

And now Steve couldn't stop. He needed to solve this. He had to remain vigilant. The others depended on him. Really all of Hawaii was depending on him. As head of Five-0, he was responsible for each and every soul on the islands. Including the tourists who were the lifeblood of the place. No way could he stand down until the serial killer had been captured.

Not to mention, the asshole had been in his house, taunting him. That fact burned a hole in Steve's gut. He could not deal with the reality that this person had bested him. They'd defiled his safe space. Broken his defenses.

He knew he was being ridiculous. If he didn't take a break soon, his biological need for sleep would kick him in the ass. He'd seen men crash on missions. He knew what was coming. Dulled reflexes, reduced mental acuity, and hallucinations. It was a race against time.

His fatigued brain kept circling back to the trip home from their fruitless visit with the former profiler. He'd been hard on Danny. His driving more reckless than normal just to irk his partner. Danny had bitched, but - God love him - he'd invited Steve in to watch TV and grab dinner anyway. An offer Steve had declined. He already felt guilty enough for putting his best friend in more pain. He didn't need to spend the evening observing the after effects of his carelessness.

And Danny's voice rang in his head. _It's not your fault, you idiot._

Oh but it _was_ his fault.

He was a Navy SEAL.

He was head of the Five-0 Task Force.

He was losing his edge and maybe his mind wasn't far behind.

Now, Steve lay on his couch staring at the ceiling, incision raw and itching like crazy. It was too early for his workout, and he was sure his body would protest the exertion anyway, running on so little sleep and still recovering. Hand over his heart, he closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, but the hamster wheel in his brain would not stop turning, churning up useless thoughts. Like wondering how the fuck Danny could even stand watching those damn late night infomercials. _Who needed an office chair with pedals or something called poo-pourri?_

/././

Danny hadn't complained about his partner leaving him without a vehicle. Frankly, he didn't care. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to lie down on the couch and channel surf for a few hours before slipping into a coma with the help of a couple pills the doctor had prescribed. He didn't like to use them, but without alcohol, they were the only things that could turn off his mind.

Insomnia had been an accepted part of his life until the transplant. He knew plenty of cops who didn't sleep well. When you saw what they did, day in and day out, your dreams were rarely the light and fluffy kind. If you were lucky to be able to sleep at all. He'd become accustomed to long nights alone in the dark. He'd seen every infomercial known to man, and on nights when he was particularly stir crazy, Danny had invented a few of his own.

Then suddenly he'd been given no choice but to rest. His hand forced by one of the most unselfish, thoughtless things he'd ever done. Because he hadn't been thinking about anyone but himself and his partner. Not his kids or family or friends. Really Danny had only been thinking about Steve when he'd offered up a body part.

He'd dozed off and on all evening, slumped sideways against a bank of pillows in a position that made his ribs feel better, mouth open and drooling. When he woke himself up with snort, he simply wiped his mouth and trudged back to his bed where he fell unceremoniously face first into the pile of covers. There was no one to check on, no one to call. Danny was a free man for the night.

The room was bright when he next opened his eyes, and he really had to take a piss. His bladder did not approve of him sleeping through the night. He shuffled to the bathroom, trying not to trip over his own feet. His mind was wide awake, but his body hadn't caught up yet.

 _God, he really needed some coffee._

When he was finished his business, he headed for the kitchen. Caffeine was higher on the list than cleanliness. But he was sadly disappointed. He'd forgotten to set up the coffee maker.

This would normally ruin his day. But he wasn't annoyed at all. Sleep had a way of smoothing out his edges, even if those damn pills sometimes left a residue that only mainlining caffeine could fix. Checking the time on his phone, he wondered when Steve would pick him up. He sent a quick text as he watched the coffee bubble and fizz, leaving the phone on the counter. He wasn't impatient, didn't take a cup of too strong liquid. Instead he let it brew at its own pace while he showered and dressed.

Steve would be proud. Despite the stiffness and lingering pain, Danny was ready in under fifteen minutes. A world record for him. He put the finishing touches on his hair before he went back to the kitchen, huge grin plastered on his face.

Greeting the coffee mug like an old friend, he ran his thumb over Grace's initials in the bottom of it. A Father's Day present from when they still lived in Jersey. He missed his sweet girl, but he refused to dwell on anything negative. He filled the mug and added a quick splash of milk, swirling it once or twice before taking the first sip.

 _Oh, it tasted so good_. But just a touch bitter. He must have used one too many scoops of coffee. Which meant more caffeine. Exactly what he needed this morning. He poured a little more milk and then checked for a response from his partner. Maybe they could get a head start on the day.

But his phone wasn't there. He was sure he'd left it by the coffee maker. Only slightly frazzled, he took a bigger drink from his cup to soothe his nerves.

Then, shaking his head, he chalked his forgetfulness up to old age and the stress of the last weeks. He must have left the thing on the bedside table. He took a few steps toward his bedroom to fetch his cell phone and stopped abruptly.

The world wobbled a bit. He leaned into the counter, hands oddly useless as he tried to steady himself. His butt hit the floor hard and he simply flopped onto his side, unable to control his landing. _What the fuck?_ He couldn't straighten his legs and his arms felt like lead. But hell, the pain of jarring his healing body raged like a fire threatening to consume him. Heart racing, he realized he couldn't catch his breath, and the world whited out.

* * *

 _ **The story gets a wee bit intense after this...so much so that I need to brush up on the ratings rules around here...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few words of warning... The story gets a bit darker from here on out.**_

* * *

Steve never got over the feeling of a good swim. The water was the perfect temp this morning, rejuvenating. Envigorating. Even if he could only do half his normal distance at the moment. He was pleased with his progress.

A sharp pain cut through his abdomen as he waded toward the shore. It disappeared as quickly as it had come. Like a phantom gun shot.

 _Fuck, what was that?_

He ran his hand over his well bandaged midsection. The incision was completely waterproofed. Danny had nothing to bitch about. If his partner ever found out about this short swim. Which he wouldn't - _if Steve could help it_.

Dripping wet, he stumbled up the beach, unable to shake the anxiety rising in his chest. Like heartburn searing its acid into his throat. He couldn't push it down.

Something was wrong.

He wrapped the waiting towel around his waist after a quick pat down.

 _Danny. Had to be Danny._

And he was right. _Shit_ he'd missed a text.

Steve smiled when he read his best friend's light hearted attempt at emojis and abbreviations. He could dial back his worry. Danny seemed to be in a good mood.

He sent his partner a reply. When nothing came right back, he figured Danny must be getting ready for work. So he'd better get busy and do the same before they lost the positive vibes. He shot up the steps to shower and shave, stopping to catch his breath at the top. He still wasn't 100%.

 _Fuck recovery_. Steve was so over it.

/././

Danny drifted back to consciousness, confused for a few seconds. _Why did his bed feel so hard and cold?_ Eyes open only a slit, he realized he was on the kitchen floor. Before he could process this startling information, a pair of women's shoes came into his limited line of sight.

"Welcome back, Detective."

He recognized the voice. The FBI profiler chick. _What was she doing in his house?_

"Or should I call you Danno? Like your partner does. He's more than a partner, though, isn't he?"

 _Why couldn't he move?_ Man, he really needed to stretch out his knee. Fuck it hurt. What was going on?

Alicia Brown continued to ramble. "Ohhhh, he's a secret crush. How fun."

She laughed and sighed contentedly, seeming to ignore his distress.

"Hhhehh..." Danny screamed a word in his head but could only sputter and drool.

"No help is coming, I'm afraid." She stepped on his outstretched hand, grinding down with her full weight.

He couldn't pull away. He couldn't ask her to stop. The mewling he heard was foreign, like an animal. His throat closed up a little when he realized _he_ was making those sounds.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on, huh?" She sounded dreamy and far away. Amusement bubbled in her voice. She was in on some joke and he most certainly was not. "I know you like your coffee with a splash of milk, so I added something special."

Special was not how he felt right then. Confused and surprised came closer.

"We need to have a chat. You and me."

She was quiet for a short time and then began pacing.

"I know a lot about you. I'll skip the boring stuff." She stopped. "I need a drink, if you don't mind. Will only take a sec. I know I saw some coconut water in the fridge."

Danny listened as she made herself right at home. The refrigerator opened and she rummaged through his things. He wanted to kick her ass. She continued like they were old friends.

"Growing up, you could have gone either way. Criminal or cop. You didn't want to break your mother's heart. But you did anyway. You didn't protect your brother. And now he's dead."

She opened a bottle of something and took a long drink. _Man, was he suddenly thirsty._

"You shouldn't let that bother you. What happened to Matt was entirely his fault. None of it falls on you. Except that you killed a man to avenge his death."

 _How the hell did she know this stuff?_ His head pounded if he tried to think too much, and his body betrayed him with a growl of disapproval he could not politely suppress.

"Oh I struck a nerve! You have such rage in you. I love it. Yet, you're a protector. You feel responsible for everyone in your life. And you worry. Because you've seen the dark side. You _are_ the dark side."

Alicia paused, and her words settled over him. She was hitting a little too close to the mark.

"But you're a good father. Not many people would follow their ex all the way from New Jersey to Hawaii. You love your kids. People underestimate you, but you're still loyal to a fault. Look at the lengths you went to save your partner. I read a police report on the crash and drug bust. Funny how they failed to mention your epic sacrifice."

Danny wished he could talk to her. They seemed to have a weird sort of rapport. Reason was out the window, but maybe he could buy himself some time. Steve had to be on his way.

Then things changed. Alicia slammed the countertop with her fist and began mumbling to herself. His chest tightened like it was caught in a vice.

"You're not a pawn. How could anyone think you're a pawn?" She ranted about pawns and knights, clearly upset and off balance, growing louder and louder. "This is all wrong. There are too many pieces on the board!"

Her screeching was not a good thing for Danny's overloaded brain. _No_ , not a good thing at all. His eyes drifted closed and he moaned.

"The light hurting your eyes? Got a headache?" Her voice drifted as she closed the blind over the sink. "I do apologize. Those are just some of the many side effects of the cocktail I gave you. Along with partial paralysis. Memory loss. Possible death. Your heart could just...stop."

Alicia giggled. Danny fought to control his breathing. If his head didn't explode first, his heart would surely jump out of his chest.

"See, isn't it great? I can do whatever I want. And you won't remember. But you'll feel it all."

She kicked him in the gut, so hard that he rolled onto his back. Eyes wide, he gurgled and hissed, unable to do anything except feel the fire in his belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Still sore, huh?" She smiled. "I'm not pleased with Commander McGarrett. He almost spoiled the game."

Danny wondered how much longer he would continue to breathe. Either the drug would kill him or he'd go into shock. It was out of his hands.

"I was there, you know. I'd just planted the chess piece. I love to watch. Gets me all tingly and hot."

She knelt down and ran her hand through his hair before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Your partner could have killed you. I saw the look in his eyes. The hate. The raw power. He is a killing machine. Imagine his guilt."

He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Things began to fade in and out of focus.

"Wait? Are you struggling?" She felt for a pulse, digging her fingers into his neck, and with a jerk, she turned his head toward her. "I'm not done with you!"

Alicia shook him like a doll, banging his head off the floor. A rush of adrenaline brought him back to lucidity. They stared at one another until she released him with a shove.

Terrified, he took quick, short breaths. Fully knowing he might hyperventilate. He could barely stop the panic. And then she moved out of his field of vision. Danny strained to listen to what she was doing. A drawer opened. The silverware drawer by the rattling. _Fuck, what was she up to now?_ A tear slid from his eye, warm on his cheek.

"Oh how sweet." She crouched beside him again and wiped the tear from his face with her thumb. "You are a dear. I've heard so much about you. Jerry loves to gossip. He and I are such good friends. But then you never really know who you're chatting with on the internet, do you?"

For a few seconds she just hovered there, watching him. But then she grabbed his hand, turning it palm up, flattening it against the floor. Tracing the lines like she was reading his fortune.

She raised her arm and swung it down, jabbing something into the meaty spot just below his thumb. Utter disbelief coursed through him as he realized what she'd done. His senses were tunneling out. His hearing had that odd insulated sound to it, fuzzy and buzzing.

Dead eyes studied him as she ground the fork into him farther. Spit bubbled on his lips and he gagged on the pain. Everything flashed white like static on a television.

"No no... You don't get to pass out."

Alicia shook him until his eyes popped open again, not giving him even a moment of respite.

"Stick a fork in him. He's done!" She choked on her own laughter, so tickled with herself. "I've always wanted to say that."

Danny blinked in and out of consciousness. She didn't seem to notice anything but the fork and his blood.

"You might call me a late bloomer. I didn't realize my calling until I was already working for the FBI. Female serial killers are rare. No one at the Bureau ever suspected me."

He lay there, focused mostly on his breath as awareness managed to creep back into his senses. How absurd it was to be pinned to the floor by an antique fork from his Gramma's silverware set. Danny barely caught a word she said. Until she dropped a bomb on him.

"Imagine my delight - and my horror - when my very own daughter - well let's just say - she figured me out."

Without warning, Alicia yanked the utensil out of his hand. His body shook involuntarily. His teeth chattered. She smeared the oozing blood with her fingers.

"But you know about daughters, don't you? You really should pay more attention to the kids yours hangs out with. The drinking, partying. The _sex_. It's not like it was when we were their age. Did you know she has a boyfriend?"

She chuckled and pushed to her feet.

"Daughters make you crazy. No matter how old they get. Can you believe mine wanted to turn me in? Here I was thinking she would understand. That she'd get why I did what I did."

She stared down at him, eyes frozen over, her whole face cracking with anger.

"Yes, I killed my daughter. Don't be so surprised."

A thin smile split her lips, and Alicia looked away.

"Imagine the rush. I brought her into this world. And I -" She was suddenly in his face again, looming so close he could smell the fruity sports drink on her breath. Grace had left them in the fridge. "Wait, you think I'm crazy?"

Her eyes glazed over, and she stood up again, not so focused on him, and her demeanor stiffened.

"Death is inevitable. My daughter led a dangerous life. Get too close...and you're bound to get burned. This way, I knew how she would die."

* * *

 _ **And there you have it...my version of the "stick a fork in it" challenge. How'd I do? Thanks to Tracey for reading the various incarnations of this chapter. You rock...and you're patient as hell. Also - BIG HUGE - thanks to swifters. You're always there to answer my silly "what if" medical type questions and generally put up with my nonsense.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone for reading and double thanks to those who drop reviews. I appreciate your thoughts and comments. I'm not the best at responding but know your words mean a lot. Extra special thanks to all those who have helped me with this story and all the others I've posted. This fan fiction business is supposed to be fun and I'm sincerely sorry if I've hurt any feelings out there. That being said... I am not a medical professional and I've taken a bit of license with whatever substance Danny's been given and its side effects etc. Feel free to lodge your complaints and suggestions in the comments or pm me. Don't be shy. I hope you all enjoy the story...**_

* * *

Steve approached the house. Everything appeared normal. There had to be a perfectly benign reason Danny wasn't answering his phone.

He cursed this newfound anxiety. It just wasn't like him to worry. His mind kept producing logical explanations to help sidestep the negative vibes.

Maybe Danny figured out he'd been swimming. _That had to be it._ He was getting him back for his workout. Or for the wild ride home the previous day. _That was more like it_. Passive aggressive was one of their specialties.

But it felt all wrong. The last text Danny had sent was a happy one. Goofy even. Steve had been encouraged by the positive tone. The radio silence since that earlier message was driving him nuts.

Maybe Danny's phone had died. He could be charging it. Steve remembered him complaining that he needed a new one. He'd been holding off on requisitioning equipment because spending was through the roof. They were still on the hook with the Governor over the crash landing on the beach. Some of the costs had to be recouped by the State until things were sorted out over the bust. Immunity and means didn't mean things were free.

Steve pushed the door slowly open. "Hey Danny, it's Steve. Sorry I'm late, buddy. Traffic was a bitch."

The words felt off to him, like he was addressing a stranger. _Where was his partner?_

"You ready? Yo Danno! I hope you're decent." Steve chuckled.

/././

"I see your partner has arrived." Alicia licked her lips and smiled. "Time for the finale."

Heart racing, Danny watched her pull a knife from the block on the counter. He couldn't form words, but he could still make noise. _But was it enough?_ She watched him a few seconds silently laughing at the futility of his actions.

Then, she slipped out of the room, butcher's knife in her hand.

 _Steve! Watch out!_ Danny screamed in his mind. _Steven!_

He was so woozy from pain and whatever he'd been dosed with that things blanked out for a few seconds. He still couldn't concentrate, but the terror he felt for his partner trumped everything. Pushing himself, he clawed at consciousness. He needed to stay awake for what came next.

/././

The house was quiet. He'd expected Danny to meet him at the door, ready with a rant about using the key. But there was just nothing. No coffee brewing. No television blaring. No sounds of his partner getting ready for work.

Steve took a few steps and stopped. Peering down the hall, he called for Danny again. He didn't see the danger coming.

/././

Danny fought against the drug. He was getting some feeling back in his body. His feet tingled. He tried in vain to kick something - anything - to make some noise. But it was no good.

His fingers burned as the feeling came back. But he still couldn't make them obey any commands. _Fuck._ He felt so useless, and he needed to warn Steve. Alicia was waiting for him. With a big knife. _God, he wanted to kill her_. All he could manage was a sickening, string of gurgling grunts and squeals.

/././

Something out of the corner of his eye made him freeze, instincts suddenly on high alert. Steve didn't have time to react, his mind not fully registering what he was seeing. The message his brain flashed didn't come through fast enough. _What the hell was the profiler doing in Danny's house?_

Alicia shrieked and lunged at Steve, hitting him hard. She shoved him face first into the wall. Surprised he hit the floor, panting, legs melting underneath him as he clawed for the weapon on his hip. Efforts futile as his vision blanked out. What sounded like the guttural call of an animal was the last thing he heard.

/././

 _Steve!_ Tears streaked his face and Danny couldn't breathe. _Steven, answer me! Make a sound. I need to know you're okay._

Scattered thoughts flew through his head, as he struggled to fill his lungs.

 _Steve, where was Steve?_

 _Why was it so quiet?_

 _Had he taken her down?_

 _Had she_ \- he couldn't finish the thought, so he skipped to another. _I'll kill the bitch._

 _What the fuck was going on?_

 _Steven!_

He grit his teeth and got himself under control, despite his terror and crushing headache. What felt like an hour went by and Danny waited. He took a deep breath and just listened. The house was eerily still. His vision tunneled, and he worried he might lose black out. He tried to call to his partner again, but couldn't do anything but squeak. He felt like he was so close to regaining his voice.

Helpless, he watched as Alicia dragged Steve into the room by his arms. She dropped him a foot or so from Danny with a thump.

"I knew he'd come." She stood over the unconscious body of his partner and best friend. Blood had already soaked his shirt. The knife from the countertop block protruded obscenely from Steve's back.

Danny reacted violently to the sight. His stomach let loose and everything he'd consumed in the last day made a reappearance. He choked on his vomit, unable to turn his head.

"Oh no you don't."

She rolled him onto his side, smacking his back. Danny sputtered and coughed face covered with puke. And it was up his nose too, burning. He heaved again, desperately trying to spit the bile from his mouth.

"Here-" She dumped some of the energy drink she'd been sipping on his face. "Maybe this will help."

To be honest, it did help. The sweet liquid managed to wash away some of the yuck and put a more pleasant taste in his mouth.

"S'eve." Danny was surprised at his voice. Felt like sandpaper rubbing on rocks in his throat, but he could speak again. _Barely_. "Kk'ill."

"Not even close." She caressed the knife. "Now if I twisted it just the right way. Maybe."

"No, p'ease."

"How cute. You love him, don't you?" She let go of the knife, curling her hand around Steve's neck before ruffling his hair. "I must say. He is a handsome man. Too bad you'll never have him."

"Fffck."

"No, I'm sorry, not today, _Danno_. But I'll remember your offer." She snickered and booted him in the gut. "Now you listen."

Alicia was very aware that the drug was wearing off because she'd begun keeping her distance. Danny tensed when he realized she was in the utensil drawer again. He couldn't see her clearly as he now lay on his side, facing away from the cabinets.

"Drop this case. Consider it solved. I did it. All this chess nonsense. Hell, I don't even play!" She chuckled, clearly pleased with herself.

Steve moaned and she hit him in the face with a potato masher. Danny weakly pleaded for her to stop. He didn't know how much abuse either of them could take.

She grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and turned him so he could see her.

"I came here for one thing, Detective Williams. And it wasn't you." She dug into her pants pocket and held up a chess piece before setting it on the table. "Don't worry. I'm not here for your partner either."

She kicked Danny again, this time catching his chin. His eyes rolled back and he saw a shower of stars. When his vision cleared, Alicia was gone. He waited only a few precious seconds, listening for her. But the house was quiet.

He didn't care if she was lurking somewhere waiting to pounce. He needed to assess his best friend. To know if he was alive.

"Steve? Ope'eyes." His speech was slow, words halting.

"Danny?"

"Hey. Don'move." He raised his voice best he could. "Got me? No move."

"Okay. Won't move." His words were slurred and Steve hadn't opened his eyes. "Back hurts."

"Good."

"Good?" Steve opened one eye.

"Knife back. Stab."

Weakly, Steve tried to reach to inspect.

"Stop. No." Danny was suddenly out of breath. He closed his eyes.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve was suddenly on high alert.

"Fine. Nee' a sec." Danny was so close to losing it. "Fuck..."

"Can you _move_?" By his voice, Steve already knew the answer.

Danny groaned as he tried to demonstrate his predicament. _God, he really needed to stretch his legs._ "She drug me."

"She?"

"FBI."

"Alicia?"

Danny mumbled his agreement.

"Shit." Steve slid his hand into his pocket. "Phone."

Danny sighed with relief. "Thank God."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading. More to come soon...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here ya go - the next chapter. Took me a little extra time to get this one sorted out. Thanks KQ, you helped knock some things loose. And Tracey...I am...rolling...on the floor...thank you for keeping me smiling.  
**

* * *

"Wait. What?" Danny sat straight up, yelping when pain shot up his arm. "Fuck."

He studied his bandaged hand.

"Hey, you're awake." Lou smiled from a nearby chair.

Danny glanced around the room. They were in the ER. A triage room. He couldn't have been out for long.

"Steve?"

"He's in good hands, Danny."

"Not what I asked, Lou."

Chin ducked through the curtain. "Hey, you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Danny's eyes darted between the two of them.

"About an hour. They were just about to wake you."

"Shit, Grace. Has anyone-"

Lou reached forward and squeezed Danny's arm. "Don't worry. I checked with the school. She's fine. Big exam today. HPD put a few guys on the premises. We got ya covered."

"Okay...Okay..." Danny lay down, eyes drifting closed. They snapped open. "Steve?"

"He's fine, Danny." This time it was Chin. "They took him into surgery not long after you got here."

"Surgery? And he's fine?" Danny's face was a mix of pain, anger and frustration.

Chin kept his voice low and steady. "They wanted to be extra cautious about removing that knife."

Lou crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Damn, that boy is lucky."

Danny shook his head. "It wasn't her first time."

"Yea, you mumbled something about that profiler when we first found you two."

Chin moved closer to the bed. "Didn't you guys just meet with her?"

"Where is she?" Danny tried to sit up again, looking a little disoriented. Concern lit his face.

Lou held him down. "We tried to contact Ms. Brown. No answer on her cell. Her place has been cleared out."

"Jerry." Their friend's name came out more as a grunt than anything else as Danny shifted to relieve his discomfort.

"Jerry?" Chin lost some of his ordinarily cool demeanor.

"He knows her. Online forum."

Lou and Chin exchanged looks.

"I'll check with Jerry." Chin left the room.

"How are you feelin, man?"

"Alright. Head hurts."

"Let me get you some pain meds." Lou disappeared for a few seconds. He was smiling when he returned with a nurse. "Got you some good stuff."

"I don't want any _good stuff_ , Lou. Please."

"Just a little something to take the edge off, Detective Williams." The young man smiled. "You don't need to be in pain."

"Alright fine, thank you." He settled against the pillows, watching the nurse inject something into his IV.

Lou waited for the guy to leave before talking again. "Steve said you were drugged as they carted him away. Said they should run tests."

"Yea Alicia. She put something in my coffee."

Lou frowned and pulled out his phone. "I'll make sure CSU checks the coffee."

"No wait." Danny rubbed his eyes. "It was the milk."

"Ok, the milk then." Lou nodded and tapped out a text.

"Detective Williams?" A physician's assistant breezed into the room. "Good to see you're awake. I hear we have some extra pain meds on board. How do you feel now?"

"How do I feel?" Danny glared for a split second before Lou touched his arm. "Better. Can I get outta here?"

"Well, we're monitoring you for a concussion. You have a deep puncture wound to your left hand."

"I was drugged, stabbed with a fork and kicked a few times. No big deal." Danny had his legs over the edge of the bed. Fingers picking at the tape where his IV was attached.

"We aren't finished monitoring -" the PA moved to stop his patient. "We don't have your results back. You can't just leave."

"Is this your first time? You must be new." Lou was amused. "It's gonna take a lot more than a roofie and a fork to stop Danny here."

The PA didn't get the joke. "Please stop or I'll have to call security."

"I wanna be there when Steve wakes up." Danny ignored the staffer and pulled out his IV before standing on wobbly legs. "Where are my pants?"

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Lou guided a swaying Danny back to the bed. "Let me find your clothes before you flash the whole floor."

The big guy turned to the PA. "Can you please find out when Commander McGarrett might be out of surgery?"

"Sure, I can do that, but your friend needs to lie down before he falls down."

Danny growled and reached for the man, snagging his lab coat and tugging him closer. "Now listen to me. If you don't-"

"Danny - stand down." Chin stepped back into the room, distracting his friend just enough for the PA to escape. "Steve's still in surgery."

Hand on his forehead, Danny took a deep breath. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Danny it's been an hour. Not long, okay?"

"Clothes, I need my clothes." Voice a little frantic, he glanced around the small room.

"What you need is to sit your butt down, my friend." Lou slid a chair closer.

Danny nodded and obeyed. "Alright, I'll sit. What's the update?"

His friends just looked at him.

"The crime scene. My house." He waved his good hand, a thin line of blood leaked from where the IV had been.

Chin cleared his throat and tried not to react to his growing concern. "HPD has it covered. CSU arrived just after you left."

"Is Eric working?"

"Yea." Lou scrunched his eyebrows. "Why? You want me to send for him?"

"Tell him to get my phone. It's somewhere-" Danny rubbed his eyes again, squeezing the bridge of his nose and groaning. "I couldn't find it. I don't remember-"

"Hey, easy there. You look like you're about to call Ralph." Lou took a step back.

Danny closed his eyes, giving his friends a weak smile. "No, I'm good. Just need to rest a second."

"Take a whole minute, my friend. You've been through a lot." Chin smiled. "Can we get you anything?"

"Why would she reveal so much? God, I wish I could remember."

Danny was talking to himself more than anyone else.

"She made a mistake, dammit. She left us alive."

Lou scratched his chin and sighed. "She's bold. You gotta give her that. And the woman is cold."

"You won't find her." Danny smoothed the bandage on his swollen hand. "She's been doing this for years."

He closed his eyes through another wave of nausea, accepting a small basin Chin placed in his lap. Just in case.

"She killed her daughter." Danny shook his head, clearly upset.

Chin was disturbed by the revelation. "What Danny? She told you that?"

Danny kept babbling. "She isn't done here. She didn't want me or Steve."

"What else did she tell you? What do you remember?" Chin pushed him a little.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't. I just - God my head hurts."

"Take it easy, man." Lou squeezed his arm. "It's gonna be alright."

"Stop. I don't need your help." Danny raised his voice. "I know this. It's here."

Chin and Lou exchanged a glance, and Chin ducked out of the room for a few seconds.

He smacked his forehead. "I just can't get it out."

"Danny man, come on. Give yourself a break."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, huh? Steve's on the operating table. Again!" Face red and sweat beading on his face, Danny fought to catch his breath. "She told me everything! I know she did."

Lou sat on the edge of the bed, trying to act casual. "That crazy bird was messing with you."

Chin tried his hand at reason. "She knew you'd have trouble remembering."

"Fuck!" Danny sprang up from the chair and took off down the hall.

"Jeez, where is he going?" Grover groaned.

Chin was already through the curtain and catching up with Danny. Hospital staff watched with concern, but kept their distance.

"It's alright. I've got him." Chin waved off two orderlies.

Danny didn't have the energy to fight off his friend. He let himself be pushed into the wall.

Chin kept his cool. "You've gotta slow down for a minute, brah. Steve is in good hands. Surgery was a precaution only."

"No, I know." Danny held up his hands, seeming to surrender, before becoming animated again. "Grace. My phone. I gotta call-"

"Eric's looking for it. Alright?" Chin released Danny. "You good?"

"Shit maybe she took it. I know I had it before-" Danny was clearly demonstrating how _not good_ he was.

"I'll have Jerry trace it. Okay?" Chin was on his phone in a flash. He sent off a quick text.

Trembling, Danny fumbled for pockets he didn't have. "I need to call Grace."

Lou approached slowly, watching Chin for cues. Their friend was falling apart.

"Hey, let me call her. You're in no shape. You'll scare her. Got me?" Lou made eye contact with Danny. "I know someone in the office. I'll do a check and no one will know. Ok? We can keep it quiet."

"Lou, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This whole mess."

"It's not your fault, man. Some crazy bitch broke into your house. I doubt she'll go anywhere near the school. We'll get the kids through today and then we'll set something up tonight. Sound good?"

Chin and Lou both looked at Danny to make sure he was processing.

"Yes I get it. Stop looking at me like I'm a child. I'm fine."

Lou rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "If this is fine, then I'm a super model. Now let me make this call."

"Okay." Danny relaxed a little.

The moment of peace lasted about a minute.

"Danny-" Lou's mouth fell open as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yea Lou?"

"Someone picked Grace up from school." The sentence was more of a question than a statement.

Danny twitched. "Someone picked her up? Who? What about Will? They pick him up too?"

Lou relayed what he'd been told. "They identified themselves as Dr. Madison Gray? Grace had a text from you."

"The shrink? What the fuck? We were supposed to meet with her today." Anxiety rose in Danny's voice as color flushed his cheeks. "Where's Grace now? They on their way here? Wait - text from me? I didn't send Grace a text."

Lou looked cross between confused and slowly terrified as it dawned on him. He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"Shit no Lou - no -" Danny shook and his breathing was suddenly erratic. "Grace. They took her. Grace..."

He mumbled his daughter's name as Chin struggled to keep his friend from falling on the floor. Activity swirled around them. Lou barked orders into his phone. A nurse injected Danny with something, and they eased him into a wheel chair.

Just then, Kono exited a nearby elevator carrying a tray of coffees, mouth open, smile cracking. "No..oh no. What's happened? Is Steve okay?"

"Someone took Grace." Chin's pronouncement was the end of the world.

Kono dropped the coffees into the trash and rushed to Danny's side, wrapping her arms around him. "God Danny, I'm sorry."

He nodded against her. "Grace, I can't lose her..."

"We'll get her back, Danny." Kono whispered in his ear.

Danny froze, straightening himself. He pushed away, dabbing his nose on his sleeve, his voice clear. "Lou - any word on Will?"

Lou came out of his own trance. "Uh yea. Will's fine. Renee's got him. They're all safe, Danny. Man...I'm sorry..."

"Good, no that's good." Danny smiled as he sank into the chair, the sedative finally taking hold.

* * *

 _ **So...what do you think? Worth the wait, I hope. **evil grin****_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello all... I put off posting this chapter because I wanted to have the next few ready to go first. Yesssss...I'm guilty of writing as I go - for the most part. Now, take a deep breath. Hold on. The roller coaster is slowly creaking up the hill now...**_

* * *

"Danny?" Steve leaned heavily against the bed railing. His stubborn partner was resisting efforts to wake him.

Lou had just stepped out to take a phone call and then meet with the team. He'd reluctantly told Steve about Grace.

"Danny." He raised his voice a little and gave his friend a light shove. "Buddy, you awake? We don't have much time."

This time, he was in luck. Danny blinked slowly, eyes not quite adjusting. "Steve?"

"Hey, there you are." Steve flashed his biggest goofy grin before getting back to business. He was on a mission. "Lou just left. We don't have much time."

The best friends stared at one another for a few beats.

"You're ok?" Danny seemed like he wasn't certain of anything right then.

"Of course I am." Another smile from Steve. But it didn't quite meet his eyes. He was avoiding something. "Come on. We gotta move."

"Grace, did they find her?" Hope flickered briefly.

"No." A simple response and a hand on Danny's arm was all he could give. Steve knew the dam was about to break. He wanted to keep the damage to a minimum.

Danny sobbed, still half under from the sedative. "God...Gracie."

"I'm so sorry, buddy." He could give his partner this moment, but they didn't have long.

"They took my baby, Steve. They took her..."

"I know, I know." His voice cracked.

"Why?"

Steve didn't have an answer. He tried to school his face but it was just too much. Leaning into his friend, he let Danny wrap his arms around him.

After a few seconds, Steve pulled away, straightening. They couldn't indulge in worry. The clock was ticking. Danny, though, still looked lost.

Steve pushed forward with his plan. He knew his partner would catch up. Eventually. "Does Grace have her backpack?"

Danny shook his head, not sure how the question mattered. Nothing mattered except his baby was missing. He could barely control his breathing, let alone worry about Grace's backpack.

"Danny, focus."

"I don't know. Probably. Yes." He was shaking, his voice unsteady.

"You can't fall apart. That's not gonna help. Okay?" Steve got close to his partner again. Words soft but forceful.

Danny shrank away just a little. "Yea, I - I can't."

"You trust me." Steve grabbed Danny's arm.

He stiffened like he'd been hit, yanking his arm. "Of course I do."

"Alright. Let's find Grace." Steve was happy to see a spark from his friend. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get outta here then."

"How are we - we don't have -" Danny squeezed his eyes shut, pushing back a headache and his confusion.

"I've got it covered." With a quick confident raise of an eyebrow and a sly grin, Steve dangled a set of keys.

"Those are Lou's keys."

"He won't miss them. Come on, we've got to move."

"I still don't - how do you?" Danny's eyes showed a mix of uncertainty and despair.

"Look at me. We've got this."

Danny nodded, sitting up slowly and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Totally focused on his partner.

Steve kept talking, working to distract his best friend from getting stuck in negative thoughts. "If Grace has her backpack, we can track her."

Now Danny showed a little more life. "Track her?"

Steve grabbed clothes from a shelf and returned to the bed.

"You better start explaining now, Steven, before I send you back to the OR."

"There's a tracking dot in her backpack. Jerry is running a trace right now."

"Seriously? You Lo-jacked my daughter?"

"Not Grace. Her backpack."

"But she carries that thing with her everywhere." His voice drifted, and he closed his eyes. "You are such an idiot. Is that why you freaked out when I got her that new bag?"

Steve hardened his gaze. Mostly to mask the itch and tear of pain from his back, but also because he couldn't let his partner get the better of him. "It's not like I micro chipped _her_."

"I'm starting to think that might be a good idea for all of us." Danny scrubbed his face. "Have Jerry do his thing and let's get outta here. Find my baby."

"Sounds good to me, partner."

"Now where are my clothes?"

/././

Grace huddled in a corner, eyes never leaving the slit of light under the door.

The woman had taken her phone and dumped her backpack. Which she now clutched to her chest, the familiar smell a comfort. Her dad had bought it for her right before school started, letting her pick the one she wanted. A peace offering of sorts, she figured.

Things had been tense between them since the plane crash. And it was more than normal teenage shit. He worried about everything. Embarrassed her when she was with her friends. She knew he ran background checks on people in her life. He wouldn't leave her alone if he knew she had a _real_ boyfriend.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Yet now she wished like hell he was there so she could tell him everything.

Her anxiety grew with the shadows that stretched across the room. The woman hadn't hidden her face. Grace knew this was not a good thing. But she wouldn't let herself dwell on it.

Danno and Uncle Steve would find her. Their extended ohana would turn over every inch of the island looking for her. But she could not push down the anxiety. She'd been taken before and those memories were traumatic. It didn't matter how much therapy she'd been through. How many times she'd told herself she'd be okay. Sometimes, if she shut her eyes tight, she'd be back there. Scared to death and stuffed into that sweltering storage unit. Wondering where her daddy was. _Was he okay?_ She had those same worries now.

As the prospect of spending the night there loomed, she couldn't sit still. If she did, she might lose her mind. So she pushed to her feet and paced the room, counting the stone tiles between her corner and the door. _Fifteen_. There were fifteen tiles in each row. One for every year of her life.

Her brain stuttered on one thought.

 _Would this be it for her?_

For the first time since she'd been taken, her chest tightened, and tears ran down her cheeks. She'd never felt so alone, swallowed by the world.

 **/././**

"I can't go back in there and tell Danny we have nothing." Chin shook his head.

"Hey, we're in this together." Lou's deep voice was soothing, but it wasn't enough and he knew it.

"We're gonna find her, cuz." Kono rubbed Chin's arm.

He pulled away like she'd stung him. "We don't know that. We have to face -"

"No." Kono crossed her arms and glared at Chin. "I'm not giving up."

"I didn't say to give up. I meant." He stopped and leaned against the wall, thankful the small waiting room was empty. "We have nothing."

"I'll talk to Danny." Lou squeezed Chin's shoulder. "You two can stay out here for a minute. I know what he's going through."

Kono blocked the exit. "We should all be there."

"No, Kono. Not yet." Lou turned to her. "Just, give me a few minutes. Steve's there if I need back up anyway."

Chin nodded and pulled Kono into a hug. "Let us know when you're ready."

Lou took a deep breath and disappeared through the swinging door. Not even a minute later he ducked back into the room.

"What's wrong? Lou, talk to me." Chin held onto Kono.

Lou shook his head, unable to speak for a few seconds. And then he could only get out two words. "They're gone."

Dumfounded, Chin parroted his friend's words. "They're gone."

"Seriously?" Kono freed herself from her cousin, eyes wide with disbelief, mouth open but she was suddenly paralyzed.

After one long, shaky exhale, Lou cemented what he'd already said. "Both of them. Gone. Room's empty."

* * *

 _ **Did you catch my little shout out to an awesome fic? She knows who she is... Just couldn't help myself and I don't care if I have Grace's age wrong. Thanks to Tracey for reading my lumps of clay...and thanks, as always, to all of you for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and Grace jumped to her feet. _Was it her dad? Uncle Steve?_

A woman stood in the hall. Not the one who'd picked her up at school. For a few seconds, Grace thought she might be safe. This woman seemed friendly, softer.

"Hello Grace. I'm Alicia. I hope my partner wasn't rough with you."

Grace just stared at her. She wasn't saved. This wasn't a rescue.

When she didn't respond, the transformation was immediate. The easy smile on the stranger's face morphed into a nose flaring snarl.

"You'll answer me. _Now_."

"Hi Alicia." Grace stuttered. She couldn't stop shaking and clutched her backpack even tighter.

"Ma'am is how you'll address me."

Grace nodded, bottom lip quivering. She whispered an apology because she simply could not make her voice work right.

"What's that? Speak up."

"Sorry. Ma'am. I'm sorry."

Alicia smiled again and her eyes lit up. Like someone switching a mask at a party.

"Oh darling, don't be scared. This will be fun."

Grace bit the inside of her lip to stifle a smart comment. This was anything but fun.

"Now, drop that ratty backpack and come with me."

Grace didn't move.

Alicia slid her long shirt aside and tapped the weapon on her hip. "Gracie, please. Don't make me use this."

A gun. Like her dad's.

"Toss me the bag you love so much." The tone of her voice broached no leeway. Grace obeyed, and Alicia practically cooed in response. "Thank you. You are such a sweet girl."

 **/././**

"All right genius, what are we gonna do when we get there? Neither of us have weapons."

Steve shrugged, cool and calm. "Lou has a secret stash in the back. A safe."

"And you know this how?" Danny couldn't help himself.

"He told me."

"And he also told you the combination?"

"Of course."

Danny shook his head and turned toward the window, mumbling something.

"We have a little bit of a drive ahead of us." Steve reached over and squeezed Danny's arm. "Let's work this like any other case. What do we know?"

Danny nodded, taking an extra breath or two. "Alicia broke into my house this morning."

"To get your phone, so they could fake a text."

"Why take Grace? I don't get it." Danny stopped, both fists clenched. He pounded the dash before continuing. "They're working together? That doesn't make sense."

"Stranger things have happened." Steve blew it off a little too quickly.

"Dammit Steven!" Danny growled. "If something happens to my daughter."

"Nothing's going to happen to Grace."

"Something already happened to Grace." Danny straightened, seeming to get control of himself. "Sure you should be driving?"

Steve glared.

"You just had surgery."

"I only had a local."

"What? Seriously? They pulled a knife-"

"From my back, I know. I was there. And you're in worse shape with Grace."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"You wanna find Grace, right? Bickering isn't helping." He regretted the question and harsh tone a split second after he said the words.

Danny bit his lip and looked away, breath catching in his throat. It was obvious he was working very hard not to break down.

"Hey I'm sorry." Steve murmured.

A nod was all Steve got for a the moment, then Danny turned back to him, eyes shiny with tears.

Slowing for traffic, Steve dug into his pocket.

"Here, call Jerry." He tossed his phone at Danny. "Make sure the location hasn't changed."

Another nod from Danny, and they both waited as the call connected.

"Jerry, it's Danny."

Steve stole a few glances at his partner as the vehicles around them began moving again. His heart pounded in his throat as he strangled the steering wheel, waiting for word.

"Hold up. What?" Danny's voice cracked a little and he raked his bad hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. Took him a moment to carry on with the conversation. "Repeat what you said, Jerry. The trace is gone?"

Steve swerved when he heard the words. He pulled the car back on the road and glanced hesitantly at his best friend.

"Give me the last location. No, it's okay. It's not your -" Danny closed his eyes, letting out a shaky exhale before adding. "It's not your fault, Jer."

/././

"How did they avoid the cameras?" Chin left the elevator first.

Kono raised her eyebrows in disbelief, matching her cousin step for step. "Need I remind you this is Steve and Danny we're talking about?"

"Their HPD babysitter is in deep shit. That's for sure. I've never seen Duke turn so many shades of red." Lou half chuckled, desperate to find even a scrap of humor.

The three teammates marched through the lobby. There were already a few reporters milling about, so they ducked through a delivery door. The governor would not be pleased with the publicity.

"Sonofabitch! They took my ride." Lou scowled, shaking his head. "I shoulda known McGarrett was up to something when he gave me that extra long hug. Damn."

Chin sighed and led the way to his car. "Come on. We'll take mine."

"Where are we going?" Kono jogged along beside them. "We don't have a clue where they went."

Chin's phone buzzed and he groaned when he looked at it. He did not need any crazy theories right then. "What's up, Jer? Slow down."

Everyone stopped when Chin raised his hand. And they waited, mouths agape.

Chin closed his eyes like he was counting to ten to keep his sanity. "You did what? Wait a minute. Take a breath, Jer. It's alright. Just tell me where they are."

Lou's patience shredded, he couldn't help but gripe. "Come on, man, we can't take the suspense as it is. Spill it."

Chin pocketed his phone. "Steve lo-jacked Grace's backpack."

"Why am I not surprised." Lou rolled his eyes. "The rest of us are probably next."

"Jerry traced it for them." Chin actually seemed hopeful.

Kono relaxed ever so much. "Thank god. Where are they now?"

"Jerry's tracking Steve's cell now. He'll text me their location." Chin headed for his car. "Let's get outta here. They have at least a 30 min head start."

* * *

 _ **Don't worry...I won't make you wait. Not long anyway.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I couldn't keep you waiting...please forgive any mistakes. First some humor...then...well you'll see.  
**_

* * *

Chin pounded the steering wheel, horn joining the blaring chorus around them.

"Damn this traffic." Lou bellowed. "I thought Chicago was bad."

Kono held her phone away from her ear. "HPD says a tour bus ran off the road."

Lou tapped the dash. "Can't we get around this?"

"I'm boxed in." Chin craned his neck for a better view of the snarled mess around them.

"Flip on the lights. Come on, man. You need the sirens too." Lou frowned, looking like it took every ounce not to grab the wheel.

Chin crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Like I hadn't thought of that."

"Boys!" Kono smacked both of them from the backseat, Gibbs style. "This isn't helping!"

Now both men turned, aligned against their common enemy.

Lou raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd really love to hear a suggestion from the peanut gallery. Short of getting out and walking, we're stuck."

Kono was not deterred. "I know a short cut."

"What? Short cut?" Chin gave his cousin a look like she'd just told him she could apparate a la Harry Potter.

"Oh shit, she's got that McGarrett twinkle." Lou shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "We're in trouble now."

She smacked Lou again before poking Chin in the shoulder. "Pull over there."

"There are two cars between us."

"They'll move."

"Where are they gonna go, Kono?" Chin showed a rare flash of agitation.

"Jump the curb. Drive into the park."

Lou leaned toward the dash, out of reach. "Um Kono there are people-"

"Go slow. They'll move."

"They'll move, she says." Lou chuckled. "Chin, I'm glad you're the one driving."

/././

Hands on his hips, Danny studied the house. "Wait. I know this place."

"How? Since when have you been to this part of the island?" Steve locked the gun safe and closed the back of the SUV. Lou had thankfully kept the thing well stocked. They each had a handgun, plenty of ammo and a few extras.

"It's a DEA seizure." Danny rolled his eyes at his partner. "Seriously, don't you read the weekly action reports?"

"That's what I have you for, buddy." Steve grinned.

"The bust was more than a month ago. This place should be deserted."

"I see two vehicles." Steve double checked through a pair of binoculars he'd found in Lou's stash.

Danny did his best to stay on task. "The driveway is the only way in or out. The back drops off to some pretty steep cliffs."

"We gotta go in on foot. Stick to the tree line." Steve checked his extra ammo and secured a knife to his ankle. "Come on."

"My baby's in there." Danny tucked a SIG into his waistband.

"I know. Grace is my family too. We go in there together and we bring her home. End of story."

They kept to the tree line, pausing at the edge of the overgrown foliage, just out of sight.

"I don't like this." Danny crouched beside Steve.

"I'm gonna put that on your tombstone, partner."

"Funny."

After a beat, Steve frowned. "You're right. It's too quiet."

Stunned, Danny was speechless, but only for a few seconds. "Wow, I'm right?"

"Don't get used to it." Steve punched his best friend's arm. "Do you remember anything else about the house from that report you read?"

"Two entrances. Here and one out the back."

"You ready?" When he got his answer, Steve nodded. "Let's go."

One more quick scan of the perimeter and they were off, ducked low and moving methodically. Still no sign of movement. The place seemed deserted.

Steve tried the front door, and it opened with barely a nudge. The two men exchanged glances. Steel hard. No worries allowed to creep in. Emotions could come once Grace was safe.

The first room was bare except for a wicker furniture set stacked in the corner and a few rugs rolled and leaning against the far wall. Straight ahead led to a large open kitchen and to the left was a darkened hall. They cleared the kitchen first. The fridge was running, but empty. There was a damp rag draped over the edge of the sink.

Steve pointed toward the hall and Danny nodded. Slowly they crept into the semi-darkness. A loud crinkle made them both jerk to a stop. A wrapper on the floor. Steve grit his teeth and shook his head. Rookie mistake. Danny tapped his shoulder and they continued.

The first door was a small bathroom. Standup shower, toilet and sink only. One small window cracked open. The second door was an empty room, windows set high along the ceiling. They too were open.

Steve touched Danny's back, and he went first to check the final room.

This time, the door was locked.

Both men looked at each other. Steve examined the lock. A deadbolt like you'd put on an entrance. Nothing fancy. Carefully, he checked the doorframe, crouching to peer under the thin slit. He nodded.

Danny closed his eyes for a second. Then he spoke. First his voice was only a cracked whisper. Then it grew a hair louder.

"Grace? It's your dad."

"Danno?"

"Are you safe?"

"I'm okay. There's no one here but me. The door's locked."

"Get back, sweetie, okay?" Steve readied himself to kick the door. He counted with his fingers.

"This is too easy; I don't like this." Danny shook his head, swallowing hard and shaking. "Too easy."

Steve hardened his jaw, his eyes acknowledging what his partner said.

"Danno? Uncle Steve? You still there?"

That voice did them both in.

"We're coming, Grace. Just need to make sure it's ok."

"There's no bombs or anything." The impatience in her voice was evident.

Steve stifled about half a laugh. "Ok, Gracie. Thank you."

"Just stand back, okay. We're coming in."

Steve nodded and kicked the door.

Which didn't budge.

"Shit. It's pretty solid."

Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder. "Wait, can we pick the lock?"

Now Steve was the impatient one. "One more time and I've got it."

True to his word, Steve kicked the door and this time, it flew open, banging against the wall.

Danny rushed in, scooped up his daughter and held her close, hand smoothing her hair. "You sure you're okay, Monkey?"

She nodded against him.

"We gotta move." Steve rubbed Grace's back, giving her an awkward sideways hug. "It's not safe."

Grace slid away. "The second lady took my backpack."

Danny shot Steve a worried glance and then focused on Grace.

"That's ok, Grace. I'll get you a new one. We need to get out of here. Stay between me and your Uncle Steve, okay? Do exactly what we say."

She nodded again, eyes wide but there wasn't any fear there. Just fierce determination.

Steve led the way, creeping up the hall, halting them before each doorway with a raised fist. The outer room was the same as they'd left it. Fridge chugging away noisily in the kitchen. Same candy wrapper on the floor.

"Wait." Steve stopped. "Something-"

"Doesn't feel right." Danny finished his thought.

"It's too easy." Steve turned to Grace. "Did they say anything to you? Did you hear them talk to each other? Anything?"

"No. The first lady just told me to keep quiet. The other one took my backpack."

"The tracker?" Steve surveyed the mostly empty room, concern evident in his voice.

"How?" Danny moved closer to Grace. "Seriously, how could they know?"

"You Lo-jacked my backpack?" She glared at her dad.

Danny waved both hands. "Don't look at me."

"Uncle Steve?"

"You can yell at me later. Let's get back to the -"

The window shattered and Steve dropped. A chunk of the wall splintered where more bullets found their mark.

"Down Grace!" Danny jumped on top of his daughter. He searched for a shooter, heart pounding out of his chest, but saw only his partner sprawled on the floor. "Steve! Steven! Answer me."

* * *

 _ **Did I just do that? Yup, I did.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Don't blame me! Tracey told me to post this!**_

* * *

"Get up."

Fear squeezed Danny's lungs for a few seconds and he couldn't breathe. His hand went to his hip, but his weapon was a few feet in front of him, just out of reach.

"I said get up."

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his worst fears. Former FBI profiler, Alicia Brown, stood in the entryway to the kitchen, gun in her hand.

"You really thought it'd be this easy?"

"No." He pushed up to a crouch, whispering in Grace's ear to stay down. "No, I didn't think it'd be this easy."

"Then why come?"

Danny giggled. "Seriously? You took my daughter."

"She's great, isn't she? Such a sweetheart."

"Then you know why I'm here." He shot a glance toward Steve who still hadn't moved.

"Danno, she has a gun." Grace squeaked.

"I know, baby. It's okay." Danny put himself between Grace and Alicia.

"I saw her, and I had to have her." Alicia raised the weapon she'd been holding at her side. "A gift for all my sacrifice."

Danny didn't say anything. He moved toward Steve, Grace mirroring his movements without being told.

"Look at her as payment for sparing you."

"Then what do you call this?" Danny gestured toward his fallen partner.

"Dumb luck on your part."

They all turned toward the new voice. Dr. Madison Gray stood in the doorway, rifle aimed at Grace.

"This was a smuggler's home. You didn't think there might be secret passages? Hidden rooms? I'm surprised the DEA report didn't list them. Yes, I know about the reports." She smiled. "The omission worked in our favor."

"We didn't expect anyone to find us." Alicia's confidence cracked just a little.

A glare passed from Dr. Gray to Alicia.

"But we saw you coming from a mile away." Dr. Gray reached into her pocket. "Once we found this. We knew company was on the way."

She tossed something at Steve's still form. _The tracker_.

"Grace, come to me." Dr. Gray shouldered her weapon and gestured toward the girl. Instinctively, Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Let her go, Danno." Alicia exaggerated his nickname. "Or I shoot your partner."

"And then I shoot Grace."

Alicia cracked just a little when Dr. Gray made her threat. And there was the slightest softening between the two women.

"Don't worry, baby. You know I won't hurt Grace. Not unless I have to."

Alicia didn't buy it. "But you said."

"I know what I said. And I meant it."

The two women argued some more, everyone changing their positions in an odd sort of dance.

Danny whispered in his daughter's ear. "Run, Grace. When I say. Keep running."

She nodded just a twitch.

As if she could read his mind, Dr. Gray charged and smashed Danny in the face with the butt of her rifle. She kicked his gun across the room. When he crumpled, he took a screaming Grace down with him.

"I don't have time for this. Alicia, search McGarrett." Dr. Gray turned. "Grace, wake your father. Now!"

Grace sat beside her unconscious father, rocking and sobbing. "Danno."

Alicia obeyed, digging into Steve's pockets. She tossed two extra clips and a knife to join Danny's weapon. Laughing, she held up a flash bang. "Just when were you gonna use this?"

The profiler kicked Steve and moved away again. He showed no signs of life.

"You're lucky I don't end this game right now!" Dr. Gray scowled. "Wake your father, you brat!"

Grace looked from one of her captors to the other, frightened and unsure.

"Daddy." She leaned close and called to her dad. "Danno, please wake up."

"More. Shake him. I know you want to." Now the shrink seemed to be feeding off the fear she was causing. "Do it! Or I will!"

Grace hesitated. Alicia pointed her gun at Steve. "You chose, Grace. Who do I shoot first? Your dad or his partner? Looks like your Uncle Steve here might be dead already."

"No, no please, don't hurt them. I'll do it." Trembling, she shook her father gently.

"Harder." Dr. Gray sneered, eyes glittering as she goaded her captive. "Come on. You can do it. I know you want to. How many times has he punished you? Or embarrassed you. He has it coming, Grace. Wake him or I will!"

Grace closed her eyes and took a long shaky breath. "Danno, please wake up. I don't wanna hurt you."

She gave her father a shove, maybe harder than she planned. And it did the trick. Danny groaned and blinked his eyes open. "Grace?"

She whimpered and he reached for her. Grace shrank away, ashamed that she'd done what they said. She'd hurt her dad.

Confused and in pain, Danny felt his face, fingers smearing the blood. He winced and tried to sit up, but fell back, eyes fluttering closed.

"No Danno, you have to stay awake." Grace grabbed his sleeve and yanked. "Please don't leave me."

"Thatta girl." Dr. Gray approved. "I knew you had it in you. Do it again. Harder this time. Like you mean it."

* * *

 _ **Now I'll go run and hide...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**And here ya go...a little distraction from this crazy world of ours...Enjoy!**_

* * *

"This is taking forever." Kono tapped the window and then kicked the seat. "You drive like one of the aunties."

"Kono stop it. Or I'm sending you the detailing bill." Chin kept shooting her annoyed glances in the rearview mirror.

She punched the driver's seat. "This would be faster if we'd borrowed Kamekona's chopper."

"There was no time, Kono. You know that." Chin growled. "And you're not helping."

Lou cleared his throat and turned so he could glare at both of them. "Alright you two. Man, I thought riding with Steve and Danny was bad."

The cousins didn't disagree, but Lou didn't give them a chance to respond. Kono flopped back against her seat, shaking her head as he continued.

"There's only so much we can do til we get there. HPD is on stand-by, waiting for our word. They've canvassed the area and have two possible locations. We can't have anyone rushing in when we don't know what we're up against."

Chin took control of the conversation. "Well, we have at least another 15 - 20 more minutes. What do we know?"

Lou jumped in first. "Dr. Madison Gray grabbed Grace at school after a text from Danny's phone okayed the pickup."

When Kono offered only a scowl, Lou added. "Steve and Danny were set to meet with Dr. Gray today. They'd already met with Ms. Brown."

Chin swung out and passed a slow-moving rental car. "Yea and they said they didn't get anything from her."

"Jeez, warn a body before you do that. Steve teach you how to drive?" Lou braced himself with a big old paw against the dash. "Alright, so she stonewalled them."

"How long had this been planned?" Kono seemed to be more talking to herself than anyone else. "This is just so crazy. What are they after?"

"If we knew that-" Chin sighed. "Let's stick to what we do know. This morning, Alicia Brown broke into Danny's house, dosed the milk and waited."

Lou frowned, clearly at a loss. "What I can't figure out is why didn't she just steal his phone and leave? Attacking two cops seems like a huge risk."

"She had to create a diversion. To distract us from the real plan. To buy time for her partner."

Kono's phone chimed and she scrolled through some fresh info from Jerry. "Oh no guys."

Her cousin couldn't hide his exasperation. "What now?"

"Alicia had a daughter." Kono didn't give them much. She kept her eyes on her cell.

"And? Come on, Kono, didn't your mamma teach you how to share? Don't leave us hanging."

She only grew more serious, ignoring Lou's ill-timed attempt at levity. "The daughter was an agent too. She was killed on the job. They never caught the perp."

/././

Alicia towered over him, grinning, and shook her head, the terrible sneer taking over her visage.

"And I thought you were worthy. Look at you. You're pathetic."

All Danny could do was raise his hands in supplication. His face a mess, there was blood in his eyes and streaked across his cheeks from where he'd hesitantly felt the damage her partner had inflicted. He must have lost some time because Grace was no longer at his side.

The profiler paced a short track between Steve and Danny. His instincts told him she was vulnerable. They screamed at him at act.

He tried to get his bearings but his vision kept whiting out if he moved his head. _God, he needed to do something. Save Grace. Check on Steve._

Because his best friend hadn't moved. Or made a sound. Seeing Steve this way tore Danny apart. Flashes of memory from the plane assaulted him. He wanted to call out. Needed to hear Steve's voice. But first things first. One thing tethered him to the here and now.

"Please, where is Grace? Let her go. Please. You have us."

"Let her go? You must be joking." Alicia's lit up like he'd told the best joke in the world.

"Please, she has nothing to do -"

"I'm afraid she has everything to do with this."

"What? She's just a kid. Please." Danny shook with the intensity of his emotions. His composure all but disappearing. He felt like he was being sucked into a very dark hole. "Please let her go home. Please just-"

"Stop trying to reason with her, Danny." Steve's voice was strong and very pissed off. "You can't reach her. She's broken, you know that."

"Steve, thank god." _You're alive._ Danny laughed and sobbed at the same time. "Grace. They have Grace. Please don't hurt her. Let her go, please."

"Danny - stop." Steve scolded. "Get a grip, buddy. You've got this. And I've got your back."

Danny digested what his partner said, the words sinking in but just not completely gelling. He knew Steve was right. He needed to get a grip. His whole face throbbed with his pulse. He was one giant ball of pain, and this hampered efforts to slow his breathing. But he hung on - _Steve had his back_.

Until it all fell to shit.

"Daddy!" Grace screamed from somewhere out of his sight, and Danny's whole world came apart.

He dissolved into another fit of pleading and negotiating.

"Danny!" Steve covered a pained groan with a growl. "Don't do it. Don't give in. They won't hurt Grace!"

Danny stopped. Alicia turned to Steve.

"And why do you say that, Commander? You've seen what we're capable of...all those dead serial killers."

"No, you won't hurt her." Steve turned his focus to his best friend. "Think about it, Danny. What do you know about Alicia here?"

"Steve, I don't know if I can -"

"Yes...you can.." Steve faded for a second, his words slurred. "Think about it."

"Steve, you alright?"

"Yea buddy. M'okay." Steve cleared his throat. "What do you know? Think."

"She killed her daughter. God...she needs..." The gravity of the situation dawned on Danny. He almost lost it again and Steve sensed this.

"See? They won't hurt her. She's a replacement."

"You think you're smart, huh?" Alicia snarled and moved closer to Steve. "Looking for this?"

She held up his weapon. He glared back, half propped on his elbow.

"I won't need a gun to take you down." Steve grit his teeth.

Danny sat up cautiously, taking a deep, slow breath. He knew Steve was purposefully drawing Alicia's attention. He couldn't waste the moment. One careful scan of the room, and he didn't see his gun. He wondered how long he'd been out because everything she'd pulled from Steve's pockets was gone too. Despite his bravado, his partner was pale and working too hard to keep up that Navy SEAL death stare. To make matters much worse, Danny didn't know where his daughter was. He couldn't gauge what action to take. _They were fucked_.

Steve continued to goad the profiler. Poking at her with pointed insults. Danny couldn't decide if his partner had lost his mind or if he had a solid plan. Sweating and heart pounding, he fought to stay upright. At least Steve sounded relatively strong. He couldn't have been wounded too badly.

Alicia chuckled, shaking her head. "I really wish I'd met you when I was younger. The fun we could've had."

"Nah, I'd rather have known your daughter. I bet she was the class act. Unlike you."

"Shut up." She threw her body into saying those words, lunging toward him. Eyes wide, nostrils flared, teeth bared.

Her sharp retort echoed. Both men took notice of the fracture in her composure.

"You killed her because you were jealous. Your own flesh and blood. Your baby." Danny added fuel to the fire.

And Steve continued, boldness that bordered on glee evident in his voice. "What kind of mother does that make you? And I know terrible mothers..."

"Shut up!" Alicia waved the gun between the two men.

"Stop." Dr. Gray appeared, dragging Grace. "Ignore them, Alicia. They're playing you. We have the upper hand."

The shrink made eye contact with each man, and then focused on Danny.

"This is the thanks I get? I take your brat to wash up. Her hands covered in _your_ blood? And this is how you act?"

She shook Grace to illustrate her point before tossing the teen to the floor.

Alicia wasn't moved by her partner's assurance. "But what if they're right? What if I'm not a good -"

Dr Gray exhaled loudly. "This is why I told you not to engage. Just kill them."

"No...no...no... She's not a brat." Alicia was cracking up. "She's mine."

She yanked Grace off the floor by her hair, moving into the kitchen area. "They can't have her. Just me. I can start over."

Dr. Gray kept her voice even as she approached, adding just a hint of affection. "Let me take Grace to the car, baby. We'll disappear like we planned. They'll never find us."

Alicia backed up, arms wrapped around Grace. "This will never work. We were wrong. I know what to do."

She continued babbling, but shot a quick glance over her shoulder. The French doors leading out to a lanai overlooking steep ocean cliffs were open.

Dr. Gray now had her back to Danny and Steve. They exchanged glances. Steve was already getting to his feet; blood ran from his ear down his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt. He tested his balance, and without a sound, he barreled into Alicia, knocking her and Grace through the doors.

Alicia howled, releasing Grace, and grappled with Steve. The gun she'd been brandishing skittered across the ground. The pair slammed into the rotten railing, the crack of the wood breaking sounded like a gunshot. Without warning, they rolled over the edge, knocking a dead potted plant with them. Danny screamed his partner's name. Dr. Gray grabbed Grace and pulled her back from the brink.

Grace was shaking and sobbing, trying to look over the edge. "Uncle Steve...Uncle Steve."

"Don't worry about him. He's gone." Dr. Gray held the struggling girl tight.

Danny scooped up the weapon, aiming reluctantly in the direction of the monster who was holding his precious daughter. "Please. On your knees. Hands behind your back."

"You're serious?" She laughed and shook Grace. "I still hold the most important piece in the game. You're done. Drop the weapon. Slide it to me."

He tensed his jaw and hardened his stance. "Grace, get ready."

She was oblivious to everything but the smashed railing. "No, you have to help him. Danno...Uncle Steve..."

Arm now at Grace's throat, Dr. Gray choked the girl ever so much. "Try anything and I smash her windpipe. Don't make me do this."

Grace clawed at her captor, eyes frantic, she coughed as she realized she couldn't get enough air.

"You know I'll do it, Detective." Dr. Gray jerked her arm tighter.

Danny didn't blink as he knelt and set the gun on the ground.

"Easy now. Make it come to me. No games."

He slid the gun to her, tears mixing with the blood on his face.

Dr. Gray crouched and snagged the weapon, releasing her hold on Grace somewhat.

"You're okay, Grace." Danny choked on his own sobs. He tried to move so he could see what had befallen his faithful friend and partner. "Please, let me check on them. They might be alive. What about Alicia? Doesn't she mean something to you?"

She nudged Grace to the ground. "Don't move or I'll kill your father. Got it?"

Grace definitely got it. She nodded and did as she was told.

"Alicia? Baby?" Dr. Gray inched closer to the cliff, keeping an eye on Danny and Grace. "Commander McGarrett?"

The ocean was loud, waves pounding the rocks below them. They all held their breath, waiting for an answer.

"She's dead." Steve didn't mince words.

Danny closed his eyes and deflated, relieved to hear his best friend's voice.

"What?" Dr. Gray peered over the edge. "You're lying. Check her pulse."

Alicia and Steve lay entangled on the rocks about five feet down. They'd hit a ledge rather than falling into the thrashing water.

"Check her pulse, _now_." Dr. Gray gestured with the weapon she held. "Don't make me kill your partner or his sniveling kid."

Steve did as he was told. "She's still dead."

The only reaction from Dr. Gray was one of frustration. "Get up here. Make it quick."

"What about her?"

"Leave her. I'm done with her anyway. She was weak."

Steve got to his feet, using rocks to steady himself. "I might need some help."

"Don't fuck with me, Commander. I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

He held up his hands to show he understood, yelling and aborting the action just as quickly as he did.

Eyes narrowed, she studied him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Arm's busted." He grit his teeth and leaned on the outcropping.

"This better not be a trick." She waved the gun at Danny. "Get down there and help him. One wrong move, and I kill your sweet girl _and_ your partner."

They stared at one another.

"The tide's coming in, Detective. Those rocks will soon be covered with water."

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to Tracey for her suggestions but not for the stuffy nose. Seems it's now possible to spread a cold via google docs. Hopefully I won't make you all wait a week for the rest.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_This posting is long overdue, I know. The muse fled while I was under the weather and then the Hubster inevitably caught the same bug. Two weeks of coughing and nose blowing and nights with mainly drug-induced sleep were not conducive to polishing the finer points of the next few chapters. Hopefully things are now back on schedule...dare I invite the heavens to laugh at me again..._ **

* * *

"Any day now." Dr. Gray snarled.

Danny could feel her eyes on him, burning holes in his aching body. He knew he could reach his partner easily. Steve could probably climb up on his own if he wanted. But as long as he was asking for help, Danny would give it to him. He trusted his best friend had a plan.

"If you don't do something soon, I'll push you down there with him."

He didn't like the impatience in her voice. Plan or not, the more annoyed she got, the more unbalanced things could become. At least there was only one lunatic now. But she still had all the guns. And most importantly, she had Grace.

His head swam unexpectedly. Crouching, he put his injured hand on the ground as a wave of dizziness passed, the pain helped to keep him lucid.

Steve tried to navigate the ledge, but slipped as rocks broke under his feet. "Shit."

"Can't you ever wait for backup?" Danny exhaled loudly. "Please be careful."

"I'm careful."

Danny laughed. "Like the time you took me to see those - what did you call them? Petroglyphs?"

"That wasn't my fault."

"Don't fuck with me, gentleman. This doesn't have to be a huge production."

"Just give me your hand. I can reach you." Steve made another attempt at scaling the crumbling outcropping, one arm cradled protectively against his chest. "Help me up. You've got this."

Danny grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him up. Losing his footing, he stumbled backwards, carrying his partner with him. He hit the ground hard as Steve landed on top of him.

Absentmindedly, he murmured reassurances, patting Steve on the back, fingers coming away sticky. _The stab wound_. Some of the stitches must have torn open. Anxiety bubbled over and he fought the urge to rant. First, he needed to take inventory.

"Is your arm really busted?" Danny whispered near Steve's ear as they caught their breath.

"Maybe a little." Steve gave him a quick smile as he pushed up to roll off of his partner, but Danny held on to him, keeping him close.

"Got a plan?"

"Stall." His breath was hot on Danny's neck.

"Shut up!" Dr. Gray bellowed and kicked bits of the collapsed railing at them. "Remember, I have your daughter."

"Alright...okay" Both men said at once.

"It was rather nice of you both to bring extra ammo. That means I can do this and still have plenty left to prove my point." Dr. Gray fired at the cliff. "And a flash bang? That was a great touch. Overkill maybe? Hmmm...overcompensating for something, Steve?"

Danny dug his nails into his best friend's arm, anchoring him in place, and the gesture didn't go unnoticed. Their eyes met and Danny tried like hell to convince Steve not to take the bait. Steve ducked away and Danny knew he'd won for now. Dr. Gray chuckled.

"You fascinate me, Detective Williams. I'm impressed with your level of coping skills. You came here from New Jersey. May as well be another planet. But you managed." She gestured with the gun. "Now, on your feet. Both of you."

Steve pushed up again, wincing when he instinctively used both hands. He was hurt, but Danny had yet to figure out just how bad it was.

"Alicia brought you to my attention. She showed me an article about the plane crash. What a terrible injustice that you weren't recognized for your bravery. After all, you did save your partner's life and bring down a drug ring."

Danny froze at the mention of the crash. He never thought of himself as brave. Scared shitless was more like it. The unexpected compliment caught him off guard as he wobbled to his feet.

"She'd come to me about a case a year ago and I -" Dr. Gray smiled fondly, showing a rare moment of softness. "I knew we were a match."

Without warning, she smacked Danny across the face, eliciting a whine he could not stifle, and he almost collapsed. If it weren't for Steve snagging his arm, he would have fallen.

"I'm disappointed that you killed Alicia, Commander McGarrett." She practically purred. "But honestly, you freed me. And I have my prize. Grace is worth more to me than watching you die."

Danny fought his urge to say something, breath hitched. He spit at his feet instead. His face was a mess of blood, mucous and tears. His eyes both bruised and already swelling. His breathing ragged. Nose smashed at an awkward angle. Despite his own agony, he ached with the need to comfort his daughter. To touch her. What Grace had seen today. He could never erase. Things were bad. She knew it. They all did.

"Don't worry. I won't harm her." Dr. Gray brushed an errant wisp of hair from the trembling girl's eyes. "Don't cry, dear. I won't kill your daddy. Or his friend."

A spark of hope flashed across Grace's face. And then vanished at the next words.

"No, mother nature will do that for me."

She kissed the top of Grace's head even as the young girl tried to squirm away. The shrink grabbed her hair and tugged hard.

"You and I will get along great. Once we establish the rules."

She spun Grace around and slapped her.

Steve tightened his grip on his partner as Danny pleaded. But he couldn't even hear his own words as the blood rushed in his ear. "Please stop. Let her go. Don't do this."

Dr. Gray smiled and regarded Danny for a few seconds. "So sweet, the love you have for your baby girl. I'm glad she'll have that memory to hold onto when things get tough. A strong foundation is, after all, the best thing one can give their children."

Pointing the gun at Steve and Danny, she cupped Grace's chin with her free hand.

"Now, Grace. Pay attention. Rule number one. Never disagree with me in public."

Grace did not break eye contact with Dr. Gray. She nodded her understanding.

"There. You've already learned an important lesson. I love a quick study."

"Why are you doing this?" Steve hissed.

"Why?" She sneered. "You ask why? I thought you were smarter than that, Commander."

The SEAL glared at her, angry with himself for engaging, but physically struggling to keep himself together. Danny leaned against his best friend, their shared warmth the only thing that felt real.

Dr. Gray chuckled wryly clearly not pleased. "Why does there have to be a reason?"

"You won't get far." Danny felt a desperate surge of last ditch optimism. He broke free of Steve's grasp and took a step toward his daughter. "You're okay, Grace. You'll be alright."

"Oh dear Danno." Dr. Gray gathered Grace in her arms, now pointing the weapon at the docile child. "I'm afraid she's seen too much to know those missives aren't true. So stop while you're ahead. I could kill her right here, you know. Let you and your _partner_ watch her die. Wouldn't that be fun?"

She paused, relishing the electric silence of the two seething men. The absolute power she had in that moment radiated from her body.

"She is so fragile. Defenseless. Must I demonstrate - again?"

She wrapped a hand around Grace's throat. The teen already knew what was coming.

Both Steve and Danny screamed for her to stop. Eyes wide, Grace could do nothing but try to keep breathing.

"See?" She shook Grace as her grip tightened. "This is what happens when you love something."

Letting go, she shoved the terrified girl to the ground.

"That's lesson two, my dear heart." She ran the tip of her shoe along Grace's tear stained cheek in a gesture of horrible tenderness. **"** Now, it's time to say goodbye. Grace and I have a plane to catch. Or is it a ship? Hmmm..."

Steve and Danny stood side by side, both glaring at their captor. Helpless to stop her. The stakes were too high.

"I'm looking forward to a little R&R. How about you, Grace? I bet you miss snow. Wouldn't that be nice?" She dug her fingernails into Grace's arm as she yanked her to her feet. "Answer me."

"It's okay, Grace." Danny soothed. "Do what she says. I'll find you."

"No it's not okay, Dad."

This comment earned Grace another fierce blow to the face. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, landing inches from her father.

"Don't touch her. You do. She dies. I warned you."

Steve growled something unintelligible.

"You have something on your mind, Commander? I'd love to hear your thoughts." Steve and Danny both kept their mouths shut. "I didn't think so. You're smart. You know I'm serious."

Grace whimpered.

"Don't worry, Gracie. This will all be over soon." Dr. Gray jammed the gun just behind Grace's ear. "On your feet. Let's take a walk. I have something special in mind for your daddy and his best friend."

/././

Steve knew where they were going.

And this knowledge did not fill him with confidence. He could only hope the rest of the team found them soon.

He wanted to snag a quick glance at Danny but he could feel the weight of the weapon that was pointed at Grace. One wrong move, one stumble, and the world would end. Because if something happened to that dear girl -

He had to stop this train of thought.

He blamed his new liver.

This pessimistic streak was not him.

He wondered how Danny was so calm. Appearances were deceiving but he didn't even sense the level of anxiety he'd normally expect from his partner.

Steve, on the other hand, was barely keeping it together. If he'd seen an opening, he would have tackled the bitch by now. Regardless of the outcome. It would be over. With one of them dead. If his best friend and Grace got out of his alive, that would be enough.

He trudged farther up the uneven path. Their destination wasn't far.

"Pick up the pace, Commander."

 _God, he hated that voice_. Wanted to smear her smug face with his fist.

No one got the better of him. _Ever._

But Steve knew that wasn't true.

A drug dealer in a helicopter had gotten the better of him.

Only his partner's courage and dogged loyalty had saved the day.

And it wasn't the first time either.

"Stop." Dr. Gray ordered, jarring Steve from his thoughts. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Danny muttered.

"Oh, you'll see. I have a surprise for you."

She pushed Grace toward her dad, gun still raised.

"Give your father a hug. Go on."

They all stood frozen, blinking in the sun. The bruised sky had given way to the most beautiful canvas of rolling clouds. Steve wondered if it was all a trick of light.

"Fine then don't." Dr. Gray grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her backwards.

"Wait, no please, let me-" Danny took a step toward his daughter.

"You had your chance, Detective Williams."

Steve's heart broke at the exchange because he knew this was torture for his best friend.

"But -" Danny fought to keep his emotions in check.

"No buts. You're done. Time to face your biggest fears. It'll be good for you."

Dr. Gray pointed at a hole in the rocky landscape a few feet from them. Waves crashed against the nearby cliffs, and the wind showered them with a cool spray.

"Ever wonder what it was like to drown?" Her eyes sparkled in the golden light. "How about drowning in a small space?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'll just post this and wait to see what you think...**_

* * *

Grace knew what scared her dad.

She didn't think any less of him. It made her love him more. He was human. And he fought through his fears.

Sizing up the situation as they'd marched up the path from the house, she honestly didn't know how her dad could be so calm. Grace expected more. Rage, explosions, gunfire. _Why weren't they fighting back?_

Then she understood the awful truth.

They were sacrificing themselves.

Grace wasn't a pessimist - no she would tell you she was a realist. Her dad's job was dangerous - flat out. There was no hiding that fact, no glossing over it. Yet in all her years of worrying about him, she never thought she'd be there when something terrible happened. She always expected a knock on the door like on TV. Or someone would pull her from class.

Real life didn't follow a script though. This was happening right in front of her.

"It'll be alright, okay?" Her dad gave her his best reassuring smile, which really looked kinda scary with all the blood on his face and the bruises already forming.

Trembling she nodded, knowing he needed her approval, though she didn't believe a word he said. She'd just learned about blowholes and lava tubes. The caves were dangerous and parts of the coast were riddled with them.

"Stay strong, Gracie." Uncle Steve kept his voice steady. She knew he was being strong for her benefit. Inside he had to be going absolutely nuts.

"Oh, isn't this touching? You two really are great co-parents." The woman she'd come to know as Dr. Gray pointed the gun at her father. "Pity it has to end."

"Please don't do this." He had to raise his voice above the wind and crashing surf.

"Or what?" Dr. Gray raised an eyebrow as she motioned toward the deceivingly innocent indentation in the rock. "Jump in, go on."

Grace watched her dad and Uncle Steve share a quick glance before they focused on her again.

"I love you, Monkey."

Her cool slipped at the use of her nickname. She wanted to run to him. "Danno..."

"Do what she says. Okay? I love you." He reached out to her, but she was too far away. He didn't bother to brush the tears from his already messed up face. "We'll find you, Grace. I'll come for you."

Dr. Gray laughed. "I never pegged you for an optimist, Detective Williams. You are an enigma. But I love the determination. Too bad this will be the last time we play together."

Grace held her breath as her father and the lady glared at one another for a few seconds.

"Jump." The woman's voice was hard, face clenched. "Now!"

Biting her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood, Grace held her breath. _Maybe there was a way out of this._ Her heart thumped hard in her chest and it actually hurt. She kept praying that Kono or Chin would show up. Someone. _Anyone_. She gasped when Dr. Gray pulled her by the hair and threw her roughly to the ground.

"Do it now, Danno, or I change my mind and your precious girl here goes first!"

"No!" Uncle Steve and her dad yelled simultaneously, as Grace battled the urge to cry.

She cowered on the rocky ground, knees scraped and bloody, waiting for Dr. Gray to grab her again. She felt like a doll being dragged around by a petulant brat.

Her dad recovered quickly, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Grace. Don't forget that."

She knew those words carried more than a simple endearment. He was saying goodbye. "Love you more, dad."

Dr. Gray took pleasure in their misery. "What a beautiful moment. Shame it has to end."

/././

"Look Lou, there's your SUV." Kono jumped out before Chin even came to a complete stop. She did a quick sweep of the nearby street, weapon at the ready.

Lou unfolded himself from the front seat and popped the rear lift gate of his vehicle. "Shit they took it all."

"What Lou?" Chin looked over his shoulder.

"My stash. They cleaned it out." The big guy shook his head. "I keep an arsenal in here."

Kono flashed an impressed smile as she joined the men. "Really?"

"Of course." Lou nodded.

"So they went in armed." Chin crossed his arms. "Why haven't we heard from them?"

Lou knew the answer. "It's gotta be Grace. They wouldn't do anything to hurt Grace."

"So they walked right into a trap." Hands in her hair, Kono had to look away.

Chin locked the gun safe and stepped back, shaking his head. "I guess they thought they had no other choice."

"I know I-" Lou had to stop and take a breath. "I would have done anything to get my daughter back. And I almost -"

"It's okay. We've all been there." Kono's voice was soft and she wrapped an arm around Lou's waist.

They were quiet for a few seconds, each lost in their thoughts. Then Chin reeled them back.

"Maybe there's something else going on here." He leaned against the SUV. "What if Grace is just another pawn? What if it's Steve and Danny they really wanted?"

/././

"You know what to do." Dr. Gray was almost giddy. Danny remained rooted to the spot, so she roared and fired at the ground. "Jump now or Grace dies!"

"Alright, okay. I'll do what you want. Just please don't hurt my daughter. Please."

He took a deep breath, pulling away from his best friend, and with one more look in his daughter's direction, he disappeared into the blowhole, followed by Grace's screams.

"I will fucking kill you!" Steve lunged at Dr. Gray.

She snagged Grace by the collar and held her up as a shield. "No you won't. You won't risk this lovely young lady."

Chest heaving, he backed down, eyes darting between the distraught girl and the gaping hole where he last saw his partner.

"Your turn, Commander." She pushed Grace away and waved the gun. "Now, I don't have all day."

Steve took a few steps, glancing at their captor, his jaw tense. If he could strangle Dr. Gray with only his eyes, he would have. He shook himself and turned his attention back to Grace with a smile so filled with love that it was painful. "I love you, Gracie. Remember what your dad said. It'll be okay."

A loud bang made the teen jump, and Grace watched in horror as Steve buckled and stumbled, slipping into the blowhole in an uncoordinated lurch forward, surprise and shock painting his face.

"No, no, no..." She wailed and fell to the ground, clawing at the rocks. For a few seconds the world spun around her. She was dizzy with disbelief and terror. And then something shifted.

"Get up!" Dr. Gray bellowed. "We're leaving."

Grace crouched low but didn't obey. Unvarnished hate lit the teen's eyes, and the monster before her retreated a few steps. Definitely not expecting any disobedience.

"Come on, you brat." The shrink tried again, voice not as firm. "Let's go."

"No." Grace didn't have to yell. "I won't leave them."

"What?" Surprised, Dr. Gray faltered and her fierce expression flickered to one of confusion. "You won't leave them? What?"

"You heard me, bitch."

Dr. Gray waved the gun. "We have to go."

"No." Grace stood. She knew what she had to do. "I won't go with you."

The wind kicked up and shot spray high into the air. This time it dampened the rocks where they stood.

Without another word, Grace turned and jumped into the hole.

* * *

 _ **Don't you just love me?! **evil grin****_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks to everyone for dropping reviews and reading this crazy little story. I hope you enjoy...though I know you're not done screaming at me...**_

* * *

"Grace!" Steve cried with disbelief, and then his instincts kicked into full gear. "Shit. Come to me."

He'd only just gotten his bearings. The current had pulled Danny into a corner a few feet from him, but he could see that his partner was managing. _For now_. The tight quarters and the churning water did not bode well. This was uncharted territory. Steve had been cave diving before but only under controlled circumstances.

And now there was one more precious variable tossed into the mix. To say he was stunned at the newest development would only cover his feelings in millimeters.

She paddled to him, half a smile on her face. "I jumped."

"I see that." He smiled back, shaking his head, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer.

"What were you thinking?" Danny's voice was filled with anger, relief and sadness combined.

He moved toward his daughter and partner, struggling against a sudden rush of water.

"I couldn't go-" The splash of a wave gave her a mouthful of water. Grace sputtered and coughed before continuing. "I couldn't leave you."

"Okay, okay..." Danny grabbed her, kissing her forehead. "You alright?"

She seemed to take inventory for the first time. "Yea I think so."

"Ok good. Steve you?"

"I'm fine."

"She shot him!" Grace blurted out as another wave slapped her face.

"It's nothing, Danny, and there are no sharks down here."

Both Grace and Danny gave him odd looks.

"What? You're always worried about sharks."

Danny laughed, slightly out of breath. "Only you would make a joke now."

"Tide's coming in fast." Steve was suddenly stern. He surveyed their surroundings before taking a huge breath and going under.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hold on, Grace. He'll be back. Remember, he's part sea mammal."

The crashing waves grew louder, and the water got rough. Danny'd been down there longer than the others by minutes but he recognized the trend. There would be a moment of relative calm and then the onslaught would return in earnest. A grim reminder that soon this cavern would be completely submerged.

He managed to shout a warning. "Breathe Grace!"

The water engulfed father and daughter. Danny held on to her hand the best he could but she slipped away. Slashing through the water, he tried like hell to reach her. Eyes popping open and burning as he frantically searched. Relief took his breath away as he spotted her.

Following his daughter to the surface, they broke free together.

"Gracie! You okay?" Water splashed, waves still frothing, foaming.

"Danno!"

He took her hand again, squeezing hard. "I got you."

Danny twirled around, searching. "Steve? Steven?"

Grace joined in too, but their voices were lost in the ferocious roar of the incoming tide.

"Where is he, dad?"

"I don't know, baby." He pulled her close again, kicking and treading water with one arm.

Steve popped up, needing more than a few seconds to catch his breath. His next words were sputtered between breaths. "I found a way. You two alright?"

"Yea." Danny nodded.

"Me too." Grace answered.

Neither questioned Steve. They waited, trusting him.

"Okay, good. I'll be back. Watch for the next wave. Hold on to each other."

"Yea, go." Danny smacked Steve's shoulder. "We'll be here."

Steve disappeared again.

"Hold on to me, Monkey." Danny pulled her in close. "Wrap your arms around me."

She obeyed.

"Hang on. Steve will be back."

She nodded against him, shivering though the water was quite warm.

The next round came swiftly, tugging the pair under and jarring them apart again. The current shoved Danny down; he kicked and kicked, losing sight of Grace. He spun around desperate for any sign of her, all the while trying to get back to the surface. His lungs were on fire.

Danny thought he was gaining ground, and then the next wave slammed him into the rocks.

/././

Lou stated the obvious. "The place is empty."

Glass crunched under their feet.

"Yea but look around. They were here." Kono held up Grace's backpack.

"Shit." Lou almost stepped in the blood smeared on the floor.

"Jerry, where is Steve's phone now?" Chin stood by the window, examining the broken pane. "It's been turned off? Can you still trace it?"

The three waited; no one spoke. Hands on her hips, Kono ground a piece of glass into the floor. Impatient for answers, she signaled toward the kitchen and disappeared, gun drawn.

"We're there, Jer. There's no sign of-" Chin paused, listening. "Yes, refine your search to the nearest possible inch if you can. Please."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lou shook his head.

"Out here!" Kono's voice was frantic.

Both men rushed to their colleague. She pointed to the damaged railing. Chin hung back, still engrossed with his call to Jerry. Lou inched forward, nodding to Kono. They peered over the edge together.

"Got a body." Lou bellowed.

Kono leaned as far as she could go. "It's Alicia Brown."

Chin held his cell away from his ear, clearly alarmed by this new piece of information. "Is she alive?"

"Hard to tell, but doesn't look like it. And they left her there."

The word _they_ hung in the air. The team looked at one another and then back to the former profiler. Just how many people they were up against was a mystery.

"Must have been one hell of a fight."

"It's got McGarrett written all over it." Lou exhaled loudly. "Now what do we do?"

"Thanks, Jerry." Chin pocketed his phone. "Follow me. I think I know where they went."

/././

Steve yanked the tangle of seaweed, ever so thankful for his training. Because he knew his body wanted to shut down. He had to close his eyes for a few seconds as his vision blurred and his whole body tingled. His eyes stung as he wiped them. He couldn't stop for long. Gathering the makeshift rope and wrapping it over his shoulder, he headed back to Danny and Grace. The return swim was tougher, the current stronger and pushing against him. His progress thwarted, too, by an arm that screamed when he bent it. He'd cracked his elbow pretty good in the fall with Alicia. Not to mention his other injuries. He'd worry about them once they were topside again. For now, the discomfort drove him to complete the mission.

Breaking the surface, he scanned the small space for his best friend and his daughter.

"Danny? Gracie?"

"Here Uncle Steve!" She waved to him as she bobbed in the sloshing water. "I can't find Danno!"

Steve ducked beneath the waves, borderline frantic as he searched for his friend. The water was murky as the incoming tide was stirring up the sandy bottom. His chest tight, he fought for more time. He had to find Danny.

Then he spotted him.

Reaching for that extra ounce of energy, he snagged Danny and kicked for the surface. First he checked for a pulse and tears pricked his eyes as found a strong one. He frowned at the gash along Danny's hairline.

"Breathe, buddy. Come on." He positioned Danny on his back the best he could and gave him a breath. "Grace, help me hold your dad."

It took two more tries before his partner spit in his face.

"Thank God." Steve laughed. "Good to see you."

"Fuck." Danny coughed. "What?"

"Daddy...you're okay." Grace threw her arms around his neck, knocking them under up to their noses in the churning water.

"Whoa, whoa Grace." Steve tried to grab them both. "Give him a minute."

He maneuvered them to a nearby shelf in the rocks. "Here, grab on. Rest."

Danny nodded, catching his breath, clearly not in the game. But neither was Steve.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace tapped Steve on the arm. "You okay?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yea, I'm okay, Grace. Just need a second."

They all knew they didn't have too many seconds left to spare. Rather than dwell on how shitty they were feeling or the ridiculousness of the situation, Danny pushed forward.

"Hey, babe." He snagged Steve's hand. "What's the plan?"

Steve pointed to the seaweed floating nearby. "We climb out."

Danny pushed away from the safety of the ledge and peered up the tunnel they'd each slid down. "Okay, alright...we can do this. Anything to get us out of this washing machine."

"I'll go first." Steve tread water beside Danny. "You two stay over there til the next round passes. Okay?"

Danny nodded, heading back to his daughter, but stopped. "What if she's -"

Steve already knew what was coming. He held up his hand. "Don't go there. If we stay here, we're - we can't stay down here. We take that chance."

He grabbed the long seaweed chain. "I'll go first. Then Grace. Then you."

"Your arm? You said it was a little busted." Danny searched his friend's face. The answer didn't really matter but he needed to know.

Steve rambled an answer, as he climbed onto a rough outcropping, preparing for his ascent. "It's just bruised. I've had worse. I'm fine. We don't have time to argue about this."

/././

"You think they're up there?" Lou shielded his face as he looked toward the cliff.

Chin eyed the path. "Yea, someone's been here recently."

"I don't know how you can tell." Lou had to raise his voice. "It all looks like a bunch sand, rocks and litter to me."

The crashing of the waves seemed to be all around as the path left the relative safety of the row of high end houses along the shoreline. It stretched along an open stretch of rocky beach that led to the blowhole.

"This area has been disturbed since the last high tide." Chin pointed to the line of debris closer to the water. "Not many people come down here. They stick to the main trails near the public parking."

"You mean the water reaches this high?" Lou wrinkled his nose. "I don't like it. We're too exposed here."

Kono jogged to them, rifle slung over her shoulder. "HPD hasn't found anything at the other house."

Lou raised his eyebrows. "I see you came prepared."

"I'm not taking any chances." Her eyes were cold.

Chin had to keep them moving. "You hang back, Kono. Keep out of sight, but stay on your coms."

She nodded and ducked off the rugged trail.

/././

"You're doing great, Gracie. Keep coming." Steve peered down into the hole. Grace was more than half way now.

"Hey Steve, is she gone? You're sure?" Danny's voice sounded so far away.

Steve eased back from the opening to check again. "No sign of her."

His gut warned him otherwise, but there was no way he would admit that to his partner. Not with the progress they'd made so far. And the tide wouldn't stop for any of their concerns.

"Okay good. Keep going, Grace. I'll be right behind you."

Grace glanced over her shoulder at her father. "I'm okay, Danno. Don't worry."

The words no sooner left her mouth when she slipped, managing to hang on with one hand. It didn't faze her. But Steve knew Danny's heart had probably just about exploded somewhere down below. His own had skipped a few beats.

"Don't stop, Grace. That's it. You're doing great. Just a few more feet." He reached toward her. "Grab my hand."

"I'm almost there." She laughed. "So happy I practiced the rope climb in gym class."

Steve grinned. "That's right, Gracie. I told you it would come in handy one day. You're doing great."

"You two are amazing." Danny griped from down below. They could barely hear him. "I'm so glad you found each other. You are such a bad influence, Steven!"

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her up, laughing. Steve didn't waste any time though. She scooted back from the blowhole, but kept near to him.

"Danny, you ready?"

He really didn't have to ask. Danny was already on his way up.

"You don't have to ask me twice. Grace alright?"

"Yea, she's great, Danny. Keep coming. You're going good, buddy."

"The faster I'm outta here the better. You sure she's gone?"

Steve glanced around again, pulling Grace closer as the breeze picked up. Mist showered them both. "Yea she's gone, but the tide's still coming in, man. Get a move on."

"Climbing as fast as I can here."

"Aren't you glad we did that Tough Mudder last year?"

Danny growled. "Sure I am. My ankle reminds me every day."

"Nah, you're just getting old."

"Look who's talking." Danny stopped, wincing.

"You alright, partner?"

"Lost my bandage." He flashed his palm at Steve, careful not to lose his grip. "This hurts like a -"

His words were cut off by a fierce rush of water into the blowhole. The onslaught threw him into the wall and he slipped down several feet.

"Steve! Grace!"

"We're alright Danny, you?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

Steve looked down at his friend. "Hurry, we don't have much time. The next one might be worse."

/././

Chin stopped, motioning toward their destination. "I think I see Steve."

"And Grace. Lord, what happened up there..." Lou trailed off as he shook his head.

Thick clouds were rolling in now, the possibility of a storm adding to their anxiety.

"Kono - do you have eyes on the blowhole?" Chin had to shout as he turned away from the wind.

"No not a clear view. I'm changing positions. I had to shoo some tourists away." Her voice was beyond annoyed in their ears.

Lou squinted in the every changing light. "Shit, is that Dr. Gray? Where's Danny?"

/././

Danny found a ledge close to the top that he could mostly stand on and used it to push himself the last few feet into Steve's waiting arms.

"I gotcha buddy. Good job."

Grace jumped on her dad, latching on with arms and legs. He laughed and groaned at the same time, taking the discomfort in stride.

 _They were safe._

Steve backed off, giving father and daughter some space. He scanned the perimeter and saw no sign of their captor. Relaxing a little, he let his guard down, acknowledging how shitty he felt for the first time all day.

"Gun!" Danny barreled into his partner.

* * *

 _ **Oh I've gone and done it again... Bad, bad me...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I added just a bit of cheese at the end of this chapter. I figure you deserve it after all you've been through reading this...**

* * *

"Danny - wha-?" The exclamation of surprise was cut short, as Steve hit the unforgiving ground.

He braced himself, jolting his damaged elbow, and the world went white. Dazed, he struggled to remain conscious. There was too much at stake. Instinct took over, and in spite of a burst of intense pain, he reacted.

"Get down!" Steve launched himself toward Grace, flattening a long arm over the girl to make sure she didn't go to her fallen father just yet.

Two more shots rang out. Breathless and ears ringing, Steve raised his head just enough to gain his bearings and assess the situation. His partner lay where he'd fallen a few feet away, not moving. And there was no sign of the shooter. Yet that didn't mean anything as their position left them extremely blind and vulnerable.

He couldn't get to his best friend just yet and it tore Steve apart. "Danny? You alright? Come on, man, talk to me."

Grace trembled beneath him when they didn't get an answer. Steve had to be strong; he couldn't unravel.

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered as she started to cry. "Stay down. Don't move."

Knowing his instructions may very well be useless, he steeled himself, ready for battle.

"Dr. Gray!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

He waited, head pounding and stomach churning. The adrenaline surge made him feel like his heart was about to explode. Every breath was pulled through gritted teeth. Still, he'd felt much worse. This was nothing he couldn't take.

"Steve! Danny!" Lou scrambled up the rocks, holstering his weapon. "You guys alright?"

"Lou! Man, am I glad to see you." Steve breathed again, his face lit with the biggest, relieved grin. He needed answers, but they would wait. He scrambled on all fours to Danny, who was still hadn't stirred.

"We're clear." Chin followed Lou, confirming what Steve had already surmised. "Dr. Gray is down."

Dr. Gray seemed but a footnote now, though.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked, voice uncertain. "Is Danno okay?"

Steve fumbled for a pulse. His best friend didn't respond to his touch, and this scared the shit out of him. Finally, he felt a steady flutter, and he let out a shivering breath, knowing the bottom had _almost_ dropped out of his world.

"I've got a pulse...I've got a pulse!" Steve said as he smoothed some hair from his partner's face, tapping his cheek. "Danny? Hey you in there, buddy?"

Danny groaned, lifting his head, but then immediately dropping it.

"Daddy!"

"Hey..." Danny slurred, turning toward her, face covered in grit and blood. A cut along his hairline was bleeding sluggishly.

She knew what he wanted to know, even if she wasn't sure of anything right then. "I'm okay."

"Good, good." Danny's eyes slid closed, panting against the pain. "Can't stay here. Not safe."

Grace watched her dad and then looked to Steve for answers.

He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he tensed his jaw and got down to business. "He'll be alright, Gracie. Give me some room, okay?"

She nodded, but didn't move that far.

"Hey, Danny, look at me. Gray's dead. We're safe."

"The tide...you said." A grunt of frustration melted into a whine as Danny tried to push himself up.

Steve grabbed his partner, hoping to steady him. "Yea, buddy I did. Hold up, let me help you."

"Can do it myself." Danny slapped Steve's hands away, but his friend was stronger and ignored the weak attempts.

"I need to get a better look at you, buddy." Steve gently helped Danny roll onto his back before he began examining his partner.

"How bad?" Danny asked as he pulled at his soaked shirt. "Hurts...arm's numb. Fuck..."

"Easy, easy. The bullet hit you high on the left side." Steve had to look away, his eyes watering. _His heart, don't let it be his heart._ **"** Don't move so much. I don't see an exit. Shit."

Blood seeped through his fingers as he applied pressure. It was the warmest he'd felt in hours, and Steve shuddered at the thought.

Lou crouched beside him. "Help is coming."

"Lou?" Danny was beyond confused. "When'd you get here?"

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now could I?" Lou grinned though his smile didn't match the concern in his eyes. "You three have had some day."

Danny's chuckle became a pained cough.

"You okay, Danno?"

Grace popped back into his field of vision, moving in close beside Steve. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't.

Danny gasped as Steve pressed something Chin handed him into the wound. "God, would ya warn me first. Ahhhhh man..."

"Daddy he's gotta stop the bleeding."

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Grace was so calm. He had to stay strong for her. Only problem was, he'd begun to shake ever so much, and his throbbing head was now a constant ball of mind numbing pain. Focus was getting more difficult to maintain.

But he had no choice. Steve dug deep, mustering all the resolve he needed. He couldn't let his partner down when he needed him the most. And Grace. He would take Danny's place for her if he could. Watching father and daughter made his heart ache, but it gave him the energy he needed to hold out a little longer.

Danny reached for his daughter, snagging her hand, tears in his eyes. "So sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm fine." She ran her free hand through his hair. "Squeeze my hand if you need to."

"When'd you get so grownup?" Each word took some effort as his eyes fluttered.

"I have a great teacher."

"You do?" This seemed like new information to Danny.

"You silly! And Uncle Steve." She nudged Steve.

He covered a hiss of pain with a laugh and a smile. He'd almost forgotten about the deep wound in his side.

Grace didn't notice as she was watching her dad.

"Oh yea?" Danny considered this for a second. "Me...and Steve..."

"You saved me, Daddy." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

Steve smiled. "You did a pretty good job yourself there, Gracie. You're a great climber."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." She smiled back and studied him. "You alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Never better." He looked away, swallowing hard. The more he fought the nausea, the worse it became, but he couldn't break down yet. Not until Danny got some help. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, including Grace.

She watched him for a second before turning her attention back to her father. But not before her eyes caught his, burning the truth into his brain. She knew he wasn't fine. And neither was her dad.

"Man, I wonder where that bus is." Lou looked at the sky in an unsuccessful attempt to keep his own tears at bay.

"Five minutes out." Chin called from the edge of the scene. "Kono will wave them up."

Danny attempted to change positions, grinding his teeth. "It's no good."

Grace squeezed his hand. "Danno, you alright?"

"Yea, yea, okay." He bit his lip and moaned as he squeezed back.

"Hey, hold on, buddy. You're doin good. Help's almost here." Steve encouraged.

Danny nodded, calming again. He shifted ever so much and with a sigh he said, "I wanna see the sun."

Steve and Grace shared a worried glance.

"But Daddy, it's cloudy."

"Smile for me, Monkey."

And in spite of everything, Grace did just that.

"I love you, Danno."

His eyes were clear, as if the pain was gone, only for that moment. "Love you more, Monkey."

The spell was broken as EMTs rushed the scene, barking orders and pushing everyone but Steve back. Lou wrapped his arms around Grace as they watched from a short distance.

"Don't worry, Gracie." Lou soothed the best he could, pulling on every ounce of his parenting skills. But what he managed to say seemed utterly useless. "I've got you. And your dad's in good hands now."


	19. Chapter 19

_**My apologies for the delay. This chapter is a strange interlude. No real action. Just a glimpse into the minds of our three intrepid survivors.**_

* * *

They were free. They'd climbed out of the blowhole.

The adrenaline rush was amazing. She'd never felt so alive.

And then her father was lying motionless in front of her.

She'd forgotten how to breathe until Uncle Steve pushed her to the ground with such force she'd seen stars and skinned her knees.

But none of that mattered.

Danno had been shot. He was bleeding. A lot.

She'd never seen him so out of it.

Closing her eyes didn't help her headache. But watching the road flash by made her nauseous. And she did not want to puke all over Mr. Grover's SUV.

Kono squeezed her hand. Grace jerked at the contact.

"Sorry. You alright, Grace?"

She nodded, not bothering to turn her head. If she did, the tears would start again.

It was too much.

She wanted her Danno.

Her mom was meeting them at the hospital. All Grace could think about was Charlie. She didn't want him to see. Didn't want him to know. He was still so little. She didn't want him to worry. To be scared that Danno might go away and never come back. She wanted to protect her little brother. Because this life was terrifying. Disorienting.

They didn't say her dad would be fine. Their faces were tight with worry. Smiles forced. She knew this was serious. More serious than donating a liver. Your heart was on that side of the body. Grace remembered some basics from biology. She wished she'd paid more attention, but maybe she didn't. Maybe she wanted to be blissfully unaware, so she could believe their weak efforts to console her. To reassure the girl who'd just been kidnapped by two mad women only to be rescued and then taken hostage again. Choked and thrown around like a doll. Made to watch her father and uncle suffer. Because of her. Then she'd done the absolute dumbest and bravest thing and jumped into that blowhole after them.

Funny thing was - she really didn't feel anything. Besides the flashes of nausea and pain in her head - if she moved too fast. The rest of her body was numb. Like it wasn't even there. She'd slid over the edge into nothingness. She wasn't sad or angry. She wasn't worried about her dad or Uncle Steve. She was floating along this familiar road looking at it like a stranger to the islands.

Grace didn't want to be there, but she wasn't sure she could really be anywhere else. Her life was always leading to this moment. Big thoughts for a teenage kid, she managed a quick chuckle. Which was really just a puff of air and a smirk that vanished in the whir of the tires and splash of the rain on the road.

/././

Sweat on his brow slid slowly into his eyes. He couldn't dab at it because he clung to Danny with his good hand. The other was cradled in his lap, keeping movement to a minimum. His fingers felt fuzzy, so he kept making a fist in an attempt to at least maintain blood flow and to keep himself painfully awake and aware. So his eyes burned and his vision wavered, and parts of his body reminded him he was fighting a battle of his own.

"Commander McGarrett, are you alright?"

"Yea." He nodded and took a deep breath. It was a lie, and he knew it. Everyone did, and they were giving him space. For now. So he offered them a platitude to keep the game going. "Been a long day."

"I bet. Word is you and Detective Williams ended up in the blow? It's incredible you made it out."

 _We almost didn't._ The words tore through his head. The EMT looked at him quizzically, expecting a response.

But Steve couldn't answer. He let the comment evaporate in the tense air as he squeezed Danny's hand even harder. And Danny opened his eyes, meeting Steve's gaze with a flicker of acknowledgment before drifting again.

"Hey, good to see you, buddy. Just breathe, okay. Keep breathing." Steve felt really stupid and amateur saying those words. _Just breathe._ Who said that? It was words from a song. Not something you said to your best friend, but he repeated the mantra anyway. "Breathe, Danny. Just breathe."

Danny did as he was told. The oxygen mask fogged, and his stats remained good. They'd given him something for the pain, and those glassy blue eyes barely registered anything when they blinked open again. Steve couldn't be sure Danny even understood what he was saying. Except Danny squeezed his hand, and Steve almost lost it.

/././

 _Breathe, Danny. Just breathe._

Those were the words that stuck in his head.

He could do that. Breathing he could still do. Especially since the pain was gone.

Danny couldn't remember what happened. Everything was a blur.

But he knew they were safe. Steve. Grace. Their names in his head like precious gems.

He must have blacked out. He'd seen Grace with Lou. _Before_. And then he was here. Rocking gently. Feeling the hum of a motor.

The warmth of a hand that didn't let go.

 _Steve._

He must have twitched - or his friend could read his mind - because Steve spoke.

"That's right, Danny. Just breathe."

The oxygen mask didn't even bother him. He was barely aware of it. They'd put it on him first thing. Right before the quick pinch and stick of something in his arm. Danny knew they'd explained what they were doing. Every step.

But his mind was cracking up, brain misfiring. Thoughts not piecing together. Dr. Gray was dead. Grace was safe. Steve was beside him. _What happened? Where were they?_

He was wet. Soaked. Had they been swimming?

They'd cut his shirt off. The ripping and tearing had startled him. Stole the breath right out of his throat as he'd tried to plead with them to stop.

But they didn't listen. He was there but not. Injured severely; he knew that much.

Memories filtered back to him. And for a moment he felt pure joy. _They'd escaped!_

And then he remembered the flash of a scope in the sun.

 _Shot._ He'd been shot. Steve said so. And Steve wouldn't lie.

"Just breathe, buddy."

He could do that. He wasn't going anywhere.

All he could move was his eyes. The rest of him felt like it was gone. Dissolved in the incoming tide.

Nowhere and yet everywhere all at once. _Helpless._

Except Danny could breathe.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to Irene Claire and Tracey450 for their encouragement. I struggled with this chapter, and you both helped pull me out of my funk. That's one of the big reasons I love collaboration. I think something stinks...and you kick my ass...and support me right through it.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Way too many people to thank for their help with this story and for keeping me sane. I hope you all enjoy the ride. And...I'm not a medical professional. If there are any glaring errors, please for the love of fan fiction ... let me know.**_

* * *

"Steve." Danny pawed at the person closest to him.

"Mr. Williams. Please calm down."

"Steve."

"He means his partner."

"Danny, this is Dr. Nagara. Your friend is in the waiting area. I'll update your ohana soon."

"Hurt." The word was slurred, and he continued to fight them.

"Yes Danny you've been injured. We're gonna take good care of you."

"Liver."

"Yes we're aware you donated part of your liver. Please."

"Give him 5 mg diazepam."

Tears streamed down Danny's face. "No, no, can't -"

"Benzos on board now."

He struggled against them, pulling on the IV lines.

"Whoa, whoa. You're not going anywhere."

"Mr. Williams - Danny - please relax."

"S'eve hurt. He's..." Danny faded away.

"Sir, are you with us?"

"Looks like the meds have done the trick."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Let the OR know we're on our way."

/././

"Hey, I got you some scrubs to change into." Lou went to hand Steve a pile of clothes but froze midway. "You sure you're alright, man? I mean, you know, besides worrying about Danny."

"Just been a long day, Lou." Steve held his ground.

Lou's eyes narrowed and he wrinkled his nose, definitely not liking the line of shit he'd just been fed. "Yea sure. Long day. That's all it is."

Steve glared, but didn't add to his defense. Lou pushed the clothes into Steve's hands.

"Take these."

"Thanks." Steve set the pile on the counter.

"We're just outside. Waiting for word. You - uh - want some coffee?" Lou was just going through the motions.

Steve skipped over the polite question and voiced another concern.

"Grace?"

Lou understood and went with the flow. "Rachel has her. The doc's checking her out now, but looks like she's fine. Maybe just some bumps and bruises."

"Good."

"You been seen yet?" Lou knew the answer.

"Nice try."

"At least get that nasty stab wound cleaned up."

"I will. It's fine."

"I know you're lying, but I'll give you a pass. _This time_. 'Cause if you go down at least you're already here. You can get your discount card punched."

"Funny."

They both knew who he sounded like. Thoughts of their friend lingered between them in an uncomfortable silence.

"He's gonna be okay. You know that, right?" Lou kept his tone soft.

Steve choked a little on his response. "Yea."

"Hey, look at me."

"Not now, Lou."

With the most subtle nod, the big guy dropped it, switching back to humor to keep his worry from dragging his friend to the nearest doctor.

"Take a minute. Don't keep'em waiting. Kono might come in here."

Steve watched Lou disappear around the corner. He grabbed the sink with both hands and leaned against the cool porcelain. Staring into his reflection made him nauseous. He flinched as the swirl of dizziness and pain made sweat pop out all over his body. With a slow, deep breath in through his nose and out his mouth, he pushed it all away.

He couldn't break down. _Scratch that._ He wouldn't break down. Not until he had some news on Danny.

 _Danny._ Partner. Best friend. Savior.

Closing his eyes, he sobbed, emotions leaking out despite his best efforts. He let go for a minute or two, tears streaming, snot flowing. He growled and pounded on the sink. The agony of waiting killed him. The loss of control just about brought him to his knees. They'd climbed out of that watery hell. They were fine, in the clear.

Then they weren't.

Why hadn't he expected the trap? Madison Gray wasn't simply going to let them escape. How had he missed that?

God he was so stupid.

He beat his fists against the sink again.

"Gee, what'd that poor thing ever do to you?"

Startled, he turned to see Chin beside him.

 _How'd he sneak up on him?_

Something was wrong, and Steve knew this deep down inside, but for the life of him, he could not stop.

Not until -

"Hey, the doc is out here. Thought you might wanna know."

"Already?"

"You've been in here a while, brah." Chin gave him the same pinched look Lou had just leveled his direction. He didn't like it, so he chose to ignore it.

/././

"Detective Williams has just gone into surgery. We had some difficulty with prep, but he's in good hands now."

Lou stepped forward. "Difficulty? What does that mean exactly, doc?"

The doctor did not elaborate much. "He was in severe distress."

"What?" The look on Steve's face was a mix of concern, anger and a hint of confusion.

"He mentioned you, Commander McGarrett."

Chin angled himself between his boss and the doctor. "Of course he did. They're partners. They were both kidnapped today."

"Yes, we know this." The doctor tapped something into his tablet. "He was incoherent and belligerent."

"Belligerent? Danny's a lot of things but -" Lou crossed his arms over his chest. "He's not violent."

"He tried to tear out his IVs. He attacked the staff."

Steve ran his hand through his hair, fingers slipping to massage his temple. "Danny's claustrophobic."

The doctor shook his head. "That's good to know. Thank you, Commander."

Kono pushed into the group. "But he's gonna be okay, right?"

"They won't know until they get in there and have a look. His vitals had stabilized until the incident."

"I don't understand." Steve ran his hand through his hair, fingers slipping to massage his temple. Just a hint of a slur crept into his words as his voice slowed down. "Incident?"

"Commander, I just told you. Detective Williams attempted to remove his IVs. He created a dangerous situation." The doctor's phone dinged and he pulled it from his pocket.

"One your emergency department should be prepared to deal with." The words sounded fine in Steve's mind, but his tongue felt funny and his head pounded.

Lou and Chin exchanged glances. Both inched closer to their friend.

The aggravated doctor kept rambling, as he checked his message. "Sir, I assure you, we're doing everything we can. Your friend is in excellent hands. I'm just about to assist - "

Steve stumbled a little, catching himself, hands on his thighs as he fought to straighten up.

It was as if a switch was thrown. The physician looked up from the text from an OR nurse, now concerned for the man in front of him.

"Commander McGarrett? Can you hear me?"

Steve blinked to clear his vision. Exhaustion had crept over him like a wet wool blanket, and he couldn't move anything but his eyes. And they kept sliding closed.

"Someone grab a chair."

"Steve!" Kono screamed as Steve collapsed. Chin and Lou got their arms around him, preventing him from hitting the floor hard.

"He's seizing!"

Staff who had been walking nearby rushed to their aid, scolding the gathering crowd to give them some space and barking orders.

"Get him on his side."

"Shit, he's bleeding." Kono pointed to where Steve's shirt was hiked up, exposing angry flesh. "What is - was he shot?"

"His arm - fuck that doesn't look normal." Lou covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head.

Steve was moved quickly to a gurney, as they worked to stabilize him.

A nurse chimed in. "He's burning up."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Anger and disbelief drenched Kono's words. A good cover for her growing worry as she watched helplessly.

"He's post op how many days?" When the woman didn't get an answer, she nudged Chin harder. "Sir?"

Chin just stood there, shaking his head, paralyzed.

The once stoic doctor was now animated. "We need X-rays, CT - a full blood panel. Let's move people. The clock is ticking."

* * *

 _ **Oooooohhhh I'm such a terrible person...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**This chapter is dedicated to the DWOCD (even though Danny is absent for now!). You've been so encouraging and I appreciate every one of you. And yes, I squeezed 500 words in before breakfast.**_

* * *

Grace wanted so much to sleep. Her whole body still vibrated though. From what she'd seen. What she'd done. Climbing out of the blowhole made her feel like Superwoman. The other stuff, well, she'd rather forget it all.

Before she crashed safe in her bed, though, she had to find her Uncle Steve. Hug him. Make sure he was real, alive. Because she couldn't hug her dad. Not yet. He was in surgery. She'd been reassured he would be fine. But she didn't know what to believe anymore. She'd been snatched from school by someone who was supposed to protect her. They'd all been deceived. Tricked by two very sick women.

Uncle Steve was the only person she could talk to right then who understood the turmoil raging inside her. He'd been there. She was alive because of him. She needed to thank him. To ask him what to do next. How to deal with what she felt.

Grace went back and forth between feeling guilty and thanking her lucky stars. Mostly though she was exhausted. The adrenaline was draining away with each step as she followed her mother down the maze of hallways. She'd been poked and prodded enough for her lifetime. No one believed her when she said she was fine. She'd gotten more scratches and bruises from cheer practice.

When they pushed through the heavy door that opened into the lobby and waiting area of the hospital, she froze.

"Grace, dear, are you alright?"

She didn't answer her mother. Eyes wide, mouth open, Grace was mute. All she saw was Steve on the gurney, one arm hanging limp, his eyes at an eerie half mast. There were too many people doing things she didn't understand, didn't want to see. Commands were being yelled as hospital personnel rushed to administer aid. His shirt had been cut open, exposing a bloody mess.

Her brain just couldn't process it.

All of the horror she'd witnessed that day had come down to this. And she'd reached her breaking point.

"Uncle Steve!" She broke free from her mother's arms and sprinted ten feet, stopping the staff in their tracks with her hysterical demands. "What's wrong with Uncle Steve? What are you doing? Please I need to talk to him."

"Grace, wait." Kono tried to grab Grace before she reached the doctor and nurses tending Steve, but she wasn't fast enough.

Trembling, the frantic teen pushed her way as close as she could get. "What's happening? Is he okay?"

"Please, young lady. Step back." An exasperated PA struggled to keep his calm. Steve began responding to stimuli and fighting their every move. Even in his sorry state, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Easy, Steve. Let them help you. Come on." Lou struggled to soothe his friend. He kept one eye on Steve and the other on Grace. Sure that her outburst was not helping. "Grace is alright. She's just scared. She's safe."

"Would someone please restrain the child." An exasperated nurse growled. Grace was too close and in the way, compromising what they were doing.

"It's okay, Grace. Steve is in good hands." Chin wrapped his arms around her.

"Will he be okay?" She fought him, and with a swift elbow to his ribs, she broke free, whirling around to face the group gathered around Steve. "Did he tell you she shot him?"

Everyone stopped.

Kono was the closest, and she grabbed Grace, giving her a light shake. "Who shot him, Grace?"

"Before he fell into the blowhole. The woman who picked me up from school. My new counselor." She shook off her well meaning Auntie and studied them all for a few seconds, catching her breath. "He didn't tell you?"

Chin turned her around, moving her toward the nearest seat. "Okay, slow down, Grace. Tell us what happened."

Kono and Lou leaned in to listen, all the while keeping an eye on their fallen leader.

Rachel sat beside her daughter and grabbed her hand.

"Uncle Steve fought the other lady. The dark haired one. They broke the railing and fell over the edge. He hurt his arm when he landed on her. I think she's dead." There was an audible gasp at the plainness of her words. She didn't seem affected at all. "Then the one named Dr. Gray shot him before she made him jump into the hole after Daddy. He said he was fine."

"Okay, Grace, that's good. You're very brave." Chin tried to pat her arm but she jerked away.

"But he said he was fine! He should be okay now." She sobbed, repeating herself. "He said he was fine."

"It's okay, Grace." Rachel pulled Grace toward her, stroking her hair. And for the moment she let her mother soothe her. Everyone took a breath.

Lou shook his head in disbelief. This was one solid mess. "Did you catch any of that, doc?"

"Yes, thank you. Might prove helpful. Thank you, Grace. You did a good job."

Without warning, Grace leapt out of the chair. "No, this isn't right! I need to be with him. I can't leave him. He saved me."

Arms wrapped around herself, Grace rocked where she stood, digging her fingernails so hard into her skin that she drew blood.

Rachel's face, fresh with this new horror, went white with shock at her daughter's behavior. "Grace, dear, please come here. It'll be alright."

Grace whirled around, arms up defensively like she might punch somebody. "Don't say that. You don't know for sure."

Worried glances all around searched the staff for assistance. One nurse caught what was happening and rushed to their aid.

"Honey, could you look at me?"

Still trying to catch a glimpse of Steve as he was whisked through the swinging doors into the trauma area, Grace saw through everything else.

"No, no no no." She muttered but didn't move. Tears streamed down her face and now her whole body shook. "He can't leave me."

"Grace, please, listen to your mummy. Come and sit down. We'll wait right here, okay?" Rachel patted the seat.

The nurse shot a colleague a glance that conveyed the gravity of the situation before softening as she addressed Rachel. "You're her mother?"

Rachel nodded.

"Grace needs some...help. Will you let me help her?"

"Yes, please, but - wait. What are you doing? Please, she's already been through so much. I just want to take her home."

"Ma'am," The nurse made eye contact with Rachel and held it. "Please, ma'am, let us help your daughter. Before she hurts herself. I promise we'll take good care of her. Okay?"

Rachel just sat here, mouth open like she was about to answer but the words were stuck.

"Ma'am, please. We need to move. Your daughter needs our assistance. She could go into shock."

"Okay." Rachel agreed, looking lost. Her eyes darted from Grace to the nurse. She moved to comfort her daughter, but her balance was sketchy.

Chin grabbed her before she toppled over. "I've got you. It'll be alright. Let them help."

The pair stepped out of the way.

The nurse slowly approached Grace. "Honey, can you hear me? Grace? My name is Alia."

The staff surrounded her like she was a wild animal, ready to bolt at any second.

Alia kept her tone light and movements deliberate. "You can see your uncle once we take care of you, okay? First, you and I need to chat, okay?"

The words finally registered.

"Me?" Grace blinked and then frowned. "I'm fine. Yea, I'm okay. I need to see my Dad and Uncle Steve."

"Yes, honey. You should sit down. Just for a sec. I heard you've had a busy day."

Grace nodded. "Uncle Steve, I need to see him. He saved me."

The second staffer pulled Rachel to the side. "I can give her a sedative. Is she allergic to anything?"

"No, nothing that I know of." Rachel leaned heavily against Chin.

Someone appeared with a wheelchair, and Grace was guided into it.

"Wait, where are we going?" Her voice rose, weak as it was. "I need to see Uncle Steve. And Daddy. Are they okay? Mommy, please. I can't - I need to see them."

Chin guided Rachel to her daughter while Lou held on to Kono as they watched, transfixed. Beyond worried.

"You will, dear. Please do what these nice people say." Rachel bent down and stroked her daughter's hair. "I am so thankful you're alright."

Grace struggled against the orderly. "But the lady. She's here. I saw her. She's not dead!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I need some leeway with the medical stuff in this chapter. If you spot anything huge, let me know. Otherwise...enjoy!**

* * *

"Which lady, Grace?" Rachel leaned closer to her daughter, keeping her voice light.

"In the ER. Her face...it was messed up."

Kono grit her teeth and prayed Grace was simply mixed up, hallucinating from the stress. She was sure she'd hit her target.

"She's here?" Rachel shrieked as she held on to Grace. Her calm demeanor vanishing. "I thought she was - I thought you took care of her."

"I did. I was sure - I know I hit -" Complete sentences were suddenly lost on Kono. Hand over her mouth she just shook her head.

Chin frowned. "The EMTs called it. She should be -"

"Grace, honey, maybe you saw someone else?" Rachel had a sliver of hope.

The teen was adamant. "No! I saw her."

"Alright, can we sort this out somewhere else?" The orderly tried to push Grace through the doors to the ER.

"Not if she's there." Tears streaked Grace's face. "No, I won't let her take me again."

"Would someone check on this, please? Who is this woman?"

Rachel shook as she forced Grace to stay in the wheelchair, murmuring something in her daughter's ear and stroking her hair.

Chin, Kono and Lou exchanged worried glances before springing into action.

"I'll check with HPD. Get this place locked down." Lou was on his phone in a flash, stepping away from the group.

"I'll stay with Rachel and Grace." Kono moved closer.

Chin nodded. "Good idea. I'll check on Steve and Danny. One of us should be with them at all times til we figure this out."

/././

"Danny." Steve slurred his best friend's name. He struggled with his next breath, exhausted by the effort.

"Your partner is in good hands." The nurse leaned in, squeezing his arm.

He flinched at her touch, heart monitor picking up speed.

"You're safe, Commander McGarrett. You're in the hospital. Sir? Do you hear me?"

Steve's gaze floated toward her, eyes blinking more closed than open.

"That's right, relax. Let the meds do their job."

He swallowed hard, frowning at the pain, and called out again. "Danny."

"Danny's in surgery. Okay?"

He gave her the slightest nod.

"Good. I'll let you know how's he's doing as soon as you wake up. Okay?"

Steve grunted, distressed again.

"We need to fix your arm. Nothing major."

Understanding flickered and his eyes dulled again as he slipped closer to unconsciousness.

"That's right. Relax. You have some friends here to see you. Let me get them."

She ducked through the curtain, eyes searching the hall and nurse's station. Two team members waited for her. One she recognized as Chin Ho Kelly. Sadness pricked at the corners of her eyes. She remembered his wife, Malia, dearly.

"Gentleman, please wait here. The doctor would like to speak with you before you see your friend."

/././

"For the moment, Commander McGarrett is stable. We're prepping him for surgery."

Neither Chin or Lou spoke. They waited for more information.

"His temperature is elevated, which is cause for concern. Do you know how long he was in the water?"

Chin shook his head. "Honestly, doc, we don't know what went on out there."

"My main concern is his liver. He's barely a month post transplant. This sort of trauma and infection-"

"Could he be -" Lou couldn't finish the thought. Hand over his mouth, he struggled to keep his composure. Any mention of Steve's liver scared the hell out of all of them.

"It's too soon to tell. Commander McGarrett has been under an extreme amount of stress today. His body is reacting to said stress."

Chin absorbed what the doctor said and asked. "When will you know?"

"I ordered some tests. Once we get those results, I may have a better idea."

"Better idea? Is that all you can do? Better idea." Lou turned away, muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry." Chin gave a glance over his shoulder toward his colleague.

The doctor barely twitched. "No apologies. This is a unique situation."

"Yea you could say that." Chin could help but chuckle.

"Commander McGarrett is strong. He's in good physical shape."

There was a pause where both men studied the floor tiles.

"Doc, if worse came to worse, could he get another transplant?"

"Well, under the circumstances -" The man cleared his throat. "That might prove difficult."

"We tested the rest of us and -" Chin stopped when he realized he'd raised his voice.

The doctor remained stone-faced. "Yes, I have those results in his file."

"So we could donate if -" Just a touch of desperation peeked through Chin's normally stoic bearing.

"That's a big if. I need to see his labs first. We don't even know if we have to go there, Lieutenant Kelly. Let's get through the next 24 hours." The doctor checked his phone for the time. "They're taking your colleague to the OR soon to repair his elbow and better assess his other injuries."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, I'd normally say one at a time, but with Five-0 -" The doctor smiled. "Keep it short."

"Thank you, we will."

"Wait, doc, any word on Danny?"

"Detective Williams is still in surgery. I can check on their progress, if you like."

"Please."

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and was about to leave, but paused to add. "I do know Detective Williams was lucky. One centimeter to the south and he wouldn't be with us."

/././

Danny opened his eyes, heart racing. Loud beeping frightened him even more than the dream that had followed him into awareness. Disoriented, he tried to sit up only to have an overwhelming urge to vomit make him curl onto his side. But he couldn't move. Something tethered him to the bed.

 _Was he restrained?_ _Where was Grace? Steve?_

He tried to free himself, and quickly realized his left arm was immobilized, useless. He cried out for help, but his dry throat closed around the words and he coughed. Another screaming alarm added to the mix, and lightheaded, he fell back against the pillows unable to form coherent thoughts.

His dream was still so vivid. The ocean roared in his ears, and he felt the sun beating down on him, roasting him as he bled out on the rocks. Hungry sea birds circled overhead, screeching their intentions to pick him apart.

Then soft hands startled him. "Sssshhh...Detective Williams, you're safe."

He opened his eyes again to see an unfamiliar woman looming into his vision.

"You're in the hospital. My name is Lanie. Can you hear me?"

He nodded and waited, absorbing what she said. _Hospital. Lanie._

"Your daughter and partner are safe."

She saw the question in his eyes.

"Your partner came through surgery just fine."

 _Surgery._ He had so many questions. If he could just clear his throat.

Lanie nudged a straw to his lips. "Just a sip. Go on, it's water."

He obeyed, gratefully. The liquid was heaven to his parched mouth and throat. Danny forgot about everything else for a few seconds.

"I'll give you some more once I know you can keep it down."

She stepped away and typed some things into a tablet. It made his head spin to watch her for long, so he drifted again. A string of garbled thoughts slipped through his mind as he lost consciousness.

 _Safe. Grace. Steve. Surgery. Fine._

* * *

 **Thanks, as always, for reading. The next chapter is on deck and ready to go...That's nuts, right? Me ready with the next post?**


	23. Chapter 23

_**What happened to Dr. Gray? (Yes, this might be a huge stretch) Let an embarrassed ME explain...**_

* * *

"I have to admit. It was straight out of a horror movie." Noelani Cunha shook her head. She hadn't been working with Five-0 that long, but she could already tell she was in for a wild ride.

Lou sighed. "Please don't mention that to Jerry."

She nodded and wrinkled her nose at him, not quite getting the joke. "Don't worry, Lou. My lips are sealed. I don't think I'll be mentioning this to anyone. Imagine how _I_ feel?"

"I bet it was pretty frightening." He wasn't sure why he'd answered that question because she kept right on talking.

"It's mortifying. I am so embarrassed. I put a live person in a body bag."

They stared at one another for a few seconds before she continued.

"If Max was here, he'd fire me. I should fire myself."

"Now, don't be so hard on yourself. The EMTs called it. We thought she was dead too. "

"And she should be with that type of wound. There is extensive damage. I am thoroughly surprised she's breathing on her own, let alone breathing at all. This is extraordinary. I'm just waiting for a report that she's regenerating gray matter."

Lou choked on his next words and had to look away. The ME took this as her sign to leave.

"I have some paperwork to fill out. Please keep this between us?"

"Don't worry, Noelani; we'll put in a good word for you. Five-0 sticks together."

She smiled at his gesture. She'd never been part of a team like this one.

"Thank you, Lou."

He watched the ME disappear through the swinging doors. Turning, Lou headed for the cafeteria. This moment called for something stronger than coffee, but he'd take what he could get.

/././

Chin sat alone in the waiting room. Abby hadn't answered his text. Didn't matter how many times he checked. He knew Abby and Sarah were safe. He just really needed to hear their voices.

Hyperaware, he scanned the room, watching the exits. The hospital was quiet for the evening. Like it was holding its breath. Or maybe that was just Chin. He was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for word on his friends. Waiting for a call back from his girlfriend. Waiting for Dr. Gray to come walking through those doors.

Glaring at the paper cup in his hands, he finished off the last, nasty swallow of crude. He'd seen too many movies where the killer just wouldn't die. He'd always laughed at them. That never happened. When someone shot you in the head, you were dead. Plain and simple. You didn't come back from that devastating an injury. Logically, he knew the likelihood she'd be a problem again was slim. But his gut told him otherwise. Maybe it was five cups of coffee on an empty stomach, or maybe this thing wasn't over. Chin crushed the cup and tossed it in the nearest can. He figured he had another hour of pacing before he could see his friends.

/././

Lou dumped a flavored creamer and some coconut milk into his extra large dark roast and just stood there, inhaling the strong brew and vanilla for a few seconds. He wanted to take five minutes for himself. To decompress, forget. _Hell, who was he kidding? Who could ever forget this day?_

Scanning the mostly deserted cafeteria, he hoped for a spot near the windows. He'd never get over the beauty of the islands, especially the night blooming flowers. He needed something to brighten his spirits. Staring into a carefully landscaped garden was just the ticket.

Someone else had the same idea. Lou walked over to Rachel, making sure she saw him approach. She'd had enough of a scare for the day. His heart broke for her. He knew firsthand the horrors she was feeling.

Not to mention he had a frantic kid at home. Lou knew a secret, and he hated to tell his son that he did. So he played along and dropped breadcrumbs, so Will would know his girl was okay.

"How is she?" Lou scooted a chair beside Rachel. "I hope you don't mind if I sit."

She flashed the quickest smile. "No I don't mind. And Grace is sleeping."

"Good, that's good. After the day she's had." Lou squeezed her hand. "And you need to take care of yourself too."

Rachel raised her cup of tea. "Kono made sure I took a break."

"That's my girl." He grinned.

An awkward pause ensued as the two sat there. Lou fought the urge to get up and pace. He wanted to soothe this woman he barely knew. For her sake and his own.

"She'll be alright, Rachel. They all will."

"I wish I had your optimism." She played with the tag from her tea bag.

"It's just something I know. Working with this group..."

She nodded, suddenly unable to speak, clearly fighting back tears.

Lou leaned in and wrapped an arm around her. "You go ahead and cry. Get it out."

After a few seconds, he pulled away, hoping he hadn't overstepped. "Danny will fight this. And Grace is strong. Kids are more resilient than you think."

She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Thank you. It's just difficult sometimes. Loving a policeman. It tore us apart. Irreparably, I'm afraid."

Lou nodded. "Yea. You and my wife should have a chat. I know Renee would love to meet you. Share some war stories. Talk about the kids."

"I think I'd like that." She straightened herself and something shifted. Rachel had something else on her mind. "A young man at Grace's school said some horrible things. That her dad could have killed people when he landed the plane on the beach. Said he should he in jail."

This wasn't news to Lou. People always complained about something. And he'd read the op eds in the paper calling Five-0 a menace.

"She knows not to listen to them, right?"

"Yes, she's always been very strong. Apparently she told off her classmate and had to see the school counselor. Only, the regular counselor is on maternity leave, so the school hired a substitute."

Lou frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Those pictures you showed me. I think that woman is the same one - she looked different on the school's web page, yet, I know I've seen her somewhere."

"Dr. Madison Gray?"

"They said she worked with the families of law enforcement. Or at least that's what her credentials claimed. Grace had an appointment. The school said Danny approved everything."

Lou fought to keep his voice steady. He felt like things were unraveling. "Did Grace ever meet with her?"

"No. The kidnapping - that must how they got to Grace - oh I'm such a fool. I just assumed it was alright. I never confirmed with Danny. If I'd just -" Rachel shook her head. "I gave Grace her privacy. This really shook her up. She's had some anger issues."

"Anger issues?" This was news to him. He could not imagine an angry Grace.

"She was very upset that her Dad didn't get recognition for what he'd done. Saving Steve. Giving up half his liver."

He shook his head and sighed. Lou totally got it. They _had_ dropped the ball when it came to Danny. "Did she ever tell him?"

"No, she wouldn't do that."

"How did you know?" He knew the answer already having two kids himself.

"I found her journal open when I was looking for something of mine she'd borrowed. I couldn't help but look. I feel terrible about it but -"

"You read it anyway. I know. Comes with the territory." He rubbed her arm. "It's okay. Being a parent is a tough job."

Her phone buzzed and she cursed under her breath.

"I need to go pick up Charlie. He's with his fath- I mean Stan. I never meant for any of this to get so complicated."

Lou shrugged and shook his head. "Hey you don't have to tell me. I'm never gonna win Father of the Year, but that's alright. I get up and work on doing better every day. That's all you can do."

"You're too kind."

"Rachel, you're a good mother. End of story. All that other stuff." He waved his hand. "You were trying to do what was best for the kids. Misguided or not. I don't judge. Nobody's perfect. It's something you and Danny will work out in time."

"You're right." She smoothed the sweater she was wearing. "I shouldn't have troubled you. I apologize."

"Hey, no need to apologize. We're ohana, remember? You go, pick up Charlie. Someone will stay with Grace at all times."

"Thanks again, Lou."

"Don't mention it." Smiling warmly, he watched Rachel walk away.

A few sips of his coffee, and Lou headed for the waiting area. He felt empty and alone. The hole in his chest had sucked all the enjoyment out of staring out at the garden. All he could see was death and an impending darkness.

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading and extra cookies to those who comment. (I'M SORRY! CATH WILL NOT APPEAR IN THIS STORY!)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A bit of crazy at the beginning with some fluffy fluff at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Steve awoke to someone forcing his mouth open.

 _A nurse? A doctor?_

He knew he was in the hospital.

But he fought them anyway.

Their touch was too rough. Too violent.

None of that _do no harm_ stuff.

This person was mumbling curse words.

His arms were restrained.

But he could move his head. Back and forth. Up and down.

He bashed them in the face.

They fell backwards, and he got a better look.

Dr. Gray.

 _What the fuck._

His chest tightened. Heart rate increased.

And he bellowed. No wimpy squeal or damsel in distress scream for him.

He roared.

He tried to kick and found his legs pinned too.

She laughed and came at him again.

This time with a syringe.

She found a vein.

Steve called for help. Clear as day.

 _Someone help me, please!_

But the words were only in his head.

He watched her push the plunger.

Then their gazes met.

Her eyes were dark with hate, and she smiled at him.

Seconds ticked by.

She shoved his head against the pillow and stuck her fingers in his mouth.

He bit down on something hard.

She growled.

"You're nothing but a pawn."

Steve coughed one time and then nothing more.

/././

"Gray." He heard the words in his head but wasn't sure if he'd spoken them. He wasn't sure of much right then. Except that he'd been attacked.

Steve clawed at the covers and his IV. It took all Lou had to hold him down while he hollered for assistance. The jolt from jumping out of his nearby chair had knocked his coffee over. A lukewarm stream ran down his pants into his shoe. But he didn't feel it. Wouldn't notice the damp stain til an hour later when things had calmed down.

"Steve, you're alright, man. Calm down. Dr. Gray isn't here."

Which was only partly true.

She was, in fact, just a few doors down the hall.

"Lou?" He seemed to see his friend for the first time.

"That's right, man. It's Lou."

Steve relaxed and caught his breath. He blinked and swallowed hard, voice rough. "She was here."

Lou held up a cup of half melted ice. "Here, have some of this. You were dreaming. That's all."

Still partly disoriented, Steve shook his head. "No, she's here."

Staff hurried into the room, alerted by the multiple alarms from the things Steve's thrashing had dislodged. Lou took a few steps back.

Steve fought their efforts to reattach the monitors and check his vitals. He had something to say, and he wouldn't let them put him under without making his point.

"I'm right, Lou." Panting he tried to sit up.

"Sir, you have to calm down. You just had surgery."

"Lou." The effort it took to say his friend's name was too much. Eyes rolling back in his head, Steve passed out.

"Is he alright? What's happening?"

Rousing a little, Steve's eyes fluttered and he mumbled something unintelligible. Lou tried to push into the group to hear his friend's words, but was rebuffed.

"Sir, please go out in the hall."

"Wait, is he okay?"

"Now sir."

A rather diminutive tech pushed him toward the door.

"Steve, I'll be right outside. You're safe, man. Let them help you."

"That's enough." She pointed to the hall with a rather demanding finger.

Seconds later, Lou was staring at the door, inches from his face. He turned away with a sigh. He knew the drill. This place was ruled by that small crew of folks in there fighting to put his good friend back together again. Wholly at their mercy, he forced himself to be calm. He could hear Steve's voice in his head. This was a marathon, not a sprint. Then he heard Danny's voice complaining about how much he hated running. _Where would they be without the two of them?_

He rubbed his face, rooting out the starts of tears that were making his eyes itch. He couldn't give in. It was his turn to be strong. He would break down later after a shower and a good sip of single malt. He could already feel Renee's arms around him, an anchor through so many storms.

Danny and Rachel popped into his mind. Like so many other cop marriages, this thing had gotten the best of them. Glancing back toward Steve's room, Lou thanked the lord in heaven that Steve and Danny had found one another. Their bond had created so much more than they'd ever understand.

The doors swung open at the end of the hall, and Lou went for his weapon. Only to laugh at himself. His adversary was a small motorized medicine cart making its rounds. Boy he'd never live it down - thankfully the hall was empty.

Lou dodged the cart and peered through the small window in the door to Danny's room. He couldn't see much. The small ante room with a sink and supplies was dark but light flickered in the rest of the space. The TV on the wall was turned on. He could just barely see Chin, camped out in a chair at the corner of the bed. Head bowed, eyes closed. It had been a long day.

/././

"You can call me Jerry."

He held out his hand and smiled.

"Fine. Jerry it is then. Would you like some tea?" Rachel dried her hands with a flowered dish towel and shut the front door.

Eager to please, his face lit up. "Thank you. That would be great."

"I really appreciate you watching Charlie tonight."

Jerry followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"He's already in bed, so you won't have much to do."

"Oh it's no problem if he gets up." Jerry bit his lip at his awkward comment.

Rachel eyed him curiously. "He's a good sleeper."

"Don't worry, I won't wake him."

"You came highly recommended." She turned off the burner and prepped a cup of tea. "I'm sorry I don't have much else."

Ever the people pleaser, he shrugged. "Oh sure, it's fine. I grabbed a bite on the way."

"That's good then. I better get going."

"I'll be here." Jerry took the mug from her. "Watching Charlie."

She studied him for a second, and he squirmed like a bug.

"I mean, I won't be watching him. Not like that." Jerry wrapped the tea bag around his spoon and squeezed. "That would be creepy."

"Jerry." She put her hand on his arm. "It's okay. Thank you again."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning."

With no other words, she gathered her keys and purse and left the house. Jerry locked up as instructed, setting the alarm. He'd been given a most important assignment.

 _Keep Danny's son safe._

Watching Rachel drive away, Jerry took a deep breath. He could do this. He loved kids. And this little guy, he knew fairly well.

"Alright, Charlie. I know you're not in bed."

No answer. Maybe he was wrong. _No_ , he was sure of it.

"It's okay to come out. I won't tell on you."

"You won't?"

"No way. I promise."

Charlie crawled out from behind the sofa, one leg of his pajamas hiked up to his knee.

"You sure?" He eyed Jerry seriously.

"Scout's honor."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a saying."

"What's a saying?"

"Something adults say." Jerry ruffled Charlie's bed head. "That's a great hiding spot you've got there."

Charlie grinned. "Wanna come play?"

Jerry crouched and peered into the hiding spot. "Gee Charlie, I don't think I'll fit."

"You could move this." The little boy gave the piece of furniture a shove. It didn't budge. "It's pretty heavy."

"Yea, and it's past your bedtime."

Jerry had been expecting tears but got defiance and a little anger instead.

"No! I don't wanna sleep. Everybody tells me what to do."

"Well...okay...you don't have to sleep. Maybe I can read you a story?"

"Okay." Charlie brightened and grabbed Jerry's hand, yanking him toward his room.

"Oh okay, slow down, partner." Stumbling along behind his charge, Jerry relaxed. "Got any good books?"

"Harry Potter!"

"I don't know if you're old enough-" Jerry braced himself against the doorframe as Charlie came to an abrupt stop. "Hey this isn't your room."

"I have to get sissy's book."

"You sure it's okay?" His question was a loaded gun pointed at himself. The kid was in his sister's room and wanted him to read a book that was quite possibly too old for him. Jerry's head was spinning with the implications. "I mean, the book, is it okay if you read it?"

Charlie shrugged and then looked away, picking a string on the bottom hem of his pajama top.. "She's not here, and she promised."

Jerry caught the sadness in Charlie's voice. "You miss your sister, huh?"

"She's always mean to me."

"I bet that's not true, bud." Jerry grabbed the book from a nearby shelf, noticing a framed picture of Grace, Charlie and Danny.

"Why did she leave?" Charlie frowned.

Pushing the boy out of his sister's space, Jerry steered them to the correct room. He wasn't sure what to say.

He kept it simple, feeling like a total idiot. "She didn't do it on purpose."

A shadow past over Charlie's face for a few seconds, making him look so grownup. "Yea, I know. Danno and Uncle Steve rescued her, and now they're all at the hospital."

"That's right." Jerry eyed Charlie with concern and curiosity. "Did someone tell you that?"

"No." Charlie leapt on his bed with a giggle. "I was hiding!"

Jerry wondered if he should tell Rachel or Danny about the hiding spot.

"Come on, Jerry!" Charlie jumped up, trying to touch the ceiling. "Jump with me."

"That's not a good idea. You better stop it."

"Pwease!"

"Nah, I'd break your bed. And that wouldn't be good."

Charlie stopped, landing on his butt, clearly considering what Jerry said. "Yea, it's just for kids."

"Right. And not for jumping." Jerry tried not to sound too preachy.

"Not for jumping." Charlie parroted with the biggest grin.

"Alright. Get comfy." Jerry pulled a desk chair over to the bed. "I'll read til you fall asleep."

"With voices? Danno does voices. I bet you can, too!"

Jerry couldn't help himself. "Sure thing, Charlie. Voices it is!"


	25. Chapter 25

Danny could hear the storm, but its rain and wind were muffled, much like his senses. He didn't know what time it was, let alone which day. Part of him wanted to pin this down, so maybe he could hold onto reality again. He'd been wrapped in a narcotic cocoon, and now as he emerged, he noticed a change in his room. One he could smell.

"Rachel." He said as he opened his eyes.

Still groggy and just beginning to feel the stinging tendrils of pain, Danny put on his best face for his ex-wife. Oddly comforted by her perfume.

He wasn't sure she heard him. Or if he had even spoken aloud.

"Hi Daniel." She gave him a smile that quickly faded to worry.

His heart raced a little. "Grace?"

"She's fine. Kono's with her." Rachel covered his hand with her own.

"Charlie?" His throat hurt but he had to know about the kids.

"Your friend Jerry is spending the night."

Danny chuckled and winced.

"Why is that funny?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but dropped it when she noticed the sweat beading on his brow. "Are you alright, Daniel? Because you don't look alright."

Smiling weakly, Danny tried to reassure her about himself and maybe about Jerry too, but he suddenly had such a scratchy-tickle feeling crawling up his throat that all he could do was growl and grunt. He reached blindly for a water bottle that had been there the last time he needed it.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks."

There eyes met. A genuine fondness between the two was evident yet a closer look belied the hard truth. It would never be easy between them again.

"Stop it." Rachel smacked his hand. "You don't need to thank me. Not for anything."

Danny blinked at her, confused as to why she now seemed cross with him and also feeling nauseous from a surge of pain that radiated down his left arm. He clutched his chest and struggled to catch his breath.

"Should I get someone?"

"No." He managed to grit out. "It'll pass."

"Do you have pain meds? One of those buttons?"

"Yea."

"Where? Why don't you use it then?"

"No."

"Daniel, stop being so stubborn. You're in pain."

She rolled her eyes and he thought of Grace. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. He couldn't help arguing with her. "No I'm not."

"You can't lie to me. You never could."

They stared at one another for a moment before Danny groaned, his face two shades of green. Rachel grabbed a small basin just in time.

Once the episode ended, Danny fell back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. The boring white tiles allowed him to focus on something that wasn't spinning. He had one other concern.

"Steve, have you heard?"

"No. I'll ask Chin. He's out in the hall." Rachel felt sick for not having an answer. _How had she not asked about Steve?_

"It's ok, I'll-" He squeezed his eyes shut and blew out a slow breath. "S'ok. Just need a minute."

Rachel fluffed his pillows and rummaged around in the bedding, basically tucking Danny in for the night. She made sure he had the TV remote handy and his call button. Somehow he kept losing both of them.

"I should go. I need to get back to Grace." She smoothed a strand of hair from his eyes. "And you need your rest - not just a minute. Good night, Daniel."

He smiled, murmuring his good night as he drifted again. Rachel had pushed the pain button for him. He could feel it seeping into his blood, carrying him away like the ocean he kept imagining.

/././

Morning dawned on the hospital and still Kono stood watch. Stale cup of coffee long gone cold in her hand, she leaned against the window sill, feeling the warmth of the sun. She imagined her thoughts and prayers being carried away on the ocean breezes as she watched the trees sway gently.

The night had been long. There was no new information on Steve, except that he was out of recovery and on the same floor as Danny. Lou and Chin were with them. Apart from a few text messages, she'd heard from no one. Kono rubbed the ring on a chain around her neck between her fingers and thought of the love she was missing. In quiet moments like this one, she swore she could feel Adam with her - and that made her miss him all the more.

Rachel slept in a recliner pulled close to the bed, and Grace lay curled on her side facing her mother. Kono glanced their direction every so often, tempering her longing for a family with the sobering reason she was sharing this private moment with mother and daughter. Danger had found them with its tentacles of psychosis and violence, latching onto the team yet again. With a deep sigh, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, picturing her niece and Danny's son. Both shining examples of hope and the promise that good things did happen, even if they came wrapped in sadness and pain.

/././

"Chin, look, I know how up in the air things are with Sarah right now. Go. Spend time with her. I've got this." Lou clapped his friend on the back, giving him the warmest smile he could muster.

"Are you sure?" Chin's stoic veneer slipped and he smiled for a few seconds, clearly eager to get back to his little girl. The brief flash of happiness vanished with his next dutiful words. "I can stay here with you. Or go back to the Palace. Jerry's been running down some leads."

Lou frowned. "Just stop. I'll hold down the fort. They're both still fairly out of it anyway."

"Have you heard anything new about Steve?"

"No. The doc has been tight-lipped. I don't think they know either. It's been 'wait and see' all day."

Chin nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Neither man spoke for a breath or two. The hall seemed to be a space between worlds. Nothing happened there except movement from one place to the next. He felt a little lighter at the thought of seeing his niece, yet could not completely shake the weight of the situation.

"I'll be back first thing to relieve you, Lou."

"Don't worry, Chin. If I need anything, I'll call Jerry. He begged to help."

"I don't know if he's recovered from watching Charlie last night."

They both chuckled.

Lou straightened and pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Anyway, I have plenty of help, if I need it. Kamekona is upstairs with Grace and Rachel. Kono should be back before dark. There's nothing too exciting happening here. Except maybe Grace taking the big guy for a week's worth of grub. Kame should know better than to play Poker with her."

They laughed again. Both needing those moments of levity as much as air right then.

"Danny said Grace should be released in the morning. He was hoping to see her today." Chin checked the time on his phone. He could pick up dinner on the way home and be there to read Sarah a bedtime story.

"I heard the doc wants to make sure she can handle seeing her dad. Made some stink about her mental status. Kono just about punched him." Lou shook his head. "After what that kid's been through, I think she's holding up fine."

"Yesterday was pretty rough."

"Rough will be keeping Danny from his kids and Steve."

"Good luck with that." Chin shook his head. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"It's alright, man. Go. Spend some quality time with those girls of yours. I got this covered, no problem. Renee's bringin me over some dinner. I'll be all set." Lou puffed himself up just a little bit.

Whether it was for show or not, neither man questioned it.

/././

Lou strolled into the room, and his smile melted like he'd just eaten something sour. "And what is it that you think you're doing?"

Danny had turned himself in bed, feet dangling over the edge but still very much tethered. "What's it look like?"

"Well, it looks like you're being a damn fool. There's a reason you're still attached to all that stuff." Lou would manhandle his friend in a second if he thought he could do it without hurting him. "Lie back and stay put."

Trembling and sweating, Danny grit his teeth as he steadied himself. He eyed the wires and tubes with disdain. "You're not my father, Lou."

"Man, is that all ya got? That's pretty weak, Williams." Lou wrinkled his nose. "Not your father. I bet your old man would agree with me."

"This is nothing. I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been shot before."

"Danny, please, don't-" He cringed as Danny pulled out his IV. "God, would you let the professionals do that?"

"I need to see him, Lou. They won't let me see Grace yet. I'm going crazy just lying here."

"So that's what this is all about? I get it. Both Grace and Steve are in good hands. As are you-" They stared at one another as Danny caught his breath.

"I don't care about me."

"Steve is sleeping. There's been no change since last night."

"Last night? So he woke up?"

"Yes for a few minutes." Lou could have kicked himself for adding fuel to the fire.

Danny narrowed his eyes and studied his colleague before he pushed further. "What aren't you telling me?"

Lou had to look away for a few seconds. They'd been keeping the info shared with Danny to a minimum.

"Lou -" The glare made it clear Danny wasn't in the mood to play games.

"He was disoriented. Nothing unusual."

"Go on." Danny waved his hand.

Lou shrugged. "There's nothing more to say."

"There's something else."

"Alright, it's Dr. Gray."

"What about her?" And then Danny just knew. A chill rolled over him. "Where is she?"

"On this floor."

"Sonofabitch."

"She's circling the drain, man."

"Says you."

"No I saw her. There's not much left. I can take a picture if you need to see."

Danny didn't need to see what it looked like when Kono shot half your face off. All he needed to know was the threat had been eliminated.

"She's not coming after you again."

Nodding, Danny looked away, still not content with lying back in bed.

"I need to see him, Lou. I'm fine." His words were a little more forceful this time.

"I don't care how much of an act you put on. I'm not letting you out of this room. Not til you get an official okay."

Danny practically snarled and Lou chuckled.

"Please don't make me laugh. I bet you do a face plant if someone doesn't help you."

"Then help me."

"Not a chance."

"What's going on in here?" The nurse assigned to Danny for the day already knew but seemed to be amused. Five-0 were known to the staff.

Arms folded, Lou enjoyed the moment. "This one seems to think he's ready for a stroll."

"First things first, Detective Williams. Let's try this lovely recliner. Someone will be in to help."

Lou moved closer to the bed. "I can manage, if you want."

"Alright, you can assist, but a member of staff must be present. Danny here is still attached a few things." The nurse tapped a particular tube that snaked its way to a bag of liquid.

"Oh yea." Lou blushed.

"What's the matter, Lou?" Danny laughed and adjusted his gown. "Get more than you bargained for?"

The nurse laughed. "I think it's about time you lose that bit of assistance too. You're overdue for a trip to the restroom."

"Ah jeez." Lou shielded his eyes. "I did not need to know that. Warn a brother."

* * *

 _ **Do you like rollercoasters? I do. What's your favorite part? Can you guess mine?  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**All I can say is the Danny hating troll is not gonna like this one... Oh and please give me some leeway with the medical stuff and the probability of this ever happening in real life.**_

* * *

Danny stopped in the doorway, catching his breath. He held his left arm tightly against himself. The sharp twinge of pain from his GSW caught him off guard, and he wished he hadn't been in such a damn hurry. By the time he'd remembered his sling, he'd come too far to go back.

His whole body went from warm to cold, and he felt a little light headed. Fighting against the urge to crumble to the floor, he leaned on the metal door jam. Luckily, the sensation passed quickly, and he stayed on his feet.

Tears streaked his cheeks as he studied his partner. It struck him how disturbingly normal this was. Him watching Steve sleep in a hospital bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Danno."

He lifted his head to see Steve looking at him. The goofy grin Danny received made the whole adventure worth it.

"Hey." Danny got choked up and couldn't say more.

He made his way to Steve's bedside, using everything he could along the way for support. Sweat rolled from his armpits to his belly.

"You okay?" Steve watched him with heavy lidded eyes. "Should you be up?"

Even feverish and drugged to the gills, Steve was annoying. This melted Danny's heart.

"I'm good, shut it."

"Nice to see you too, buddy."

They sat in relative silence. Steve mostly with his eyes closed, half dozing and Danny lingering at his side. Content to just be there while his best friend rested.

"Stop it, Danny."

The sound of Steve's voice startled him.

"I'm fine, man." Steve gave Danny a lazy smile. Thick with sleep and illness.

Exhausted, Danny simply couldn't argue, so he nodded instead.

"You." Steve wrinkled his nose and pointed at his best friend with a giggle. "Think too much."

Danny fought to keep a straight face. "You are fucked up, Steven."

"Just realizing that now, Danno?"

Danny could hold back no longer. A chuckle became a laugh and then a growl of pain.

Steve sobered and Super SEAL made an extremely brief appearance. "You look like shit. How are you doing really?"

"Fine, like you, you putz."

Their eyes met and Steve didn't break, but his brow was lined with sweat, and Danny could tell his friend was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Steve, come on, push the button. Take your meds. That's what it's there for."

"Only if you do."

"I promise, I will." Danny wished he had something for his pain. He waved at his best friend. "Go on, babe, do it."

With a nod and a measured exhale, Steve gave in, closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable crash.

"Control freak." Danny muttered.

Steve reached for him. "Sorry."

At those words, Danny was both pissed and worried. The look on Steve's face was so earnest, and it was obvious it took a lot to say them. "Sorry for what?"

Danny gulped back a sudden surge of tears and studied Steve's long fingers now intertwined with his own.

"Getting you shot." Steve's voice a whisper, soft as a breeze. Danny wasn't sure his partner had really said anything because when he looked up from their hands, Steve's eyes were closed again.

Danny waited a few seconds before responding. "Okay, you sleep. I'll be here."

He settled back against the chair, hoping he could ease the ache by straightening. The support was terrible, and his shoulder throbbed so badly that the nausea returned. Slowing his breathing, he managed not to puke, but he was so dizzy and seeing double. One Steve was trouble enough. Two Steves was frightening. Danny chuckled at his joke and pressed one hand to his face, his cheeks damp with sweat and maybe a few tears.

Overcome was the best word to describe him right then.

He'd skipped his last dose of pain meds because he wanted to be steadier on his feet. Now he wasn't sure he could make the trip back to his bed without the narcotic crutch.

He almost wanted Lou to catch him out of bed. Or a nurse. He'd take the scolding if it meant a quick wheelchair ride.

Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off his partner, so beyond thankful they'd all made it out of that blowhole. Besides their joyride in the drug plane, Danny had never been so scared. He couldn't shake the terrible nightmare where he was trapped in that watery grave with the bodies of his best friend and daughter forever. Seeing Steve now kept that terror away.

Danny checked the clock on the wall. He figured he had another five minutes until he needed to go back to his own room. Renee had brought dinner, but it was rabbit food, and once she left, Lou was on the prowl for a snack and some decent coffee. Danny wished he'd just go home. They were safe. No one was coming for them tonight.

A noise from the hall, made him jump, and with his next halted breath, he cursed his body. Any uncalculated movement caused ripples of pain. Thankfully, his curiosity overrode everything. _What was that sound?_ Cocking his head to the side, he listened. Maybe his nurse had found him after all. Or Lou had come back. But there was no other noise, and no one came to escort him to his room, so after a few beats, he tried in vain to get comfortable.

The sudden urge to check on Grace shot through Danny. Only problem was his cell phone was across the hall. May as well have been an ocean away.

He'd gone through so much - _they'd all_ gone through so much in the last few days. _Who could blame him for being a little punchy?_

Danny needed to calm down, take stock of the situation.

 _Maybe he was imagining things._ He was on some powerful medication. Paranoia could be a side effect.

That wasn't it. That couldn't be it. He trusted his gut.

He gave Steve's hand a double squeeze before letting go and pushed himself up on wobbly legs. It was time to go. He had a checklist in his mind. Call Rachel. Text the team. Lou should be back any minute.

First he had to get back to his room.

Danny turned and ran smack into a bloody monster in a hospital gown. The thing gurgled at him, and he seriously thought he'd lost his mind. Then cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. He scrambled backwards losing his balance. The small of his back hit the railing on Steve's bed and he grit his teeth in pain.

Looking over his shoulder quickly, he saw his friend had barely stirred, so he yelled as loud as he could.

"Steve! Hit the button. Steve! Wake up!"

Danny scanned the bed, trying hard not to let panic take over. The call button was on the other side.

"Damn it! Wake up!"

The thing clawed at him, dragging him to the floor, as it stumbled into him.

As he went down, everything slowed. Danny got a good look at his attacker.

 _Dr. Gray._

Her head was wrapped in gauze and bandages that now hung low to the side, revealing a mess. His eyes couldn't focus. He was staring into a terrible abstract painting and he could smell it. Part of her face was missing, flesh and bone disintegrated by Kono's sure shot. He thought he was going to puke or pass out.

"Steve!" Danny pulled himself up using the bed for support. He felt his sutures tearing, ripping apart. The agony stole his breath.

She grabbed his arm, clinging to him as he managed to stand again. Her fingernails dug into his flesh. "Steve, push the button. Steve..."

He fought to free himself, but she wouldn't let go. He was caught in her death grip.

"Help!" He screamed with every ounce of energy he could summon. _Goddammit why was Steve suddenly such a sound sleeper._ "We need help in here!"

So badly out of breath, he couldn't yell anymore. His throat closed and his chest tightened, squeezing off his air.

She reached around him and flailed an arm Steve's direction, spitting and burbling something. It was Steve she wanted. Danny was sure of it, and that knowledge sent an almost disorienting surge of adrenaline through his battered body.

He seized her by the shoulders and walked her out of the room. Pushing and sliding as they went. He had to get her out of there. Away from Steve.

Just out in the hall, Danny tripped over her feet and they hit the floor hard. He'd swear he heard her skull crack against the tile. Before he could recover, her fingers poked at this throat, and he shoved them away, sitting up straight. He kept dodging her thrashes, and when his vision cleared, he realized she'd been holding something.

A scalpel.

As his mind registered the threat, she stabbed him in the shoulder. It didn't go in deep, her strength was fading fast. Warmth spread out across his chest as the new wound bled. She pulled the scalpel out and was aiming again. He batted the weapon away and managed to gain some control. She writhed under him and he slipped in her blood, unable to gain his footing as he tried to get away from her.

And then reality caught up with his nightmare, and all of his senses began to come back online. An alarm blared a few doors down the hall. Danny registered the sound and dared to think a positive thought. _Maybe help was on the way_.

Half dazed, he stared into Dr Gray's one undamaged eye, mesmerized. Part of him still wasn't sure if this was real.

A fist connected with his temple and he wilted into her, cheek to cheek. He used the wrong arm to wipe the ick off his face, and a shower of sparks filled his gaze as white hot agony set his body ablaze. Revulsion made him sputter and cough. He could taste that damn strawberry stuff Lou had made him drink. Fighting the urge to puke he had one thought. Put the bitch out of her misery.

Kill her. Not kill her. There wasn't a coherent thought.

Somehow she'd become some sort of demonic energizer bunny. Right out of a horror flick. Danny avoided another flailing arm and nearly blacked out as he pushed up to roll off of her.

 _Was he dreaming?_ Fuck, did it matter?

* * *

 _ **Yep, I just did that. Next chapter up sooner than this last one. Weather may prevent me from posting til Sunday... Thanks, as always, for reading.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry for the wait, folks. The Doubt Monster had me in its clutches. A little bird told me I worry too much...**_

* * *

"Shit, Danny, you alright?"

Danny hugged his knees to his chest, rocking.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust, though even when they did, Lou wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Crimson handprints smeared the tile. Dr. Gray lay unmoving a few feet away, blue hospital gown soaked with blood. An outstretched arm pointed toward Danny, a scalpel still in her hand. Bandages no longer hid the awful damage to her face, and they hung down around her ears and neck like layered scarves.

Lou jerked his head away, hand over his mouth, afraid he'd lose his cookies literally. He cursed himself for his snack run. Those chocolate chip cookie bites he'd dumped into his mouth threatened to make a reappearance.

But no - he would not lose his shit. _Not now_.

Regaining his composure, Lou spoke softly to his friend. "Hey, man. It's Lou. Hold on. I gotta make sure she's down for the count, okay?"

He couldn't tell if Danny was injured or if the blood on his sweat pants and shirt had come from Dr. Gray. Lou needed to make sure there was no threat from what was left of the psychopath.

Once he knocked the scalpel away from her, he checked for a pulse. Lou held his breath when he found nothing at first. He pressed his fingers a little harder and still didn't find anything, but he couldn't be sure. His instinct was to render first aid, yet he froze. This woman deserved to be gone, and he wouldn't lose a second of sleep for letting her stay that way.

"It's not real." Danny babbled. "Is it real?"

Lou wasn't sure himself. He scanned the hall quickly, unnerved by the fact that they were alone.

"Help! Can we get some help here?" Lou shouted. "Where is everyone?"

He positioned himself between Danny and Gray best he could, just to be safe. No way was he taking any chances that she'd rise again like some creature from a movie. How the hell she was out of bed was beyond him.

"Man, I told you to stay in your room." Lou was half scolding, half joking. His brain was having trouble processing what he was seeing, and Danny's unfocused gaze concerned him. "Hey look at me. Danny, can you hear me?"

"Lou, I don't know-" Danny paused, shivering. "What happened?"

Before Lou could answer, movement caught his eye, and his hand instinctively went to his weapon. Dr. Gray twitched like someone had run current through her, and for a few seconds, he thought she might just jump up and attack him. His heart pounded out of his chest, as he stood guard over his friend.

Danny giggled, flexing his hand as he picked at the drying blood on his clothes. "She dead?"

"I don't know...I guess." Lou stumbled on his words.

Both men were transfixed by the bloody shell of a person on the floor. She didn't move again.

"She tried to hurt Steve. I had to put her down."

"It's okay, man. Not your fault."

Danny laughed again. "Nobody hurts Steve."

"I know, I get it." Lou hesitantly put his hand on his friend's back. "It's over now."

Danny leaned into Lou's touch and sobbed.

"I gotta get you some help, man." Lou tried to pull away, but Danny held on. "Shit Danny, I got you."

Voices at the other end of the hall answered Lou's prayers, and everything moved in slow motion as hospital staff rushed the scene.

A nurse scooted in close, making eye contact with Danny as she checked his vitals. "Detective Williams? Can you hear me?"

"Yea, I hear you."

"Hang on, okay?"

Danny nodded, eyes wide like he suddenly had too much to handle. Hanging on was now a huge proposition.

Someone crouched beside Dr. Gray. "Not getting a pulse here."

The staff sprang into action, assessing her. "How long has she been down?"

"Hell if I know." Lou frowned. "I just got here."

He wrinkled his nose, shaking his head, as he watched them attempt to revive the monster.

"You go right ahead." He threw up his hands, glancing toward Steve's room. "I'm gonna check on our friend."

"I called for help." Danny mumbled. "Couldn't reach the button. Nobody came."

"Sir, can you look at me?"

"Is she dead? Check on Steve, Steve, check on Steve."

Lou reappeared, looking only slightly relieved. "Danny, he's fine. He's asleep."

Their eyes met and Danny deflated a little. One worry gone.

"Sir, are you hurt?"

Danny was moved swiftly to a gurney as he sputtered his answer. "Stabbed."

"You were stabbed? Where?"

"Don't know. Had to stop..." Danny pulled in a ragged his breath. "Stop...her."

Lou stepped back and got out of the way. As he watched the hospital personnel whisk Danny back to his room, he fired off a few quick texts to alert the rest of the team.

/././

 _The hall was empty except for an extra wheelchair and an abandoned cart. A door opened, casting a long sliver of light across the floor. Then a figure lurched into view._

"Oh man that's creepy." Jerry toggled the resolution and brightness of the black and white video. "I wish there was sound on this thing."

 _Dr. Gray emerged from her room. She bumped into the cart and stumbled, hand reaching blindly for the railing along the wall._

Chin, Lou and Kono crowded around the table with Jerry. Magazines had been pushed aside to make room for the lap top. Thankfully, the small waiting room was empty.

"Looks like something right out of one of those zombie shows." Lou played with the cigar in his shirt pocket. "If I hadn't seen it..."

"Well technically, zombies -"

"Jerry. Please." Chin didn't have any patience for an argument about horror movies.

 _Dr. Gray lurched into Steve's room. And then - she backed into the hall, entangled with someone. The pair crashed to the floor._

Kono sighed. "Danny."

"He'd been visiting Steve." Lou narrated, an edge of annoyance in his voice like seeing this pained him. "I was downstairs grabbing a coffee after I said goodbye to Renee. He timed it."

"How did he get out of bed?" Chin flinched as he asked the question, regretting the sharpness of his tone.

Lou all but jumped on his colleague. "How do you think? He unhooked himself and walked his ass across the hall."

Chin and Lou stared at one another, each man with his arms folded.

"Guys." Kono scolded. "This isn't anyone's fault."

Jerry gasped, and they all looked at the screen again.

 _Danny was on top of Dr. Gray. And she was fighting, grappling with inhuman strength. His mouth moved like he was calling for help, once and then again as he dodged her swings. A mix of terror and confusion evident in his eyes._

"How did she get a knife?" Chin shook his head, wondering about more than the knife.

Lou frowned. "It's a scalpel. And I don't know."

"Shit, she cut him." Jerry covered his mouth with one hand.

"Oh God, Danny." Kono sobbed.

 _Dr. Gray stabbed their friend in the shoulder, and he fell on top of her for a few seconds. Then he pushed himself up, and she tried to buck him off of her._

"Where is she getting the strength? The woman had half her brain shot off." Overwhelmed, Lou turned away for a few seconds. "I mean, who would believe this if we didn't have the tape?"

Nobody spoke for what came next.

 _Danny leaned forward, hands on her neck, body heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Dr. Gray pawed at him a few times, and then it was over. Rolling off of her, Danny slid across the floor, leaving a dark streak. He stared at his hands as he rocked gently._

 _Lou appeared at the end of the hall. Casual stroll instantly changed to a run as he realized something was very wrong._

Laughter out in the hall broke the spell.

Chin spoke first. "Pure and simple, it was self defense. She tried to attack Steve and got Danny instead."

"No one will dispute that. This is just nuts. If I hadn't been there..." Lou shook his head.

"Man, I'm not gonna be the one to tell Steve about this." Jerry leaned away from the screen before diving right back in and restarting the video.

"All I can see is blood...and what was left of her -" Haunted, Lou rubbed his face and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe she was still alive."

"Lou - man - I'm sorry." Jerry made a few taps and the screen went blank. "I just - this is surreal."

"No, no it's okay. It's just tough to watch. I'll be having nightmares for years."

"Alright." Chin closed the laptop. "I think we all need a good night's sleep. We're banned from visiting Steve and Danny til morning. HPD is watching the entrances, and no one's getting past Kamekona upstairs with Grace and Rachel."

"Literally." Lou chuckled.

Chin continued. "Kono, you can take the next shift. Say 6? I'll take the overnight."

"Ok, sounds good, cuz. You sure you don't need to sleep?"

He ignored her and turned to Lou.

"I don't wanna see you back here, Lou, til you get your head straight."

"What about me?" Jerry piped up. "I can take a shift."

Chin nodded. "Jerry, you're on breakfast duty."

Eager to help, Jerry rubbed his hands together. "Great, I know just the thing."

"Hey Jer," Lou made a sour face. "Nothing funny. Just some normal breakfast food. And some coffee. The good stuff. Please."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading. More to come...Poor Steve gets to find out what he missed.**_


	28. Chapter 28

"What aren't you telling me?" Steve adjusted his bed so he was more upright. "Danny - is he okay?"

Chin, Lou and Kono shot each other a quick look. They'd already agreed that Chin would be on point.

"Yes and no."

Steve frowned. "That's not an answer, Chin."

"Boy someone's a little cranky this morning." Lou took a few steps away and bumped into Kono.

Steve ignored Lou and focused on Chin who would not meet his eyes.

"I said - is Danny okay?" The steel in his eyes demanded an answer.

"He's fine, Steve."

Lou cleared his throat, and Steve turned his laser focus on him.

"Something to add, Lou?"

"Danny killed Dr. Gray."

"Lou!" Kono scolded as she poked him in the gut.

"Well he did." Lou flinched away. "And the boss wants answers."

Steve's heart rate increased. "What? Danny killed -"

"We were supposed to ease him into it." Chin sighed, shaking his head. Feeling suddenly that there were too many people in the room.

"Ease him into it? Seriously?" Lou poked Kono back.

Chin straightened, shooting a glare at his colleagues before responding to Steve. "Yes, Danny killed Dr. Gray."

The simple answer cracked open Steve's tough veneer, and he closed his eyes as he absorbed what he'd been told, almost whispering his next words. "But she was dead. Kono shot her."

"Unfortunately...she survived those injuries." Chin kept his voice even, tone soft but firm. There was no waffling here. Steve deserved to know what happened.

Lost for a few seconds, Steve pressed his fingers into his face, rubbing his temples. "My dream. It happened. But with Danny..."

Chin and Kono looked at one another, confused. Lou shook his head.

"That damn thing was a nightmare. No way you could know, Steve."

Steve took a couple long, slow breaths before staring at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. "I need to see him."

There was no question of permission. As frail as he was, the team knew he would move mountains for Danny. All they could do was stall him, delay the inevitable.

"Later."

"Now." Color returned to Steve's face.

"He's sleeping."

"Not the first time I've watched him sleep." Refusing to accept the weak excuse for an answer, Steve added. "If you won't help me, then-"

He pushed himself up and went for his IV.

Lou sighed. "No way, man. You're staying put."

He blocked Steve's movements. "That's enough, please."

Steve glared at Lou, nostrils flaring and whole body twitching before he relented, but there was still fire in his eyes.

"Real convincing, boss." Kono did her best not to laugh. "Charlie could take you right now."

Steve blinked and couldn't help but chuckle. And he conceded - miraculously.

"Ok, you have a point." He eased himself back again. "For now."

Kono moved closer to the bed, showing no hesitation.

"No, not just for now. For how ever long it takes. Your body went into shock. They were worried about your liver. Your kidneys too. We were terrified." She put her hand over his, quieting fingers that had been picking at the tape holding his IV in place. "Rest. We've got this."

The more Steve heard, his attitude returned, but it was obviously an act. An uncomfortable one to watch.

"I need to see my partner." He pulled his hand away from Kono like a scolded child. "This is my fault."

Lou rolled his eyes and groaned. "It's always your fault, man. Jeez, what about the rest of us? How do you think we feel?"

Steve looked away again, crossing his arms gingerly over his chest. His friends carried on like he wasn't there.

"I told you he wasn't ready." Kono sank into a nearby chair.

Lou held up his hands and retreated again, but he clearly had more to say. "The man wanted to know."

"He would find out sooner or later." Chin stood firm. "It's best he hears it from us."

"Guys, it's okay. Please continue. I feel good this morning. I'm fi-" Steve wanted to make it all better, but clearly no one was buying his shit.

"Don't tell me you're fine, because you are not fine." Lou frowned. "Hell, I know I'm not fine. And if it's anyone's fault - it's mine. Danny snuck out of his room while I was saying good-bye to Renee. If I'd just-"

Kono shot down any attempt at a pity party for Lou. "It's a good thing he did. Danny probably saved Steve's life."

"I don't remember any of it." Steve couldn't meet their eyes. "God...Danny. She was coming for me."

Chin tried to steer things toward the logical. He knew Steve would lay on the guilt, and he wanted to smack the others for feeding the beast. "We don't know that for certain. She may have just been lucky."

"Yea, we do know. She was in my room for fuck's sake." Breathing a bit labored, Steve sat up straight, swearing and squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds.

Steve's nurse popped into the room. "I warned each one of you."

They all looked anywhere but her direction.

"This is why I kept your friend locked down all night." She wasn't taking any of their bullshit. "Commander McGarrett is not ready for visitors."

Steve ignored her as he dabbed sweat from his face. "Tell me what happened."

Trying to get out of telling him, Chin agreed with the nurse. "Steve, she's right. You're not ready."

"Stop it." Steve raised his voice, coughing and then growling in pain. "I can take care of myself. Don't make me crawl out of this bed. I know Danny's across the hall."

They all froze.

"Because if he's not here bitching at me-" Steve caught his breath, one hand on his belly. "If he's not here, then-"

"Commander." The nurse stood at the side of the bed. She made sure she had his attention. "Your friend is sleeping. He had an exciting night. That's all. I'll tell you when he wakes up."

He nodded, swallowing hard against a swell of emotion so obvious on his sweaty face.

She turned back to Lou, Chin and Kono. "There are too many of you in this room. One can stay to tell your friend what happened. Keep it short. You've got 5 minutes."

She tapped her watch before leaving.

Lou and Kono didn't argue. They said quick goodbyes and left.

"Chin, please tell me."

"Before I do this - stop - don't tell me you're fine. No one here is fine."

Steve sank back into his pillows and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Danny visited you last night. No, he wasn't supposed to be out of bed. But you know how he is."

Steve's face twitched with an aborted smile.

Chin continued.

"Dr. Gray had survived her initial injuries. She was just down the hall. Somehow she managed to unhook herself and walk to your room. The staff on duty didn't notice at first because there was an emergency in another room. It took less than 10 minutes."

"She attacked Danny."

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"Minor injuries."

"Chin-"

"Danny has some new cuts and bruises."

"What else?"

"She stabbed him with a scalpel."

"And?" Steve grit his teeth as he waved his hand for more details.

"The wound is superficial. But the whole experience was pretty hard on Danny. He passed out and hasn't regained consciousness."

Steve sucked in a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands.

"The doctor says this is normal. Danny overexerted himself. He's exhausted. He was lucid right after it happened."

The words did little to reassure Steve. "This is all my fault."

"How do you figure?"

"It was my idea to visit Alicia Brown in the first place."

"No one could have seen this coming. I know people call you Super SEAL, but your powers don't extend to mind reading and seeing the future."

"I'm the boss, Chin."

Chin chuckled. "No, right now, I'm the boss. So this is all my fault."

Steve frowned and exhaled loudly through his nose.

"See, it doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Looking away, Steve kept his mouth shut, and he relaxed just a little. Chin took this as a good sign, so he continued.

"Danny isn't allowed any visitors yet."

"You telling me to stay put?"

"No, I am." His nurse pushed in beside Chin, checking Steve's IV line. "I promise I'll get you an update on your friend. He's pretty boring right now. Over there snoring."

This got a laugh out of both Chin and Steve.

"See? Everything's okay for now. Take the blessing and rest." She turned her attention to Chin. "Your five minutes are up."

Chin looked like he might try to overrule the nurse. Steve diffused the situation.

"Please, go. Find out why they targeted us." He awkwardly fluffed his pillows before adjusting the bed so he could lie back. "I promise I'll behave."

* * *

 _ **Of course you know he's probably lying...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thank you all for reading. This story is actually rolling to its inevitable conclusion. Maybe 2 chapters left? It only took me about 12 months! Birthday wishes to Tracey450 - really her bday was Sunday, but why not take a whole week to celebrate? I left you an RR, my friend. See if you can find it. In case you're wondering, RR = repeat radar. I'm a nut when I edit. Enjoy, everyone...**_

* * *

Danny thrashed in bed, caught in the throes of a nightmare. He couldn't stop seeing her. That hideous face. The loose, gauzy wrappings stiff with blood and gore. Dr. Gray had her hands on his best friend, strangling the life out of him. Steve's eyes wide with horror and surprise. And Danny couldn't help. The monster had managed to slit his throat and he couldn't do anything but gurgle and spit.

Kono jumped out of her chair, rushing to his side. She was no stranger to bad dreams. "Danny, hey, you're alright."

She didn't dare touch him, hoping her voice would do the trick.

Somehow, she managed to reach him, and Danny was immediately awake. He saw her and melted just a little. She hit the call button, worried for her friend.

Rubbing his face, he squinted at her. "Kono?"

"Yea, Danny, it's me."

"What happened?" Hand on his chest, Danny eased himself back against the pillows, face tight with pain. His erratic movements had pulled on everything.

"You don't remember?"

"Not sure if it's real." He trembled as he spoke. "Steve?"

"Steve's fine. It's over." Kono returned to her seat and scooted herself closer. "Hey, you're alright. Everyone's safe. Just breathe, Danny."

She took his hand, and he nodded as he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. The pair sat in silence for about thirty seconds. Kono moved out of the way as a nurse and a tech swept into the room.

Danny's nurse was all business, tossing a curt look Kono's direction before smiling faintly at her charge. "Detective Williams, glad to see you're awake. I paged your physician. Are you in any pain?"

"I'm alright, really. Just moved too fast."

"I'll be the judge of that." The tech checked Danny's vitals.

He felt a little claustrophobic, everyone surrounding him, and he started to panic. Kono squeezed back into her spot, making eye contact with him and soothing. "It's alright, Danny. They'll be done in a minute."

"You went on a little unsanctioned mission last night." The nurse made some notes on the room's white board as she scolded. "Knew you'd be trouble. Five-0 always is."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Danny really wanted to smooth things over.

"No you're not." The nurse deadpanned as she moved in to double check the various wires and tubes connected to him.

Kono laughed so bright and full of sunshine that Danny's heart jumped a bit. _God, did he ever love his friends._

"Alright, what's the damage?" He asked as the nurse lifted his blanket. It was then that he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a new bandage on his chest.

She looked him over as she filled him in. "Well, you can add another stab wound to your list. And you tore open your sutures."

Danny only heard one thing, his eyes searching for Kono. "Stab wound? Dr. Gray?"

Kono nodded. "She somehow got out of bed and went for a stroll."

"What? I thought she was-" Danny's heart rate increased as he tried to get a better look at his newest injury.

"Easy, easy. You're gonna be fine." The nurse stroked his arm before giving his hand a squeeze. "The wound is superficial. You slept off the worst of it."

Deflating, Danny closed his eyes, taking slow, measured breaths.

"That's it. Relax. I'll be back next hour to check on you again. Behave yourself." With that, the nurse and tech excused themselves and continued their rounds.

Kono pulled the door shut behind them and returned to Danny's side.

He needed to hear what happened. "Kono, please, tell me. I need to know."

"Okay, if you're sure." She nodded. "What do you remember?"

"Lou left. I sat with Steve. Then..." Danny paused to take a sip of water. "She was just there. In my face. I had to get her away from Steve."

Kono waited for more.

"It doesn't seem real. I didn't even think. I just-" He looked at his hands. "I killed her, didn't I?"

There was no use sugar coating anything. "Yes, you did."

Danny averted his eyes and sighed.

"You had no choice, Danny." She grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. "This isn't on you."

Shaking his head, he slipped out of Kono's grip and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a blur. I don't remember..."

Kono didn't catch that Danny just lied. She was too focused on the doorway. "Looks like you have a visitor."

Steve smiled. "Hey man."

"Hey yourself." Danny's voice faltered a little. "They let you outta your room?"

"Had to bring my entourage."

An orderly parked the wheelchair beside Danny's bed. Kono moved her seat out of the way. She couldn't resist giving Steve a hug.

"It's good to see you out of bed, boss."

Steve narrowed his eyes and made his best serious face. "I thought I told you guys to find out why we're in this mess. You don't need to be here."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Nice try. I meant it earlier when I said Charlie could take you."

Danny laughed and then coughed, not hiding his grimace very well.

She gave Danny a kiss on the cheek and then Steve one on the forehead. "You two behave. We'll be back later. Hopefully with some answers."

Danny snagged her hand before she got too far. "Thanks for being here."

She leaned in and gave him another peck on the cheek before touching her forehead to his. Then, without another word, Kono left the partners alone so they could catch up.

/././

"You look like shit, babe."

"Thanks, so do you."

"I have an excuse."

"Yea, I heard." Steve didn't give Danny a chance to respond. "You okay?"

Danny shook his head, exhaling loudly. "I wish people would stop worrying about me. Just a few hours ago, they were worried about your liver."

"So?"

"So? You should take better care of my organ, Steven"

"Your organ? Possession is -"

Danny cut him off. "Yea my organ. You'll always have my DNA in your body."

"I'm not sure that's right." Steve maneuvered himself closer to the bed. "Where is this coming from anyway? You're the one who just fought off a zombie."

"She most certainly was not a zombie, Steven."

Steve didn't take the bait. He simply sat there taking in the sight of his best friend, very much alive and on the mend.

"I'm not sorry." Danny's voice had a bit of a raspy edge to it. As he cleared his throat, Steve handed his best friend a cup of water, shaking just a little. "Hey, I don't need a shower. Jeez."

"That's the last time I help you then." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, feigning annoyance.

"Fine, didn't need your help anyway."

Steve cracked a grin and they both chuckled. And then winced.

"We're quite the pair, huh?"

"Always. Can't take us anywhere." Steve leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Go back to bed, Steven."

"I will."

"Now. Please."

"Tell me what happened first."

"You already know."

Steve opened his eyes, sitting up as straight as he could. "Need to hear it from you."

Danny frowned and took another sip of his water.

"I was with you. You fell asleep."

"I remember that much."

"Dr. Gray stopped by for a visit."

"Danny -"

"I was heading back to my room, and there she was." Danny stopped, looking away. He shivered at the memory of touching her.

"I'm sorry, man. Really."

"For what?" There was a bite to Danny's voice.

"Falling asleep."

"Hey, I pushed your pain button."

"No I did."

"I pressured you."

"So you're blaming peer pressure?"

"Not blaming anyone."

Steve motioned for Danny to continue.

"I pushed her into the hall. Away from you. You were out cold."

"Fucking narcotics."

"Control freak." Danny rolled his eyes before adding. "It was over in like 5 min."

"She stabbed you?"

Danny touched the new bandage on his chest. "I'm fine."

"Lou's pretty messed up."

"Yea, tell him to stop."

"There's a video."

"You watched it?"

"No."

"They wouldn't let you."

Steve frowned.

"I don't need to see it. In fact, I'm done with horror movies."

Danny kept right on talking when Steve didn't respond.

"Hey, this isn't on you. No one's to blame except those two crazy broads, alright? Kono's upset she didn't get a better shot off. Lou because he went for a snack run. You were passed out. Chin was with his girls. Should I continue? Maybe the janitor feels guilty he wasn't emptying your bed pan when it happened?"

Steve wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

Danny cleared his throat painfully, his face red with the effort. "Should I go on?"

"Danny..."

"Stop. Don't - Danny paused to breathe. "Don't Danny me. She was a fucking monster. The undead. A walking corpse. Take your pick. I was terrified." He had to stop again to catch his breath, growing more agitated. "Every time I close my eyes...I can't stop seeing her."

Hands on his face, Danny broke into a jagged sob.

Steve pushed up out of his chair to grab Danny in an awkward embrace.

"Couldn't let her get you, babe."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Danny poked Steve.

"Hey, watch it. Injured man here."

"Don't apologize."

Steve pulled away. "Don't apologize? You sure you didn't hit your head?"

He ruffled Danny's hair lightly.

Danny grabbed his hand. "So glad you're okay."

"Ditto."

"Ditto? Seriously?"

"From Ghost."

"You watched Ghost?"

"You did, too."

"When?"

"During our last luxury stay..."

Danny shook his head. "Luxury? You stole the remote."

"I _am_ your boss."

"Boys -" Their nurse stood in the doorway. "Time to go back, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

"You're lucky you're cute."

Steve grinned and Danny groaned. "Don't get him started."

"Good night, partner."

"Good night, _boss_."

One last look over his shoulder and Steve was gone.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing into his pillows.

He wasn't sorry. Ending Dr. Gray's miserable life would not cost him a wink of sleep. Her final moments would though. He still couldn't process what happened. Didn't know what was real. The horror. Her shattered face. Blood, bone and muscle, like some terrible mask.

Danny grabbed the plastic basin from the night stand just in time. His skin crawled with goose bumps as he lost what little he had on his stomach.

This would take awhile to get over.

But he was _not_ sorry for killing her.


	30. Chapter 30

_**This isn't the scene I intended to post first. Heck, it started out being about 400 words. Then the old bunny rabbit decided father and daughter needed to have a chat. Don't worry - this is the sabre toothed bunny's sappy cousin... I don't think you'll need any tissues. I'd love to know what you think. As always, thanks for reading.**_

* * *

Danny almost couldn't speak when he saw Grace standing in the doorway. Kono had promised a surprise, and she'd hit her mark. He hadn't expected to see his daughter til that evening after her release.

"Grace...hey Monkey." He thought for a second that she might be a mirage. He was still taking some strong meds.

She gave him a little wave. "Hi Danno."

Grace didn't move. She picked at the hospital bracelet on her wrist.

"Are you gonna give your dear old dad a hug?" He held out his arms, doing his best not to flinch at the tug and pull on his stitches and IV. His weary body was keeping him tethered to the bed for another day. "Because I could really use a hug, babe."

She looked so young, standing there avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, come on. I'd come to you but-"

Humor wasn't the ticket. Danny watched his daughter. "Grace, whatever you're thinking. It's okay."

And that's when the dam broke. She rushed toward him, hesitating a few feet from the bed.

"Don't worry." He hoped the smile he mustered would hold. "It looks worse than it is. I'm gonna be fine."

He got a flicker of a nod and she narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe him. But then she changed gears, wilting just a little. "I was so scared."

"Me too." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm glad you're okay." Grace moved closer and rubbed her dad's shoulder.

"Of course I am. I had you and Uncle Steve watching my back." Danny dabbed the corners of his eyes before he covered her hand with his own. _God he needed to give his not so little girl a hug_. To make sure she was real. To make sure she knew _he_ was real, too.

She wasn't in a cuddly mood. Grace slipped out of his grasp. "That lady. She was here."

"Yes, she was." He didn't know what to tell her. He remembered something his mom always told him. _Don't offer_. _Wait for her to come to you_.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Danny closed his eyes against the approaching tears. He knew Grace wasn't finished so he simply listened.

"I'm glad she's dead."

The admission startled him. His daughter was glad someone was dead. He felt like he'd been punched in the face.

Fierce eyes met his when he checked to make sure this was really his baby girl standing there.

"She hurt you, Danno. And Uncle Steve."

"It's not that simple, Grace."

Her gaze dipped to the floor, and it was clear this would be debated. But not now. Not while things were so raw and fresh. Because he too was glad Dr. Gray was dead.

So Danny changed the subject if only slightly. "You were so brave, Monkey. I'm so proud of you. And impressed. You climbed that wall like a boss."

She wrinkled her nose when she looked at him again. "Like a boss, dad?"

"Isn't that what they say?"

Laughing she shook her head, making herself a spot beside him. "No one says that."

"I love you." Danny moved over a little, so happy to share this space. So thankful they were there together. Alive and mostly well.

Tilting her head, Grace smiled. "I love you too, Danno. And you're pretty brave yourself, Dad."

Perched on the edge of his bed, she looked like she could do anything. He'd only heard some of her words. Sometimes, he zoned out a little when people complimented him.

"Yea?"

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as the simple word slipped from his mouth. Danny knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Grace glared at him, her clouded eyes looking too many years older. "Stop it."

He nodded and waited. No need to continue the old routine of self deprecation and avoidance. And he really didn't have a choice. Grace was like her mother and just getting started.

"You landed an airplane and donated half of your liver in one day."

She locked eyes with her dad, grabbing his hand when he looked away.

"And then you jumped into that blowhole. For me."

Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, and his eyes watered on cue. He couldn't help it. If Grace hurt, then so did Danny.

He never wanted to upset his beloved daughter, especially not with his own insecurities.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the discomfort. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I said stop it!" She pushed away a little too roughly.

Danny winced and sucked in a shaky breath, watching his daughter closely.

"You're the bravest man I know. And the best. You came here for me. That was so hard on you. I never said thank you. Not once. I always thought that's just what dads do. But then -" She paused to catch her breath. "Then I realized that's not what all dads do."

He hated that he had to be brave about anything but teaching her to drive or watching her date.

"Grace...I'm no super hero."

"Didn't say you were. They don't exist anyway. They're made up. Look at Uncle Steve. He's not indestructible. _You_ saved him." She pounded the side table and the empty water pitcher hit the floor. "You saved him, and no one cared."

"Oh sweetie, that's not true." Her pain stabbed him in the heart, and he wished he'd talked to her about the crash and its aftermath. The liver transplant had been a given. A knee jerk reaction for him. There'd been no other course of action.

"But no one thanked you." Her voice trailed off, and he knew she was done for now.

Grace wanted more; she needed answers. He felt like if he opened the floodgates further, he'd never be able to stop. And he'd already burdened his daughter with enough of his baggage.

Boiled down, it was simple. Steve surviving was all the thanks he'd needed. Because if his best friend had died, a little part of Danny would've died too. _How could he explain this to her?_

He stumbled with his words, skirting the depths of his feelings, wanting badly to end this conversation. To spare Grace what he could. "I didn't want anyone to make a fuss. It's alright. And they did thank me. Uncle Steve - well, he's not so good with emotions. Not like us, baby. But he thanked me."

She watched him with sad eyes. Danny sighed. If he didn't feel so terrible, he'd jump out of bed and make things better. But he couldn't.

Grace slouched into a nearby chair and pulled it close to the bed. "I'm so sorry, Danno."

"Monkey, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. We're all gonna be okay." He squeezed her hand and didn't let go for the better part of the next hour.


	31. Chapter 31

_**I hadn't planned on posting this short section. I sketched out part of it and then junked it. Then as I was prepping what I thought was the next chapter, this scene popped into my head again. So, thanks go to tvj12 for the suggestion.  
**_

* * *

"Hey Uncle Steve."

"Gracie." He smiled, adjusting his covers and flicking off the TV. "Good to see you."

"Danno thinks I went to the restroom, so..."

"You better not stay long."

She lingered by the door.

He angled the bed so he was sitting up straighter. All the pain from his injuries was nothing compared to what he felt right then. Grace had never been so awkward around him. Sad thing was, he didn't know how to change it.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled but didn't make the move to get closer.

"I should say that to you." He let a smile flicker across his face, hoping to break the ice.

Grace shrugged and shuffled to the chair beside the bed. "I'm alright."

"That's good."

"Please don't tell me I'm brave." She flopped into the chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay. I won't."

"I didn't do anything special." She stretched the seashell bracelet on her wrist and avoided his eyes. "And I was scared."

"Me too."

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Steve."

For a second he saw Danny glaring at him and he had to catch his breath before asking a stupid question. "Do what?"

"Pretend you're normal."

He chuckled.

Grace laughed too, unable to hold her serious face. He waited a moment before responding. "I get scared, too, ya know."

"I know. Danno always says it's what you do when you're afraid that matters."

"He's right."

"He's always right."

"Don't tell him that."

"I know..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Believe me, I know."

"Can I have a hug?"

"It's okay?"

"Sure, just don't squeeze too hard."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes.

"Hey Monkey, there you are." Danny hobbled into the room using his cane awkwardly. He beamed at Grace for like two seconds before raising an eyebrow at his partner. "You aren't brainwashing my lovely daughter are you?"

"Brainwashing?" Steve frowned. "I think someone dialed up the meds tonight."

"What? No I think -" Danny took a deep breath, gearing up full tilt for a rant about something.

"Hey." Grace cut him off, a mix of amusement and something heavier coloring her face. "I'm glad you're both okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It'd be really boring." Steve's attempt at a joke fell flat, and no one spoke for a moment.

Bits of conversation drifted in from the hall, breaking the spell. People were saying their goodbyes for the evening.

"Grace, your mom is looking for you. It's time to go home." Danny dodged the emotional minefield.

"But I wanna stay."

"Visiting hours are over." The words came out grouchier than he liked, but he was tired and in no mood to debate anything.

"So?" She raised her voice just a little, arms crossed. "You're not following the rules. You're outta bed."

Steve stifled a giggle and tried to act serious. "You really need to sleep in your own bed, Gracie."

"Way to go Uncle Steve." Danny clapped as he leaned against the door frame. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Grace didn't get the chance to argue with them.

"I warned you, Detective Williams. If I found you outta that bed-" Their nurse marched into the room.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was dying over there." Danny wilted as she studied him.

"I told you it was bathroom only and with assistance, mister."

"Yea Danny, you sure you're alright? You're bleeding." Steve pointed.

Danny looked at the blood dribbling down his arm.

"You yanked your IV out, Dad?" Grace wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"Yea, Danny. Seriously?" Steve's eyes twinkled as he poked at his best friend.

"I don't need those meds. And I'm eating again. So-"

"I'll be the judge of what you need." His nurse gave a signal to someone in the hallway. An orderly appeared with a wheelchair. "And you young lady."

Grace sat up straighter and waited for her scolding.

"Visiting hours are over. Your mother is waiting for you in the hall. Man, I will be glad to see Five-0 go. I need a vacation." The nurse fanned herself.

"Nah, you love us." Steve grinned.

"Turn off that grin, young man. Right now. You will not get your way."

"Good luck." Danny rolled his eyes as he settled into the chair.

"Behave, Danno." Grace smacked his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Good night Dad. Love you."

"Night Grace. Love you more."

"Danno huh?" The nurse smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

Steve barked a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Zip it, Steven." Danny called over his shoulder as he was wheeled out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

_**This may not answer all of your questions, but do we ever truly know what motivates people? And if I've messed up my own timeline etc, let me know. I can't believe I've been writing this for a year! Thank you so much for hanging in there. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"We've been here all night. Let's wrap this up for now." Chin stood slightly apart from the others, hands on his hips, clearly in charge. "What do we know?"

Lou spoke first. "HPD confirmed that the body at the house was indeed former FBI profiler Alicia Brown. Noelani estimates TOD fits into our timeframe. Looks like there was quite a struggle."

"Okay. That tracks with what both Steve and Danny have said." Chin nodded before asking. "But how are Dr. Gray and Ms. Brown connected?"

Jerry pulled up a few screens, showing what scant evidence they'd uncovered. "While we've dug up nothing clearly linking the two, it's believed they either consulted on a case or met in a chat room. We haven't found anything concrete."

Kono jumped in. "Dr. Gray and Alicia Brown did both live in the Los Angeles area at the same time for a period of two years. Maybe then?"

"Does it really matter?" Lou frowned. "Those two crazy broads have caused enough trouble. Any time spent on them now is a waste. They're dead."

They all knew it wasn't that simple. Chin cleared his throat, and Jerry continued with what he'd found.

"Ms. Brown moved to Hawaii after the death of her daughter. We're not sure exactly when Dr. Gray came to the islands. There's no record of her for a period of six months, and then she popped up as a shrink for HPD. She came highly recommended."

Lou grumbled. "I bet those credentials were faked."

Eager to share, Jerry kept going. "Probably so. But she worked with HPD for more than a year, even garnering recognition from the new governor. Her volunteer status with the school systems on Oahu is fairly recent though. That's how she made the connection with Grace."

"Because of her law enforcement background." Chin, like the others, was not having the easiest time digesting the information.

"Yes, they thought she could be of help. Not many people can fully appreciate what children of law enforcement-" Jerry stopped when he caught Lou's eyes across the table.

"Why didn't Danny say anything about Grace?" Kono shook her head, her face pinched with sadness.

"You know he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, Kono." Lou shrugged, like he was at a complete loss for more words. _What else was there to say about their friend?_

She raised her voice just a touch, not happy with that answer. "But none of this was his fault. He saved Steve's life."

Lou looked away. He understood too well, and when he spoke again, he kept his voice soft and low, obviously struggling with the emotions being dredged to the surface. "Having kids in our line of work. It never gets easy. You blame yourself for everything. Sharing this stuff only makes it feel worse."

"Yea, I get that now." Chin sighed. "I still wish Danny would've said something. He went out of his way to make sure things were good with me and Sarah when she came to live with me."

"Let's not get tangled up in guilt. Fact of the matter is Dr. Gray and Alicia Brown hatched this plan and set it in motion." Lou sighed.

Kono knew the answer, but asked anyway. They all knew. "Starting with the serial murders?"

Chin leaned against the Smart Table, peering into the screen like it somehow contained all the answers they needed. "I have a feeling those were just icing on the cake. A way to lure us into action."

Lou frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Like dangling a goddamn carrot."

"They sure seemed to enjoy it." Jerry tapped the virtual keyboard. "I bet they got a kick out of the publicity and fame. Look, it's all over this site."

"I will never understand this shit. Murder porn." Lou wrinkled his nose.

"Most people on here are amateur sleuths and retired law enforcement professionals." Jerry tried to hide that he took offense.

"Seriously?" Lou held his ground. "Don't cops have better things to do? I see enough of this when I'm on duty..."

His voice trailed off and Jerry filled the silence, wanting to defend his hobby.

"Solving cold cases is like great sex. It's a rush." He blushed when everyone did little to cover their amusement. "Don't you get a thrill outta solving a mystery?"

Nobody said anything for a few breaths. Jerry was right, but they didn't want to encourage him. Not too much anyway. Lou took the reigns again, guiding the discussion back on track.

"Alright, let's stick to what we know. I don't need to take a deep dive down that rabbit hole. That's what we have you for, Jerry. And I mean that in a good way." Lou gave Jerry a nod and motioned for him to continue.

"Hey, glad to do the dirty work. Do you think I'll get a ba-"

Chin cleared his throat.

"Stick to what we know. Right." Jerry pulled up a timeline of events he'd created and began reading. "Steve found the chess piece and attacked Danny by mistake. We can't be sure who broke into Steve's place, as there was no forensic evidence besides that chess piece. Danny and Steve visited Alicia Brown, hoping to gain some insight into the case. She provided no actionable intel. The next day, Danny and Steve were ambushed at Danny's house, and Grace was taken from school."

"Then those two idiots stole my keys and launched their own rescue mission. Used up all my ammo." Lou growled and Chin tried hard not to laugh.

Jerry looked seriously like he wanted badly to elbow Lou for interrupting, but wisely he didn't. "During said rescue mission, Ms. Brown was killed, and then Dr. Gray forced Danny and Steve into the blowhole. Grace jumping in after them was probably not part of the plan."

Kono added what she knew. "They had plane tickets for all three of them. Passports, birth certificates - you name it. A house was even purchased in Wisconsin. They'd made inquiries into a school for Grace, pretending to be one happy family. Everything looks so legit. It's scary."

"Wisconsin? Really?" Lou shook his head and shivered. "If you think Chicago is cold..."

"Yea, Wisconsin." Kono frowned and then her voice drifted. "I still just don't get why. Seriously."

Jerry seemed to be the only one with his head still in the game. "This whole thing appears to stem from the drug raid and plane crash. There were posts on a local message board ranting about how Danny should have been honored. The language and syntax resembles my conversations with Ms. Brown on the serial killer site."

Chin asked the question on everyone's mind. "But why take Grace? Honoring Danny is one thing. Destroying him is another."

Lou pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket and studied it before adding his two cents. "Maybe they decided to hang up their serial killer ways and settle down? Maybe their biological clocks ticking?"

Kono rolled her eyes at him, clearly not amused.

"What? Too much?" He chewed on the cigar and waited for payback.

She punched his arm. "Why is that always the first thing guys say? I'll take that biological clock and shove it-"

"Alright." Chin raised his voice. "I think we all need to get some sleep. Let's wrap things up."

Jerry beamed. "I'm wide awake. You all go home and catch some Zs. I'll keep digging. Maybe I'll find something else online?"

"I'm not sure what you're gonna find, but be my guest." Lou stretched and yawned rather unattractively. Everyone fought their own yawns as he continued. "I'm gonna go home and take the longest nap. After I drop by the hospital. I need to talk to Danny."

Chin squeezed Jerry's shoulder. "Keep working, if you want. But make sure you get some rest."

Kono smiled. "Don't worry, cuz; I'm dead on my feet. I promise I won't walk the halls."

Lou rolled his eyes and groaned. Chin just shook his head.

"What?" She grinned wider and her tired eyes all but twinkled. "Too soon?"

Jerry didn't catch the joke. He was focused on one thing. "You think I might get a badge for this?"

His three colleagues all laughed as they gathered their things and headed for the exit.

"No seriously." Jerry stood alone at the table for a few seconds before hurrying to catch up with the team. "Guys? Wait up."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Forgive me for the delay and side projects. I'm back to Hewa until it's finished. The previous chapter gives a wee bit of a refresher, if you need it, when the team lays out the events of the case. Enjoy...**_

* * *

Danny stood at the large window, leaning heavily against the cool ledge. A wheel chair he'd abandoned sat a few feet away. The waiting area was empty, and a subtle stillness had settled over the floor. It was about an hour before the morning shift change.

He couldn't get Grace out of his mind. His eyes watered when he thought of her. He was so proud and so grateful. _So relieved_.

But, that old, deep wound had reopened. He felt like he'd let her down, disappointed her somehow. But that was ridiculous, he could hear Steve's voice in his head. Grace loved him. Looked up to him. Yet, she'd been angry with him. There was no way he was explaining himself to her. She didn't need to know about his inner struggles. Danny didn't want her to grow up like him though. Expecting the worst and missing out on the joy of simply being alive.

He was thankful for the life he'd carved out here, so far away from what he'd always thought of as his rock, his family. That narrow definition he'd carried from childhood had been eroded by the bright, tropical sun and the boundless love of his newfound ohana.

All because Steve had stolen his crime scene.

Danny would never stop being so dramatic about their meeting. It was - to put it mildly - one of the most important moments of his life. He didn't know where he'd be without his best friend. In turn, he didn't know where Steve would be without him.

So even the possibility of saving Steve on the plane had compelled him to make that fateful decision to land on the beach. As pessimistic as he was to the core, Danny had known they'd survive. Donating half of his liver was simply par for the course. And again, he'd known it would work out.

Because it _had_ to work out.

"Danny, what are you doing out here?"

He winced at the unexpected intrusion. His whole body was a patchwork of bruises and cuts, and any uncalculated movement reminded him. Danny covered his discomfort with a warm smile.

"Hey Lou, good morning."

Lou wrinkled his nose. "It's not morning yet. McGarrett's rubbing off on you."

Danny laughed. "Yea, I guess he is."

"You'd think it'd be the other way around since a part of you is in him." Lou stopped. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

Waving at his friend, Danny chuckled. "I've heard them all, Lou."

"Where is Steve anyway? I'm surprised he's not out here with you."

"He was sleeping when I checked on him." Danny slid his fingers underneath the bandage on his hand. He'd never look at a fork the same again.

Lou watched him for a few seconds.

"We let you down, man. All of us." He paused to gauge Danny's response, continuing only when he wasn't interrupted. Danny frankly looked too caught off guard for his usual remarks, so Lou continued. "I'm sorry it took this to make us see."

"See what, Lou?"

"Look man, I'm sorry-"

Danny cut him off, his voice echoing in the quiet for a few seconds. "Lou, it's alright."

"Danny..."

"If one more person says my name like that." He made a fist. "I'm fine. We're all fine. This thing worked out fine. I'm really tired of hearing the word _fine_."

Hands in his pockets, Lou opened his mouth to reply but Danny blurted out his next words before Lou could even think of what to say.

"I'm thinking about retiring."

"What?" Lou made a face that was two parts sour and one part confusion.

"Retirement."

"Now? I mean...I know you've been through one helluva-"

Danny sighed, letting go of some of the weight of his admission. "No, not now. Just maybe sooner."

"Have you told your boy about this?" Lou glanced toward the hallway leading back to the patient rooms. "Because this will wreck his world."

"No, I haven't. For that reason. His idea of retirement is a bullet." Danny rubbed his neck and stretched the best he could, trying to cover the surge of emotion that made his eyes water. "And I don't know if I'm serious."

"Hey, I get it. Something like this -" Lou exhaled loudly. He did really get it. "Well, it leaves a mark."

"I wanna be around for Grace and Charlie. Maybe grandkids." The last word made Danny grin and shake his head. "You know what I mean, man."

Lou smiled and nodded before adding. "Just don't open a restaurant."

Danny groaned and both men laughed.

"Please don't tell me that's on your bucket list."

"I've thought about it. This town could use an authentic Italian place."

"You could be right about that." Lou squeezed his chin, thinking hard for a moment. Food was serious business, after all. An opinion he and Danny had bonded over. "You know, I bet they have every kind of joint but that. There's even a little hole in the wall that sells something almost resembling Chicago deep dish. _Almost_."

"It's the water. You gotta have the right water."

"I'll take your word on that. When I retire, I just wanna kick back and relax. Maybe do a little fishing. Smoke some good cigars. Enjoy my wife. I've got a lotta lost time to make up for with Renee." He seemed lost in his day dream for a breath or two. "Hmmmm, yea, I've got a lot to make up for..."

"What about your kids?"

"Oh, they'll be around, sponging money off their old man like normal."

"That's not so bad."

"No, it sure isn't."

Danny shifted and sighed, leaning more heavily against the window ledge. Lou wheeled the chair close to his friend. "Take a load off, man. You deserve it."

Lost in thought, Danny complied and settled into the chair. After a long minute, the dam broke and he let go of more of his burden.

"I never wanted anything. I don't need a medal. I don't understand how those two - god, I didn't even know them - how they could get so hung up on me and the drug bust."

Lou let Danny ramble. Talking it out was sometimes the best medicine.

"I was - I am - thankful, happy...you name it. I wish I didn't remember. But, every second. I can replay it. Steve almost dying. The idiot Dae Wan drawing his gun on me. I still can't believe I landed the plane. And then this mess happened." Danny stopped, closing his eyes with a sigh before playing with the bandage on his hand again. "I want to move on."

"But you can't?"

"No, it's not that. It's not me."

"Grace."

"Yea." Danny studied Lou. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I have kids, man."

"But you know something. I can tell."

Lou bit his lip and looked away, knowing he'd spilled something.

"What Lou? Tell me." There was fire in Danny's voice. "I may not be able to kick your ass now, but -"

Laughing, Lou rolled his eyes. "Like you could ever take me."

"Seriously, what?"

"Grace has said some things to Will."

"Things? What things?"

Lou crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. It was too early in the day for this conversation.

"Come on. About the plane crash? My liver? What?"

"She doesn't like the way people tease you."

Danny sighed. "I've told her not to worry about that. It doesn't bother me."

"That's the problem, I guess. She wants you to fight back." Lou paused and then added. "But she loves you, Danny. Fiercely. Will's afraid of you."

"Why would Will be afraid of me?"

"Think about it."

"What? Wait a minute." Something finally dawned on Danny. "You mean. Nooooo... Well, that would explain a few things. But -"

Lou chuckled. "Took you long enough, Williams."

A loud crash in the hall ended their conversation. Both men turned, and Lou was a little embarrassed his hand went for his gun.

Danny spun his chair around and wheeled toward sound. "Steven, leave it to you to wake up the entire hospital."

Lou rushed to his side.

"I've got it, Lou, thanks." Steve growled as he leaned heavily against the wall, knuckles white as he held on to the railing.

"Sure looks like it to me." Lou scanned the area for another wheelchair. "Go ahead, hurt your fool self even more. See if I care."


	34. Chapter 34

_**We've finally come to the final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Steve wheeled himself closer to his partner. "You get any sleep?"

"You know the answer to that." Danny grumbled, deflating as Lou disappeared down the far corridor toward the elevators.

"Yea, me neither."

"I can't sleep in hospitals."

"You can't sleep anywhere, buddy."

"Touché."

"It was nice to see Grace last night."

Danny gave him a faint smile and nodded.

"What? Everything alright?"

"Yea, it's fine." Danny stretched and sighed.

"You're lying."

"No shit."

"She's tough; she'll be okay."

Danny studied his hands in his lap, his voice softer when he spoke again. "Everyone keeps telling me that. You...Lou."

"From what I could tell, you and Lou were getting pretty serious."

"How much did you hear?" Danny snapped back.

"Does it matter?"

Danny didn't answer.

"Look, I know I haven't said this." Steve stopped when Danny shifted in his chair. "I don't tell you this enough. So please just shut up and listen."

Danny nodded and sat up straighter, turning so he could give his friend his full attention. Steve continued with what he was saying.

"What you did on that plane was incredible. I never doubted you. I knew you'd get me home." Steve looked away. "I just didn't think I'd make it."

"I couldn't let you die."

"You always have my back. Even when you're scared as fuck." Steve closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath before continuing. "And then everything was so crazy in the hospital. All the well wishes and the jokes. It was all focused on me."

"It's okay, Steve. I get it. I'm over it."

"That's just it. You brush it off. You let it go. And it festers."

"Festers? Really, Steven?"

"You can't tell me it doesn't hurt."

Danny sighed.

"Gray and Brown, they were right."

"What? You're saying two serial killers were right?"

"You didn't get the attention you deserved."

"I didn't take this job for the accolades."

Steve raised his eyebrows and fought back a chuckle. "Now who's using big words?"

Danny rolled right over his friend's little jab, clearly growing uncomfortable. "I did what I had to do. I don't want a party. I don't care if you get all the balloons. I just want everyone to move on."

"But you need to hear this, Danny. Out loud. And without any snark." They locked eyes for a few seconds and the moment was intense. "You're my best friend. You've saved my life. More than once. You've never lied to me. You follow me into hell and back."

"Next to my kids, Steve - you're -" His voice broke and he didn't finish his sentence. Didn't need to say anything more.

Steve stretched and grabbed Danny's hand.

"Hey, watch it. I can't catch you if you topple over."

"I'm not gonna topple over." Steve pulled away, moving out of Danny's reach.

Danny shook his head. "I don't think we'll ever know why they did this. Was it because of me? Who knows?"

"You're right."

"Wow, I'm right. That's a first." Danny ignored an exasperated smirk from Steve and continued. "They're both dead. End of story."

"It's that easy?"

"It has to be." Danny shrugged. "It's over. Let's move on. Leave the conspiracy theories to Jerry."

Steve nodded. "Okay, we can do that."

"Good." Danny scooted the chair closer, bumping Steve with his knee.

"One thing, though."

"What?" A little annoyance crept into Danny's voice.

"You."

"Me?"

"Please don't retire."

"Retire?" Danny's voice raised a notch, like he'd been stung.

Steve kept his face blank. "I know."

"How much did you hear?" Danny repeated his earlier question.

"Enough."

"Well, it's not a done deal."

"But you're thinking about it?"

Danny shook his head. "See this is why I haven't said anything."

"What?"

"That look."

"What look?"

"Like I kicked your puppy."

"You'd never do that."

"Stop deflecting."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's rich coming from you."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I don't know for sure, alright? It's something that crossed my mind when I was lying awake in bed after being sliced open to save your life."

"So it's my fault?"

"What? No." Danny rocked his chair back and forth. "It's too early for this conversation."

"Do you need a nap, Danno?"

Danny frowned at Steve's mischievous grin, but he was relieved the subject had been changed.

Steve spun himself around, so he was facing their hallway. "Race you back to the room?"

"Seriously?"

Steve's grin grew larger and he wiggled his eyebrows. "No cheating this time."

"Aw Steve, come on..." Danny turned himself around. "And I didn't cheat."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No, I just - it's early."

"Stop stalling."

Two nurses walked through the atrium, chatting loudly. The bubble burst when they noticed Steve and Danny.

"What are you two doing out here?" One of the nurses asked.

Her coworker frowned, hands on her hips. "Come on, let's get you back to your rooms. It's almost shift change and morning rounds."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand before they were pulled apart by the well meaning staff.

"I meant what I said."

"Me too."

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest? Playtime's over. Now, let's get you back to your beds."

/././

Streamers fluttered in the breeze and a large banner flapped gently. It's message was simple.

 _ **Way to go, Danno. We love you.**_

"This really is unnecessary." Danny stood at the edge of the yard watching everyone laughing and eating. The day had been perfect, and now even the sun was putting on a show.

"It's all for you, buddy."

"You didn't have to do this."

"Hey, don't yell at me." Steve held up his hands awkwardly, arm still in a sling.

"I'm not yelling. Just -"

"It was Grace's idea. All of it."

"Really?"

Beaming, Danny sighed and scanned the yard for his daughter. He spotted Grace and Will, sitting at a table, laughing. Just then, Will pulled her close, giving her a peck on the cheek before following her into the house. Steve held Danny back, bracing his arm against his friend's chest.

"Let them have their fun."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying. They're good kids."

"Weren't we all?" Danny groused.

"Lou's in the living room. Don't you think he's watching them, too?"

"Good point." Danny smiled and bumped Steve with his hip. "Thank you."

"Any time, Danno. That's what I'm here for. To keep you sane."

Danny chuckled. "Seriously? To keep me sane? You really think that's what you're doing?"

"Hey, at least I don't fight zombies."

"Zombie? She was not a zombie, Steven."

"That's not what Jerry says."

"Don't encourage him, Steven."

Jerry must have heard his name because he perked up and headed their direction.

"Please, ward him off. I cannot -"

"I've got your back, buddy. Don't worry. This is your day, after all."

Steve smacked Danny's back lightly and walked toward Jerry.

"Hey Jer. Good to see you. Glad you could make it." Steve wrapped an arm around their eager friend. "Hey, I have an assignment for you."

As Steve led Jerry toward the house, Danny watched and smiled. Content for the first time in months.

All was well in his world. And for once, he let himself simply feel good.

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading and commenting. The story doesn't feel quite done to me, and I hope it doesn't feel rushed. It was time to move on. I have another story brewing. Until next time...**_


End file.
